the mark of quakingbird
by Reshop Heda
Summary: A soul mate AU for Bobbi and Skye (Quakingbird). Bobbi and Skye are both very stubborn and argumentative, so the two of them in a soul mate relationship, it could get very loud. I'm so bad at summaries but I promise the fic is better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is starting as a soul mate one-shot but might turn into a full fic. It's completely AU.**

 **If you're not aware of the soul mate fanfic concept, it's basically when two people are just meant to be and have a mark or a word to prove it. In my fic, the first words soul mates say to each other will be their marks.**

 **Hope you like it.**

* * *

Barbara Morse was 6 years old when her soul mark appeared. 9 words seared in messy handwriting down her left forearm. _'Hey Blondie, a little help, I'm bleeding out here'._

She knew the words couldn't mean anything good. Her soul mate could be dying when she met them. She hoped to god that those words were said as a joke but when she joined shield, it became less likely that they were.

* * *

Skye was born with her 8 words seared in a neat handwriting down her right forearm. _'Alright, I'm gonna get you out of here'_

She never really paid attention to her mark. A life of abandonment made her cautious when it came to love. Besides, she didn't have time to go searching for her 'soul mate' as well as her parents.

By the time she joined shield she was so wrapped up in finding her parents that she'd almost forgotten the words seared into her skin. Almost. Because as long as those words remained on her skin, she knew that she'd always have something or someone to hope for. That false hope bothered her.

* * *

It started off as a simple mission to go check out an abandoned hydra safe house. It was just her and May. They'd soon realised that the house wasn't as abandoned as they thought.

May went upstairs to check out the noise that they'd heard. She'd told Skye to stay put, but the younger agent had gone to check out the basement.

She walked down the steps and stood in the middle of the room to take a look around. She spun around when she heard the door shut and the lock click. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and she felt the barrel of a gun pressed to her temple.

"Scream and I shoot" A man's voice said

Skye took a breath then suddenly threw the guy over her shoulder. The gun went flying.

The man jumped to his feet and ran at her. She dodged his first couple of punches and retaliated by hitting him on the jaw. He stumbled but recovered quickly and was on her again.

She dodged another one of his punches but when his foot impacted with her ribs she stumbled back. He used this to his advantage as he swept her feet out from under her. She hit the floor and he landed another kick to her ribs. She groaned and he kicked her again and again and again.

He looked around for his gun and retrieved it. He pointed it at her and was about to pull it when then the door was kicked down and a blonde woman ran in. The man pulled the trigger but the blonde kicked the gun at the right second and instead of the bullet hitting her in the head it lodged itself in her right thigh. She screamed in pain.

The man started attacking the blonde but she easily dodged all of his attacks. She hit him across the jaw and swept him off his feet, then pulled out her icer and shot him in the chest.

"Hey Blondie, a little help, I'm bleeding out here" Skye said from the corner of the room.

Bobbi's heart lurched and she gasped at the words the young brunette had uttered. Her soul mark tingled but she overcame her shock and ran over to the girl. Her thigh was bleeding heavily. Bobbi knew that the wound alone wouldn't kill her, but if she didn't stop the bleeding the girl could die

"Alright, I'm gonna get you out of here" Bobbi said

The brunette's mark tingled and she gasped "You… you're… I'm… you're my" she stuttered

"How about we get you out of here first, then talk about that" Bobbi said.

The young agent nodded. Bobbi took off the jumper she was wearing for the undercover mission she literally just finished and pressed it against Skye's thigh. She gritted her teeth in pain but didn't make a sound. Bobbi wrapped her arm around Skye's waist and Skye wrapped her arm around Bobbi's neck. The blonde helped her up and helped her limp up the stairs to the house.

* * *

"Where's May?" Skye asked once they were upstairs.

They continued to walk through the house towards the front door, with Bobbi bearing Skye's weight.

"There were three other hydra agents upstairs. Agent May took out the first two but the third shot her in the shoulder."

Skye gasped "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Agent Triplett took her to the quinjet. She only left when I promised that I'd get you out safe. She's gonna kill me when she sees you" Bobbi said

"I'll be fine" Skye said, although she was starting to feel dizzy from the blood loss. Bobbi noticed this as she was now basically dragging Skye through the house.

"Hey, Skye. Stay awake for me. Skye" Bobbi said loudly

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah" Skye muttered sleepily

When they finally got to the front door, Bobbi had to manoeuvre herself so she could open the door whilst holding Skye, who was drifting in and out of consciousness.

* * *

The quinjet was on the grass outside the house. The ramp was down and May was sitting on one of the passenger seats with Trip sorting out her shoulder. May shot up when she saw Bobbi pulling Skye out the house. Her and Trip both ran towards them. Trip took Skye in his arms and carried her to the quinjet. May walked beside him and was trying to wake up Skye. Bobbi's shoulder was aching from Skye's weight but she didn't care. All she cared about right now was her soul mate.

She ran after May and Trip and helped place her on the gurney.

"Morse" Trip called while he put his medical training to use on Skye "Stitch up May's shoulder for me. I can get Skye stable until we get back to base"

"I'm fine" May said

"May, Skye's gonna need you when she wakes up. There's nothing you can do right now anyway, so just let agent Morse stitch you up"

"Just call me Bobbi" Bobbi said as she grabbed the first aid kit

"No, we need Morse to fly the plane. We can't waste any time, we need to get Skye to Simmons" May said, completely ignoring Bobbi's previous statement

"Fine, but at least let her put a bandage on your shoulder to stop the bleeding" Trip said

"I'm very capable of doing that myself. Morse just get us back to base" May commanded

Bobbi looked at Skye before jumping into the pilot's seat of the jet.

* * *

As soon as they landed Skye was wheeled away by some doctors and May followed them. Bobbi went to follow them as well but Trip stopped her.

"Coulson wants you for briefing on your undercover op" he said

"Can't it wait?" Bobbi said

"Skye will be fine. And May's with her, she's not alone"

Bobbi sighed before heading to Coulson's office

* * *

Simmons threw May out of the room when she was working on Skye, so she went and got her shoulder stitched up by Trip in the lab.

When she returned to the med bay, Jemma was sitting next to a now awake Skye.

"May" Skye said "Are you alright? How's your shoulder?"

"You were just passed out from a gunshot wound and you're asking me how I am" May stated "I'm fine, thanks. But I thought I told you to stay put. I didn't tell you to go down to the basement and nearly get yourself killed"

Skye sighed "Well we were told the place was empty. How was I supposed to know there was some guy downstairs?"

"Next time we're on a mission you listen to me, ok? You could have gotten yourself killed" May said

"Well luckily my soul- I mean that woman was there" Skye said deciding to keep the soul mate thing a secret. "Who was she anyway?" Skye asked curiously

"Bobbi Morse" May answered "She was undercover in Hydra. I found her upstairs with the other hydra agents. She helped me take them down, and then when I got shot she told me she'd keep you safe. Which she didn't do very well from the looks of you"

"No it was my fault. That guy would've killed me if she didn't interfere. She saved my life"

"Well she might not be there next time, so you gotta listen to me, ok?" May said

Skye nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you're ok Skye. I gonna go check on Fitz" Simmons said

"Ok thanks Simmons" Skye said

* * *

"So you and agent Morse, huh" May said with a smirk

"What?" Skye said, trying to play dumb.

"I know she's your soul mate" May said

Skye sighed "How'd you know?"

"I'm trained to know these things." May said with a smirk "And you practically said it earlier."

Skye sighed

"It's me Skye. I'm not gonna tell anyone if you don't want me to" May said

"Thanks May" Skye said gratefully.

"Looks like you've got a visitor" May said as she looked at the glass door. Skye looked up to see Bobbi standing outside the room. May motioned for Bobbi to come in and she did.

"I'll leave you to guys to it" May said as she left the room

* * *

"So…" Bobbi said not knowing what to say

"So…" Skye said awkwardly

"Well I guess we haven't really been introduced, due to the fact that you were practically dying when we first met" Bobbi said

Skye laughed

"I'm Bobbi Morse. It's short for Barbara but no one ever calls me that"

"Ok, I'm Skye"

"Skye?" Bobbi questioned

"Just Skye. No parents. No surname."

"Oh ok" Bobbi said

The room fell silent again

"Look, I'm not very good with this kind of stuff. I never knew my parents. I was dumped on the steps of an orphanage when I was a baby. I grew up alone. I've ignored my soul mark for most of my life. I'm not very trusting and I've probably got abandonment issues. So you might as well get out while you can, because trust me nothing ever works out for-"

Bobbi cut her off by leaning down and pressing her lips against Skye's. Skye closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Bobbi's neck. Bobbi had tangled her hands in Skye's hair.

When they pulled back Skye had a goofy grin on her face and Bobbi was smirking.

"I love you Skye, and your past doesn't affect that in any way" Bobbi said

Skye smiled "I love you too"

"Besides, you could always change your name to Skye Morse" Bobbi smirked cockily.

"Easy Barbara, we only just met" Skye said playfully

Bobbi laughed. Skye sat up and winced at the pain that shot through her ribs

Bobbi's face instantly changed to one of concern "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just my ribs" Skye answered

Bobbi gently lifted Skye's shirt and gasped at the collection of bruises that had formed on Skye's ribs "Skye" Bobbi said shocked "Does Simmons know about these?"

"No, but she doesn't need to. I'm fine"

"Skye that is not fine. I'm gonna get Simmons"

"Bobbi don't you dare. Don't act like you know me, you only met me a couple of hours ago. I don't need you telling me how my body works" Skye said harshly

"Skye, I'm only trying to help you. I may have only met you a couple hours ago, but I did just save your life"

"That doesn't mean that you get to rule it!" Skye shouted

"I'm not trying to!" Bobbi shouted back

Then May burst into the room. "What the hell is going on?" She said.

Skye quickly pulled her shirt down but she was too slow. May worriedly looked at her. "What was that?" She asked

"Nothing" Skye replied quickly

"Lift up your shirt" May ordered

"What? No" Skye said

"Show me Skye, now" May said sternly

"What are you talking about?" Skye said dumbly

"Skye" May shouted "I'm not going to ask you again"

Skye huffed then lifted up her shirt. May gasped then looked at Skye angrily "Why the hell did you hide this?" May furiously asked.

"Because I knew you'd react like this!" Skye said loudly

"I'm reacting like this because you hid it from me" May shot back "You could have broken ribs"

May stepped out of the room and came back with Simmons

Skye huffed and threw her head back onto her pillow. Simmons gasped at the sight of Skye's ribs

"Skye" she said disappointedly

"Yeah, I get it. You're angry. Whatever" Skye said rudely

"Skye" Bobbi remarked "Simmons hasn't done anything to you; you don't need to be rude to her"

"Bobbi you're not my mum, so stop trying to be" Skye said

"Skye" Bobbi said, shocked at how they went from saying 'I love you' and kissing each other to this.

"You know what Bobbi, why don't you just go" Skye said "I don't need you nor do I want you here"

Skye saw the hurt in Bobbi's eyes and sighed in disappointment at herself "Bobbi wait, I-"Bobbi walked out before Skye could finish. Skye sighed and buried her head in her hands.

"Simmons and I will be back later to sort out your ribs, but right now you need to cool down and think about what you just did to Bobbi" May said. She and Simmons walked out, leaving Skye alone in the room.

* * *

 **hope you liked it guys. I'm probably going to continue this but it'd be really nice if you could tell me if you want me to continue it or leave it as a one shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to continue this fic as there's not enough fics about Skye and Bobbi.**

 **I want to thank FireflyOfTheShadowWolves for a really helpful review.**

 **I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _Hunter and Bobbi had been married but it was never a stable relationship. She loved Hunter and he loved her, but they just didn't work. Hunter had his own soul mate out there somewhere and she had hers. They couldn't be together while there was someone else out there for them._

 _They'd ended their relationship on good terms and were now very good friends. They hadn't seen each other since Bobbi had gone on her undercover mission 3 months ago._

* * *

After Bobbi left the med bay she bumped into Hunter.

"Bob," He said, shocked that she was back already. "When'd you get back?"

"Hey Hunter. I would have come to see you but I only got back about an hour ago, and I've been pretty busy."

"Oh, so basically you forgot about me." Hunter chuckled.

"Sorry, who are you?" Bobbi joked.

Lance laughed "Come 'ere you hell beast," he said as he pulled her into a hug. She smiled at the use of her stupid nickname.

He released her and held her at arm's length "You look like you've had a hell of a day."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," She replied as she tiredly rubbed her hand over her face. "Could use a drink,"

"I think there's a mini bar somewhere on the base," Hunter said.

"No, I need to get off the base."

"Okay. There's a nice bar not too far from here." Hunter told his ex-wife.

Bobbi looked down at the undercover clothing she'd been wearing all day and said. "Let me go get changed. These undercover clothes are not really my style,"

"Alright love," Hunter laughed "I'll meet you in one of the SUV's at the front entrance,"

"Alright see you in a minute," Bobbi said before walking down the hallway

* * *

Skye sat on the bed in the med bay with her head in her hands. She'd tried to curl up into a ball but it hurt her ribs too much. Her cheeks were riddled with tears and her eyes were red and puffy.

The beds in the med bay were not comfortable; she wanted her own bed. She wanted to be in her own bunk. But mostly, she wanted Bobbi, she yearned for Bobbi. She'd only met the woman a couple of hours ago but she knew she loved her.

When Bobbi had walked out of the med bay, Skye's heart had actually hurt. Skye didn't like that she now basically relied on Bobbi's love. She didn't like that her heart hurt when the blonde wasn't around. But she hated the fact that she'd upset her.

She needed Bobbi but she wasn't there, so Skye buried her head into her pillow and cried some more.

* * *

While Bobbi was getting changed, all she could think about was Skye. She was worried about her but was too stubborn to go and check on her. She loved Skye but right now she was incredibly angry with her. And unfortunately right now her anger was taking dominance over her love.

Bobbi put on some black pants, a black tank top and her brown leather jacket. Then she walked out of her bunk and walked towards the front entrance of the base.

She went out of her way to walk through the med bay, to check on Skye. The young brunette was crying and hitting her pillow. She was angry with herself, not with Bobbi and the blonde knew this. May was sitting at a desk where the brunette couldn't see her and was watching her with concern written on her face. They both watched Skye hit her pillow repeatedly through the glass window. Then the hacker stopped and just broke down crying into the pillow.

Bobbi's heart broke for the girl and she was about to go into the room and soothe her pain, but May stopped her "She needs to be alone for a while; you won't be able to comfort her if she's still angry with herself. Just let her cool down." Bobbi nodded and the senior agent turned her attention back to Skye.

Bobbi could see that the older woman was also desperate to go in and hold Skye till she felt better, but she held herself back, allowing Skye the time she needed to calm down.

Bobbi pulled up a seat next to May and was about to sit down, "Bobbi, you love her and that's great, but you need time to yourself. She's not going anywhere. Go do something that you want to do. I promise I'll watch her."

"Ok, but if she needs me, call me." Bobbi said.

May nodded.

* * *

Bobbi headed towards the SUV's and found Hunter leaning against one.

"Take your time, sweetheart." He smirked, but when he saw the sorrowful look on her face his demeanour changed to one of concern. "Bob, what's wrong?"

Bobbi sighed and sagged into his arms, he rubbed her back and she cried into his shoulder.

When she pulled back he asked again "what's wrong, Bob. I've never seen you this upset,"

"I promise I'll explain everything, but I'd prefer to do it with a drink in my hand."

"Okay, let's go." He opened the passenger door of the car for her.

"I'm really sorry, but could we go to the mini bar. I realised that I need to stay on the base," Bobbi said.

"Yeah, that's fine." Hunter said. He'd never seen Bobbi this upset, he was really worried.

* * *

When Hunter had said mini bar, he wasn't kidding. The 'bar' he was talking about was a small unit stocked with alcohol. And it wasn't technically on the base, it was on the bus.

"So, you ready to tell me what's up?" Hunter asked "because if not, don't worry, I'm fine to just keep drinking," he tried to lighten the mood.

Bobbi sighed, then "I found my soul mate." she said it quickly like ripping off a plaster.

"Wow, err, erm, that's, wow!" Hunter said slightly shocked.

"Wow, Lance Hunter speechless. Never thought I'd see that," Bobbi smiled.

"Ha ha," Lance said sarcastically, "well who is it? Do I know them?"

"It's… Skye." Bobbi said slowly

Hunter raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh wow, that's, that's great."

"Twice in one day. Mack's gonna be sad he missed you speechless." the blonde smiled.

"I'm pleased for you Bobbi, I really am. I glad that you're happy. You deserve happiness." He smiled.

"Thanks Hunter, that means a lot. And I promised you I'd help you find your soul mate, and I will."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for that, but I think I'm gonna let it happen naturally. I'll find them when I'm supposed to find them." Hunter said.

"Aw look at you Hunter, SHIELD has really matured you," Bobbi grinned.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, you hell beast." Lance smiled. "By the way, didn't Skye get hurt during the mission?"

"Yeah." Bobbi replied, confused as to why he was asking.

"So why are you here sitting with me, and not with her?" he asked

"We had a fight," she said sadly, "I'm letting her cool off."

"Oh bloody hell Bobbi! You only met her a couple of hours ago and you're already in a fight. She's your soul mate; you should be sitting with her and not with me."

"Yeah but I'm giving her the space she needs." Bobbi replied.

"If she really loves you, she won't want space, she'll want you."

"But what if she doesn't love me?" I asked.

"She'd be stupid not to." Hunter said with a smile as he stroked her cheek. "Now, go. Go see her."

* * *

May watched Skye cry into her pillow for ten more minutes before she gave in and walked into the room. Skye looked up and her eyes were red, her cheeks were wet and she looked really pale.

"Oh Skye," May said sympathetically. She sat on the bed next to Skye and held out her arms. The young hacker collapsed into her embrace. May rubbed her back and Skye tucked her head into the crook of May's neck.

"Bobbi hates me, doesn't she?" Skye muttered when she'd calmed down enough.

May scoffed, "Bobbi could never hate you."

"Yeah but she does, otherwise she would've come to see me." The young brunette said.

"She was giving you the space that you clearly needed. She gave you time to get all your anger out." The senior agent explained.

"I was never angry with her," Skye said.

"No, you were angry with yourself, and now you've worked out that anger."

Skye nodded.

"Bobbi loves you, and she'll never stop loving you. But Skye, you've got to learn to let people in. You need to learn to let Bobbi take care of you. You need to let her love you."

Again Skye nodded. Then she once again took comfort in May's arms. May was glad to finally get to hold Skye in her arms. Watching her hurting had broken May's heart.

"Do you want me to go get Bobbi?" The older woman offered.

"Where is she?" Skye asked.

"I think she's just relaxing," May replied.

"Nah, leave her. I don't want to be a bother." Skye bowed her head.

"You're not a bother," Bobbi said as she entered the room. "You'll never be a bother."

Bobbi walked over to the bed and Skye hastily threw her arms around her. "I love you Bobbi. I love you so much!" Skye cried.

"I love you too Skye. I love you more than anything."

May smiled at the pair, and then silently left the room.

* * *

"Skye, you have to understand that we're both incredibly stubborn and that stubbornness is gonna cause arguments. But you need to know that no matter how much we argue, I'll always love you. Always." Bobbi said once the embrace was over.

"I know Bobbi, and I'll never stop loving you. Never." The brunette said.

Bobbi leant in towards Skye, careful of her ribs, and kissed her passionately. This time Skye tangled her hands in Bobbi's long blonde hair and Bobbi wrapped her arms around Skye's neck.

Skye pulled back and looked Bobbi in the eyes "Bobbi, promise you'll never leave me." Her big brown eyes pleaded with Bobbi.

"What?" Bobbi remarked. "Of course I won't leave,"

Skye smiled sadly, "I told you I probably have abandonment issues."

"Well that just gives me another reason to love you." Bobbi smiled "And I promise that I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me for life,"

Skye smiled "Good,"

* * *

Bobbi was still sitting at the end of the bed at about 10:30. Skye and Bobbi had been talking for about an hour, just getting to know each other. After all, they'd only met about six hours ago.

"Bobbi, you can go to your bunk. I know you're tired." Skye told the blonde.

"I'm not going anywhere. If you're stuck in a hospital room, then so am I." Bobbi told the brunette.

"Bobbi," Skye pleaded as she felt bad for keeping Bobbi up.

"Skye," Bobbi whined, mocking Skye's pleas.

"Oh you're so lucky I love you."

"I know." Bobbi said with a big grin on her face.

"Get in here," Skye said as she lifted the covers for Bobbi to get in.

Bobbi carefully got in, trying to avoid hurting Skye's ribs. She laid her head on Skye's pillow and Skye lifted her head and rested it on Bobbi's chest. Bobbi slid her arm under Skye and wrapped it around her shoulders. Skye moved closer to Bobbi and the blonde rested her chin on top of Skye's head. They sat silently, just quietly enjoying each other's company.

"Bobbi?" Skye broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Bobbi replied.

"You were married to Hunter, right?"

"Right,"

"But he's not your soul mate," The brunette said. Her voice was quiet and childlike.

"No he's not, but I loved him. I still do, but as a friend. Our relationship never worked. He has his soul mate out there somewhere, and I have you." The blonde explained.

"I am yours, and you are mine." Bobbi said proudly.

"I am yours, and you are mine." Skye repeated

* * *

 **I was listening to 'One More Night' by Maroon 5 and it's basically the soundtrack to Skye and Bobbi's relationship. If you haven't already, go listen to it, and if you have any ideas for a song for their relationship leave it in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really loving this fic, there's not enough Bobbi/Skye fic.

Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.

* * *

Skye tossed and turned in her sleep, she accidentally bumped into Bobbi. The blonde agent woke up but the brunette didn't.

Bobbi looked around unaware of where she was. When she finally got her bearings she remembered that she'd gotten in with Skye. She looked at her watch, 3AM.

Bobbi noticed that there were tears streaming down Skye's face and she was quietly sobbing. But she was still asleep. Bobbi slowly sat up and looked at Skye. She didn't know whether or not to wake her.

Then suddenly Skye's breathing became short and erratic, she was sweating and the sobs got louder.

"Skye. Skye. Skye." Bobbi called frantically as she tried to shake her awake "Skye, wake up"

Skye's eyes snapped open and she sat up frantically. This must have hurt her ribs because she winced quietly. Bobbi was about to say something to her, when she noticed that the girl's breathing was still coming in short. It was too dark for Bobbi to see her properly, but she could hear the panicked breaths. Bobbi launched herself out of the bed and flicked the light on.

Skye's cheeks were wet, her eyes were red and her expression was panicked. Her vision became blurry and her surroundings were unfamiliar. She could faintly hear a woman's voice calling her. She saw a mass of blonde hair but couldn't recognise the woman's face. She was taking in strangled gasps and was beginning to feel dizzy.

Then she felt someone take her hands "Skye, focus on me. Skye" she recognised the voice, slightly. Bobbi.

Skye tried her best to focus on Bobbi's voice and Bobbi placed the brunette's hands over her heart. "Focus on my breathing Skye. Focus on my breathing and then try and copy it, ok?"

The hacker desperately tried to mimic Bobbi's breathing, but she couldn't get her erratic and uneven breathing to match Bobbi's smooth and calm.

Bobbi was beginning to panic. She didn't know what to do in this situation. Yes she was a biochemist, but this had never actually happened to her. She was tempted to go get Simmons, but she refused to leave Skye alone in this. Bobbi took a few breaths to calm down.

"Skye look at me. You need to be aware that this is a panic attack. You need to try to block out whatever thoughts put you in this state of mind. Just focus on me. Take deep breaths and focus on me."

Bobbi took a few deep breaths and Skye copied her.

* * *

After a while of Skye mimicking Bobbi, her vision started to clear and she no longer felt dizzy. She looked up at the blonde, who was staring at her with worry and concern on her face.

Bobbi leant over to the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of water that she'd put there. She handed it to Skye, who took it in shaky hands. Skye took a few sips then handed it back to Bobbi. She could see the panic in Bobbi's eyes start to slip away.

Once Bobbi was sure that Skye was ok, she took her in her arms and hugged her tight. Skye hugged her back and broke down into tears on her shoulder. Bobbi felt tears pricking at the edge of her vision. She didn't bother wipe them away, just let them roll down her cheeks. She didn't need to act strong in front of Skye; she knew she loved her no matter how tough she was.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. You can go back to sleep if you-"

"Skye stop. I don't care that you woke me up. I care for you, why can't you accept that. I love you; I'd do anything for you. I only met you yesterday but I'm already sure of that." Bobbi said

Skye tightened her grip on Bobbi and sighed in relief "I love you so much, but I'm so scared that you're gonna leave me. Everybody else in my life usually does, and I don't want to be alone" she said with tears in her eyes.

Bobbi pulled back and cupped her cheeks. She looked into the brunette's big brown eyes "Skye, you will never be alone. You have so many people that love you. May sat outside this room for about an hour just to make sure you were ok. Coulson would do anything for you. They both see you as the daughter they never had. Simmons sees you as a sister and so does Fitz. And me, well I see you as the most precious thing in my life. I will never leave you. I promise" Bobbi assured the young agent.

Skye smiled and fell back into Bobbi's arms

When Skye released the blonde they both laid down on the bed. Skye was pressed against Bobbi and the blonde had her arm wrapped around the brunette. She held her tight, she knew it made Skye feel safe.

"Do you wanna tell me what your nightmare was about?" Bobbi asked

Skye sighed "It was just a stupid dream"

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. But I don't care how stupid you think it is, I'll listen anyway" the blonde said

"I dreamt that I was running through the base, but it was empty. Everyone had left me, but you were still there. I found you on the bus. You said that I wasn't 'a good fit' then you locked me in the interrogation room, alone" Skye said, holding back tears. "You must think I'm a loser"

Bobbi held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "Loser? I think you're a rock star. And I love you more than anything. There's no way I'm leaving you. I'm never leaving you."

Skye snuggled into Bobbi and the blonde smiled "I love you Bobbi"

"You too rock star" Bobbi smiled

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter guys, but I really like the idea of Bobbi comforting Skye after a nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Especially Mircalla, whose review about dealing with abandonment I particularly appreciated.**

 **Thank you to FireflyOfTheShadowWolves for reviewing for me. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

"Skye, come on. It's 9 o'clock, you gotta get up." Bobbi said.

Skye groaned "Get lost Bobbi." She threw a pillow at her.

Bobbi caught the pillow and smirked. She yanked back the covers and Skye moaned. She automatically tried to curl up into a ball but winced at the pain that shot through her ribs.

Bobbi automatically went into worry mode "Are you alright?" she said concerned.

"Bobbi, I'm fine. Now let me sleep,"

"It's 9 o'clock. You've slept enough,"

Skye groaned and turned over to bury her head in the empty space where the pillow was. Bobbi smirked then walked over to the end of the bed. She pulled the cover off of Skye's feet and began to tickle them.

Skye giggled and quickly sat up "What the hell are you doing?" she smiled "Did you just tickle my feet?"

"Well it got you up, didn't it?" Bobbi smirked.

Skye sighed then again tried to lay down "Uh uh," Bobbi said as she quickly sat in the space where Skye was going to lay her head. Skye just looked up at Bobbi, smiled and then proceeded to lie on Bobbi's lap. Bobbi sighed and Skye laughed.

"Come on rock star, we gotta get up." Bobbi coaxed as she ran her fingers through Skye's hair.

"Why? It's not as if I have to do anything besides sit in this room," Skye replied.

"Yeah, but it's not good to just sleep the whole time. You should read a book or something." Bobbi smiled.

Skye scoffed at the idea, but said "why can't I read a book in my bunk, or on the bus. Why do I have to stay in here?"

"Because you were shot in the thigh yesterday and your ribs are bruised," Bobbi replied.

"The shot in the leg thing wasn't exactly life threatening. There was no way I'd die from a bullet to the thigh. At least not with shield tech around to fix it," Skye sighed.

"You could've died from the blood loss. And you nearly did. I had to practically drag you out of that safe house." Bobbi said.

"And I'm eternally grateful for that, but I'm fine now." Skye insisted, pouting at her.

Bobbi carefully lifted Skye's shirt to reveal the bruises "that's not fine. You need to let yourself heal."

Skye squirmed out of Bobbi's grip and pulled her shirt back down.

"Skye what is your problem with people seeing those bruises?" Bobbi asked loudly.

"I don't have a problem," Skye shot back.

"You clearly do. What is it? Are you worried they make you look bad? Because I didn't think you were that shallow, Skye."

"It's not that," Skye said.

"Then what is it Skye?"

Skye sighed "I got those bruises from fighting that guy. And if I can't even protect myself from one hydra agent, what chance do I have of being a proper field agent? I would have been killed if you didn't come in." Skye bowed her head.

Bobbi cupped the girl's chin, and lifted her head to look her in the eyes "Skye, you don't have to win every battle. Sometimes you have to lose a few to improve yourself. But it doesn't matter if you lose a battle, it matters if you pick yourself up and keep going."

"Yeah but I didn't get up. You pulled me out!" Skye argued.

"I didn't mean literally get up, you idiot." Bobbi smiled. "I meant it metaphorically, like your recovery process."

Skye smiled and Bobbi put her hand on her cheek "and anyway, none of the team cares about how many battles you lose. We all love you for who you are. A rock star." Bobbi smiled.

"Fine. I won't go back to sleep, but I'm not reading a book. And if I'm stuck in this room, you are too." Skye smirked.

"That's fine. You think I trust you to not leave this room." Bobbi scoffed "If I left the room you'd probably sneak out about a minute later." The blonde smiled a like exasperatedly.

"Hey," Skye said, pretending to look hurt. "That's" she paused. "That's… Probably true," she conceded.

Bobbi shook her head in mock disapproval and the young agent smiled.

* * *

Bobbi was sitting on the chair next to the bed, reading a book. Skye was on her laptop doing some pointless hacks.

"Bobbi, I'm bored." Skye moaned.

"I thought you were entertaining yourself on your laptop," Bobbi said without looking up from her book.

"Yeah, but you said to not get into any trouble. That really limits the hacks that I could do. So now I'm bored," Skye huffed.

Bobbi sighed and put her book down.

"Can't we go for a walk or something?" The brunette pleaded.

"You were shot in the thigh less than 24 hours ago, and you wanna go for a walk?" Bobbi said raising an eyebrow at the inappropriate suggestion.

"Well I'll use crutches if it makes you feel better," Skye offered.

The blonde smirked then said "Ok. We can go take a walk if you go in a wheelchair and I push you." She knew Skye would never agree to being pushed around in a wheelchair.

The young girl frowned then replied "Fine."

Bobbi was shocked "What? Really?" she asked, astounded.

"No. Of course not." Skye said like it was obvious "No way I'm going to be seen being pushed around in a wheelchair,"

Bobbi sighed and Skye smiled "Aaw Barbara. Did I get your hopes up?" she grinned.

Bobbi frowned "I told you, no one calls me that."

Skye grinned. "Why not? I think it's great. It really suits you." Skye laughed.

"I hate you," Bobbi frowned.

"Love you too Barbara," Skye smirked.

The blonde huffed, and Skye laughed.

"But seriously, I'm really bored." Skye said, once she'd stopped laughing.

"Well there's not much else to do in here," Bobbi said as if that was the obvious reason that she was bored.

"Exactly. So why don't we go do something on the base" Skye said, giving Bobbi her cutest smile. She stuck her bottom lip out and stared at the blonde with the best puppy dog eyes that she could muster.

Bobbi sighed. "Ohh. I hate you. You know what those puppy eyes do to me," the blonde stood up, leant over the bed and kissed the brunette on the lips. Skye reached up and clutched the neck of Bobbi's star wars shirt.

Skye needed to take a breath, so she placed her hands on Bobbi's chest and gently pushed her back. Bobbi moaned and tried to kiss her again, but Skye placed her finger on Bobbi's lips and said. "If you let me leave the room, I'll give you the best kiss you've ever had."

Bobbi hesitated before saying, "no deal. I love you and your kisses, but I care too much about your health."

Skye huffed "Bobbi, please. I'm so bored."

"Skye you've got to stay in bed. I'm only trying to look out for you." Bobbi explained.

"I know you are, and I'm grateful, but I've been in here all day." Skye complained.

"I'm sorry rock star, but you've got to stay in bed and keep weight off of your leg," Bobbi replied.

"Ok so how about we compromise? How about I stay in bed in my bunk. And we can watch a movie or something." Skye smiled.

Bobbi sighed and rubbed her forehead, "you're not gonna give up till I say yes, are you?" Skye smiled and shook her head. "Alright fine. But you have to use crutches to get to your bunk. And if it's too hard for you to walk there, you have to tell me."

Skye grinned and nodded.

* * *

When Bobbi returned with the crutches, Skye was a lot less eager to use them. She didn't want to walk through the base looking like a cripple.

"Come on then, rock star." Bobbi said before she helped Skye out of the bed. Skye stretched out her arms then took the crutches from Bobbi.

It was a lot harder to use them than she thought it would be. Bobbi walked beside her, never walking more than a step behind or in front of her.

"A little space, Bobbi," the brunette said, when she finally got frustrated with how much Bobbi was coddling her.

"I'll give you space when you're safely in your bed." The blonde replied firmly.

Skye huffed and Bobbi continued to crowd her.

When they finally got to her bunk, Bobbi pulled back the covers and guided Skye into the bed.

"Bobbi, I'm not a total invalid. I can get into bed by myself!" Skye said, a bit too harshly.

The blonde held up her arms and backed away.

"So, we watching a movie or not?" Skye said when she was safely tucked in bed.

"Sure. What do you wanna watch?"

"If you let me choose, we'll probably end up watching a Disney movie." Skye smirked.

"You know what rock star? Just because it's for you, I'll watch a Disney movie." Bobbi smiled.

"Aaw Bobbi. You really know the way to my heart," Skye smirked. "So how about we watch Frozen?"

Bobbi cringed and Skye smirked. "If you wanna choose the movie, I don't mind."

"No no. I don't mind watching Frozen. It sounds great." Bobbi lied to please Skye.

The brunette laughed, "Bobbi, I really don't care about what movie we watch. As long as you watch it with me,"

"No it's fine. I'd love to watch Frozen with you." Bobbi smiled sweetly. Skye smiled at the woman she loved and started to get the movie up on her laptop.

Bobbi hooked the laptop up to the TV in Skye's bunk and then settled herself in next to Skye. Skye cuddled up to Bobbi as the signature Disney castle appeared on the screen. Bobbi wrapped an arm around the girl and pulled her in closer. She kissed her forehead and the brunette smiled up at her. Every time she looked at the young hacker, she got lost in her big brown eyes.

"I love you Skye." Bobbi felt the need to make sure the girl knew that.

The brunette looked up at her, confused. "I know you do Bobbi, and I love you too. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can't I tell my soul mate that I love her?" Bobbi smiled.

Skye shrugged and nuzzled her head into the crook of Bobbi's neck.

* * *

"Skye, why the hell does that guy talk to his reindeer? And what is up with those rock troll things?" Bobbi asked, confused about the logic of the film. "Skye?" she repeated when she didn't get an answer.

The blonde looked down to see Skye sleeping peacefully. She smiled at the younger agent and gently stroked her hair. She pulled the cover up to Skye's shoulders and tucked it in around her.

She then got up out of the bed, switched the TV off and shut Skye's laptop. She left the room and walked towards the kitchen to make herself something to eat.

* * *

Skye woke up with her cover tucked around her instead of Bobbi's arm, which she had now gotten accustomed to. She slowly sat up and looked around the room. The TV had been switched off and her laptop had been shut. The door to her bunk was shut and her crutches were still on the floor by the bed.

She pushed her legs off the bed, and bent down to pick up the crutches. She slipped her hands through the handles and slowly stood up. She was still a little shaky on them, but could use them better than she could at first. She limped over to the door and slid it open.

She limped through the hallway, thinking of where she thought Bobbi might be. She decided to not check in the training room because she knew she wouldn't be able to get down the stairs. She started to hobble towards the kitchen as she knew Bobbi hadn't eaten since the bowl of oatmeal that she'd brought into the med bay.

She was halfway there when May walked out of one of the bathrooms and nearly knocked her over. May instantly put her arms out to steady the young girl.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?" She asked.

"Trying to find Bobbi." Skye replied.

May still had her hand on Skye's bicep to make sure she was steady.

"Who gave you those crutches and who let you leave the med bay?" May demanded.

"Bobbi. But only because I said I wouldn't get out of bed, if she let me stay in my bunk."

"Well clearly you stuck to that." May said sarcastically.

"I was in bed but when I woke up, Bobbi wasn't there. So I'm trying to find her," the hacker told her SO.

"Well, now you're going back to bed. Come on." May informed her as she started to guide her back to her bunk.

"No, May. I need to find Bobbi." Skye insisted.

"Skye, she's probably in the kitchen or something. She's not left you," May said, making sure Skye knew the last part.

"I know, but I was just wondering where she was." The girl replied.

"Ok, well I'll go find her when you're back in bed." May said.

"Can't I just go find her myself? I'm fine on these crutches. I made it this far on my own." Skye argued.

"Skye. You need to go back-"

"Please May. I've been cooped up in bed all day." She pleaded.

May sighed "Fine, but I'm coming with you. And if Bobbi's not in the kitchen, you're going back to bed. You're not walking round the whole base."

"Ok," Skye agreed seeing that was the best she was going to get.

* * *

"Look who I found wandering the halls." May said when they found Bobbi in the kitchen.

Bobbi turned to look at the door, where they were currently standing. "What the hell are you doing up?" The blonde exclaimed, before she got up off her stool and walked over to them. Skye sighed.

"She was looking for you," May answered for her.

Bobbi led Skye over to the kitchen counter and sat her down in a stool. "Skye, you can't just get out of bed and start wandering around."

"Yes, I can Bobbi. I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but I'm just trying to make it easier for you. I'm just making sure that you heal properly." Bobbi said.

"Bobbi, stop treating me like I'm about to break. I'm not some fragile thing that you have to wrap in cotton wool. I don't need you to baby me. I'm fine." Skye got up out of the stool and limped towards the door. "I'm going to my bunk, and I don't need either of you to help me get there."

Bobbi sighed and put her head in her hands as Skye hobbled out of the room. May crossed her arms and leant against the door frame. She watched Skye up until she turned a corner and could no longer be seen.

Bobbi looked over at May "She's quite a handful,"

May scoffed then said "I guess that's one way to describe how stubborn she is."

"I love her though." The blonde said.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, so do I."

The two smiled at each other.

"We'll let her cool down for about five minutes, then we'll go to her." May said.

Bobbi nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, sorry for posting a bit late, I've just been really busy.**

 **Again thanks to FireflyOfTheShadowWolves for betaing for me, I appreciate it so much.**

* * *

Skye limped down the hallway, she felt angry. But when that anger started to fade, she felt guilt. She knew Bobbi was only trying to help but it was still annoying. She knew Bobbi and May would let her cool off and then go to her bunk to find her. But she didn't want to be found, so she headed towards the bus.

The cargo ramp was always down now, so Skye walked up to the ramp and towards her old bunk.

She heard a thud "Shit" she swore under her breath. There was never any shield agents on the bus. No one used the bus except the old team and that was only when there was a mission. So who the hell was on the bus?

She was defenceless. She had no weapons, she was on crutches and she was in an open area of the bus so there was nowhere to hide.

She leant against the wall and lifted one crutch and held it up like a weapon. She heard footsteps getting closer. Then they were just round the corner. She swung the crutch and saw someone duck under it. The force of her swing had made her fall forwards. Before she knew it the person had their hands on her arms, steadying her.

She lashed out with her arms, but the person kept their grip solid.

"Skye, calm down. It's me" she heard Coulson's voice.

She looked up at the man and sighed in relief. She felt tears pricking at the edges of her vision. The brunette relaxed in his hold and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought you were supposed to be in the med bay" Coulson said

Skye didn't know what to say. She couldn't say that Bobbi let her go to her bunk; he didn't know that Bobbi was her soul mate. "Well… I, erm, I, err" she stuttered out

"I already know that Bobbi's your soul mate so maybe that helps you explain why you're out of bed." Coulson said

Skye was shocked "How the hell do you already know that? I only found out myself yesterday."

"May told me this morning" Coulson replied

"Of course she did" Skye sighed

"So, why are you out of bed?" Coulson asked again

"Bobbi said that she'd let me go to my bunk if I promised to stay in bed. I fell asleep and when I woke up, Bobbi wasn't there. I went to find her but May caught me. She took me to Bobbi, we had an argument and now I'm here" Skye summed it all up.

"Skye, you can't-" Coulson started

"Coulson, please don't tell me that I can't just get up and walk around. I've already heard that today, and it didn't go well the first time." Skye said irritably.

Coulson put his hands up in surrender "I was gonna come and see you when I found out that you'd been shot but I had to get Intel from Bobbi about her mission. And then I had to sort out some hydra thing. And I'm really sorry about that safe house, we thought it was empty." Coulson apologised

"Coulson it's fine. Don't worry." Skye assured him.

Coulson smiled slightly then said "Now, what are you doing on the bus?"

"I was just going to hang out in my old bunk for a bit. What are you doing here? You scared the hell out of me. I thought there was someone sneaking around."

"Yeah, I think I got that from the way you almost killed me with your crutch" Coulson smiled

"Yeah… sorry about that" Skye cringed "but nice reflexes"

Coulson chuckled. "I was just getting some stuff from my old office. I kinda miss this place." He said as he looked around.

"Yeah same. That's why I come and relax here sometimes. No offense, but it's more homely than the base"

"Yeah I agree. We had some really good times on here" Coulson said with a sad smile on his face.

"And some bad" Skye said, thinking about Ward.

Coulson cupped her cheeks "He can't hurt you anymore Skye. I won't let him" he said as he looked her in the eyes.

Skye smiled appreciatively at him.

"Alright, I'll let you get to your bunk. Do you want me to help you there?" He offered

"Coulson, stop worrying. I think I can make it to my bunk, which is literally just round the corner from where we're standing" Skye replied.

"Ok ok" Coulson chuckled "I'll leave you to it" he said before walking towards the back of the bus.

* * *

Bobbi and May waited in the kitchen for about 5 minutes before heading towards Skye's bunk.

"You know, she won't be in there" May smirked

"What?" Bobbi remarked

"She knows we're going to come look for her, there's no way she'll be in her bunk. She knows that's where we'll go looking." The senior agent explained.

"She wants to be alone, but that's not what she needs. I'm going to keep looking" Bobbi said

"I never said I was stopping" May replied. Her overwhelming love for the young girl was obvious. More obvious than she'd like to admit.

They checked Skye's bunk, just in case. Unsurprisingly, she wasn't there.

"Well, there's not many other places for her to go. She doesn't like many places on the base" Bobbi said

"Exactly" May said "She doesn't like the base"

"What are you talking about?" Bobbi said, confused

"I know where she is" May smirked

* * *

Skye walked into her bunk and slid the door shut. She climbed onto her bed and lay on top of the covers. She grabbed the Ipad that she'd taken from one of the computer rooms out from under her pillow. She was already bored and the Ipad was the only possession she'd left in the bunk, so she began to play some stupid game.

She was beating her high score, when the door slid open. May and Bobbi stood in the doorway.

"If you're waiting for me to invite you in, you'll be waiting a long time" Skye said coldly.

Bobbi sighed and they both walked in. Skye huffed and placed the Ipad back under the pillow. "What do you want?" She said impatiently.

May sat at the end of the bed by Skye's feet. Skye sat up, pulled back her feet and sat cross legged.

May sighed and studied Skye, trying to gauge her mood. Skye frowned "What?" she said to May rather harshly. May shrugged.

"Look Skye, we were only trying to look out for you-" Bobbi started

"There's a difference between looking out for me and treating me like I'm about to break" Skye interrupted.

"Okay, maybe I was being a little bit overprotective but what do you expect Skye. Of course I'm going to worry about you. I love you. You need to learn to let me love and care for you" Bobbi stated.

"Yeah, I've already been told that" Skye said, looking at May

"Yeah and it's the truth. I love you and I care about you. You need to learn to let me in"

Skye sighed and buried her head in her hands. May leant over and pulled her hands away. "We both love you" she stated. She took the young girl's hands in hers. Skye looked at her and May met her gaze. "And we both care about you." May squeezed her hands in reassurance.

Bobbi saw tears forming in Skye's eyes and felt them brimming in her own. She went and sat next to Skye on the bed. She pushed a bit of hair out of the hackers face and gently wiped her eyes. "I may have been a bit protective but I'm not sorry for that. I love you and I worry about you. That will never change. So I may be a bit overprotective but that's only because I love you" Bobbi cupped Skye's cheeks "you're my little rock star and you always will be"

Skye sniffed and wiped her eyes. Then she leant forward and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

May smiled and got up to walk out "May" The hacker called out. May stopped and turned back around. Skye pulled back from Bobbi and they both stared at the senior agent. "Stay" Skye pleaded quietly.

May nodded. Bobbi moved to sit on the other side of Skye, by the wall. May sat down next to Skye and smiled at her. Skye quickly threw her arms around the older woman. May tensed up out of surprise but relaxed when she felt Skye's head rest on her shoulder. She smiled and used one hand to stroke the girl's hair and the other to rub her back. Skye clutched at the back of May's shirt, never wanting the woman to leave.

May lowered her hand from Skye's hair to the small of her back. She held the brunette tighter. She'd never admit it, but she loved the girl that she was holding. She'd do anything for her, and she wasn't afraid of that. She wasn't afraid to show emotion like she used to be. Skye had changed her. She'd softened her. She'd wormed her way into the woman's heart and May had let her.

Reluctantly May pulled back. "I think you and Bobbi need some space"

Skye looked at her with fear in her eyes. The young girl thought the woman was leaving her. Skye didn't want May to go back to the way she used to be. The hacker liked this side of May. She liked the emotion that she saw in her SO's eyes.

May got up and Skye's hand shot out to clutch at the bottom of her shirt. Skye silently pleaded with her. May reached for Skye's hand and held it. She rubbed her thumb around the girl's hand in soothing motions. "You and Bobbi need some time together. I'll come check on you later" May assured the brunette. Skye looked May in the eyes to make sure she meant what she said. May looked at Skye to assure her. Skye nodded and May let go of her hand. May smiled at the couple before leaving the room.

* * *

Bobbi laid her head on Skye's pillow and Skye laid her head next to her. They looked at each other and Bobbi kissed Skye on the forehead. When she laid her head back on the pillow Skye cupped her cheeks. She smiled then pressed her lips against the blonde's. Bobbi pushed her hands into Skye's hair.

Skye pulled back gasping for air and Bobbi smiled "I think that's the longest kiss I've ever experienced" she panted "How are you not out of breath?" she asked incredulously.

Bobbi smirked "Not the longest kiss I've ever had"

Skye raised her eyebrows and smirked "Oh and how many people have you kissed?"

"Oh loads, baby" Bobbi smirked

Skye pretended to look hurt

"None of them meant as much as yours do" Bobbi buttered her up

"Yeah, nice save" Skye smirked

"I know" Bobbi grinned before pulling Skye in for another kiss.

* * *

Bobbi was still lying in Skye's bed at about 11 o'clock. Skye was on her laptop (as Bobbi had gone and got it for her) and Bobbi was watching something on TV.

Skye closed her laptop and looked at Bobbi. Bobbi turned the TV down and looked at Skye.

"You can't sleep in here. Not that I don't want you to, but the bed's too small and I don't want you nearly falling off. You'll probably give me all the space because you don't want to hurt my ribs, and that'll mean that you're either squashed against the wall or falling out of the bed on the other side." Skye told the blonde

"I don't mind either of those scenarios" Bobbi replied

"Yeah, but I do. I don't want you sleeping uncomfortably and hurting your back or something"

"Skye I'm not that old!" Bobbi remarked.

Skye snickered.

"I don't get back pains." Bobbi grumbled and Skye continued to laugh.

"Sure you don't Barbara" Skye laughed

Bobbi frowned and huffed "I do not get back pains. And don't call me Barbara, Mary Sue Poots" Bobbi smirked.

Skye's jaw dropped "How the hell do you know that?"

Bobbi laughed "I just looked you up in shield's data base"

"I thought I erased all traces of that name" Skye said, shocked that Bobbi now knew her old name.

"You almost did. It took me ages to drag that up. I only found out that Skye wasn't your real name when May told me" Bobbi said

"Oh my god. Does May know about that name?" Skye said

Bobbi laughed then said "No. I didn't tell her that I found it"

Skye sighed in relief then frowned "I can't believe you went searching for my name"

"Well, I knew it had to be bad, otherwise you'd have already told me. And now you can't use my name to take the piss out of me" She smirked.

"I hate you"

"I love you too, rock star"

Skye grinned at her nickname then said "whatever Barbara. Now back to the sleeping arrangements. I think you should go back to your bunk and get a proper sleep"

Bobbi huffed then grinned "Fine, Mary sue, I'll go"

"I swear to god Bobbi, if you call me that again I'll-"

"You'll what?" Bobbi interrupted with a smile

"I'll kick your ass" Skye finished with a smile of her own. "Now go to bed" she ordered

The blonde performed a mock salute before kissing Skye on the forehead and getting up to leave the room.

"Love you Bob" Skye said

"Love you Mary" Bobbi smirked.

Skye glared at her

"Alright." She snickered "Love you Skye" Bobbi smiled

* * *

Skye sat in her bed for 5 minutes, silently wishing she hadn't asked Bobbi to leave. She missed her, but she knew that letting Bobbi get a good sleep was the right thing to do.

The brunette sat up when she heard the door slide open. Bobbi was stood in the doorway juggling a duvet, a blanket and two pillows. Skye was about to get up and help her when Bobbi said "No. Stay in bed. I've got this" she walked into the room and dropped the stuff on the floor next to Skye's bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Skye asked once Bobbi had emptied her hands.

"What does it look like? I'm making a bed" she said.

"What? Why?" the brunette said

"You didn't think I was actually going to leave you" Bobbi frowned

"I told you to go get a good night's sleep. Sleeping on the floor will not achieve that" Skye said

"No. You said that I wouldn't get a good night's sleep if I was squashed in your bed. I can get a good sleep on the floor. I've slept on the floor many times. You seem to forget that I'm a world class spy" the blonde smirked

Skye sighed "fine. Whatever. Do what you want; it's clear that I'm not going to be able to change your mind"

Bobbi smirked and started to lay her duvet out on the floor. She placed the pillows on the duvet and sat down. She pulled the blanket over her and smiled up at Skye who was watching her from the bed.

"Night rock star" Bobbi said

"Night Barb-"

"Don't you dare. Mary Sue" Bobbi smirked

Skye smiled "Goodnight Bobbi"

* * *

At about half eleven, May silently slid open Skye's door. She peeked in and smiled at the sight of Skye sprawled across her bed and Bobbi sleeping peacefully on the floor. Skye's hand was hanging off the side of the bed and Bobbi's was stretched out near the bed, so their hands were about a centimetre apart.

May crept over to Skye and pulled her covers up to her shoulders. She knew that Skye would probably kick them off by accident in her sleep, but she did it anyway. She kissed her on the forehead then looked at Bobbi. The blonde had the blanket pulled over her head, so that her feet were peeking out at the bottom. May smiled then bent down and pulled the blanket over her feet and tucked it in around her shoulders.

The TV was quietly playing to itself and Skye's laptop was open at the end of her bed. May grabbed the TV remote from beside Bobbi and switched it off. She quietly shut Skye's laptop then left the room, silently sliding the door shut behind her.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for all your reviews. They really help me to continue writing the fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. The next couple of chapters will follow the storyline of AoS more than my others have.**

 **Thanks again to FireflyOfTheShadowWolves for betaing for me. And thank you for all the reviews I've gotten, I really appreciate them and enjoy reading them, so please keep them coming.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

About a month later, Skye was up and walking around. During that month Bobbi had smothered her, and stood by her side every time she had physiotherapy. She'd continuously chant encouraging things like Skye was a child. But the brunette didn't mind. She'd started to let Bobbi in more. Whenever the blonde fussed over her and coddled her, she'd just let her.

Skye had also been working on figuring out some ancient symbols for Coulson while she was recovering. They were heading out to some ancient temple for Skye's first mission since she'd been shot. She didn't know the details of the mission yet, she was getting ready to head to debrief.

She put on a grey shirt, some black jeans and was on her bed zipping up her boots when she heard a knock at her door.

Bobbi walked in wearing a blue jumper and some black pants. "Hey," she said as she leant down and kissed Skye "I missed you."

"Bobbi we got out of bed about half an hour ago. You only went to the showers; you weren't on some long mission." Skye smiled.

"Yeah, and in that half an hour, I missed you." Bobbi smiled back. "Now hurry up, we're already late for debrief."

"So why didn't you go straight to debrief. Why'd you come here first?" The brunette asked.

"Well. I wasn't gonna go without you. Plus you're basically leading debrief. You need to tell the team about the underground city." The blonde replied.

Skye groaned and Bobbi pulled her up off the bed. "Come on rock star,"

* * *

When they got on the plane for debrief, the team was already there. Everyone turned to look at them.

"In your own time sweetheart." Hunter smirked at the two of them.

"You're 10 minutes late." Coulson stated.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We overslept." Skye grinned.

Bobbi tried her best to hide the grin that had appeared on her face. They had definitely not overslept. What they were doing definitely didn't involve sleep. In fact, it kept them up for most of the night.

"Fine. Just get the map of the city up." Coulson said obviously not believing them, but deciding not to say anything.

Skye grinned at Bobbi before she walked over to the table and got the map up on the screen.

All eyes were on the brunette as she started to explain the map. "Right, so we've figured out that the alien symbols are a map of an underground city. We know that the city's in San Juan, we just don't know how to get down to it. There's a heap of volcanic rock above it, so we need to scope out the area and see if there's any other way to get down there. We're unsure of whether HYDRA has a way to get down there, so we have to get down there before they have a chance to."

Skye looked to Coulson and he nodded. Skye walked over to Bobbi and Coulson took her place in front of everyone. "I've been informed by agent Koenig that HYDRA tried to grab Raina earlier."

"What? Why?" Skye asked curiously.

"They're grasping at straws. They're trying to find the city and they're desperate. We can't let them get their hands on her." He said firmly.

Skye nodded.

"May, you're gonna lead an extraction for her. Bobbi, Mack, Fitzsimmons and I are going to head to San Juan to try and figure something out." Coulson stated.

"We're splitting up?" Skye said worriedly glancing at Bobbi.

Coulson nodded.

"But I'm going with you, right?" Skye said to Coulson but really she was saying it to Bobbi.

"No. You're going to take point on Raina's interrogation." Coulson replied.

"Sir, I-" Bobbi began to protest.

"Fitzsimmons, Mack. Go get ready, we leave in an hour. Hunter you're going with May, go get your gear ready." Coulson interrupted.

When everyone cleared out Skye moved closer to Bobbi. Bobbi took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Sir, with all due respect, I think Skye should-" Bobbi started.

"Morse, Skye will be with May. She'll be fine." Coulson interjected.

"I know sir, but-"

"Morse, I've made my decision. I'd like you to respect it." Coulson said sternly.

"Yes sir." Bobbi nodded reluctantly.

"You're dismissed," Coulson said.

* * *

Bobbi stormed out of the room, with Skye in tow.

"Bobbi," Skye called out as she raced to catch up to the blonde. "Bobbi!"

Bobbi stopped suddenly and whirled around to face Skye. Her expression softened as she saw the vulnerability in the brunette's eyes.

"Sorry." Bobbi said "I didn't mean to storm away from you like that,"

"It's fine." Skye replied.

"No, it's not. I promised I'd take care of you and always be there for you. And now I'm leaving you on your first mission back." Bobbi murmured.

"Bobbi, I know you don't want to leave me. You have to do what Coulson tells you to." Skye looked at Bobbi with her big brown eyes.

"I love you so much." Bobbi smiled.

"Yeah, you too Bob." Skye smiled back. "Now, you better go get ready for your mission."

"Okay, but promise you'll take care of yourself on the mission." Bobbi said.

"Promise," Skye assured the blonde. Bobbi nodded then headed towards her bunk. As Skye headed towards her own.

"Morse." May called out as she caught up with Bobbi in the hallway. She'd waited for Skye to leave before she confronted the woman.

"What do you want May?" Bobbi replied harshly as she continued to walk towards her bunk.

May walked beside her. "First of all, I'm sorry to have to split you up. But I promise I'll keep Skye safe."

"I made a promise as well. To Skye. I promised I'd always take care of her and be here for her, but it seems that I can't keep that promise." The blonde said.

"I know, but I wouldn't split you guys up unless there was a reason." May caught Bobbi's attention and the blonde stopped.

"What reason?" She questioned.

"Let's go to your bunk and talk." May said and the blonde nodded.

* * *

Bobbi led May into her bunk and slid the door shut behind them.

"What's going on?" Bobbi asked worriedly.

"Okay. When Coulson, Fitz, Trip, and I went on a mission we met Skye's father. He was a total psychopath, he nearly killed Trip, and he was with HYDRA."

"Oh god." Bobbi said as she worried about Skye. "Skye doesn't know, does she?"

May shook her head, "we haven't told her."

"I don't want to tell her about this either, but we can't hide it from her May. She deserves to know." Bobbi said.

"I know, we were going to tell her but we need her focused for the mission." May stated. "We're gonna tell her after we've dealt with all this."

Bobbi nodded. "Look after Skye, ok?"

"Of course," May assured her.

The women nodded at each other before May left the room.

* * *

Bobbi walked towards the plane with her duffle bag on her shoulder and a gun tucked into her waistband.

She walked up the cargo ramp and up onto the second floor. Skye was sitting on one of the sofas with her head on the table. Bobbi looked at her carefully and realised that she was asleep. She didn't want to wake her, but she had to make sure that she had all her stuff.

"Skye," she said as she shook her awake, "Skye, wake up."

Skye's eyes flew open and she flew up into a sitting position, panting.

"Hey, it's okay. You're okay." Bobbi assured her.

Bobbi looked at her worried that she was having a panic attack, and sighed in relief when the brunette caught her breath and looked up at her with big brown eyes.

"You okay?" Bobbi placed her hand on Skye's shoulder.

Skye nodded. "Yeah. It was just a nightmare."

"You sure?"

Skye nodded.

"I'm sorry to wake you but I wanted to check that you had all your stuff. We're leaving in ten minutes" Bobbi said.

"It's fine. I've got all my stuff." Skye said shakily, still recovering from the nightmare.

Bobbi sat on the edge of the sofa and Skye moved over to give her space. The blonde wrapped her arm around the brunette and looked her in the eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

The hacker nodded, "Bobbi, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. I promise."

Bobbi smiled sympathetically, "Okay. But if you ever want to talk, just know I'm here for you."

Skye smiled gratefully "Thanks."

Skye cuddled into Bobbi and rested her head on her shoulder. Bobbi rubbed her arm and held her tight. They stayed like this until May walked in and said that they were about to take off.

* * *

When they landed in San Juan, Skye walked with Bobbi to the main room. Coulson, Mack and Fitzsimmons were already there. Mack and Fitzsimmons said goodbye then walked up the stairs and boarded the quinjet that was docked on top of the bus.

"Stay safe Skye." Coulson said.

Skye launched herself at him and threw her arms around him. Coulson was shocked at the sudden act, but proceeded to wrap his arms around her.

"Be careful AC." Skye told him once she'd released him.

Coulson nodded at her then looked at May. She nodded at him and he nodded in reply, like they were having some sort of telepathic conversation. Coulson looked at Skye once last time before following the others and heading onto the quinjet.

Bobbi rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Skye. Skye returned the hug and slotted her head into the crook of Bobbi's neck. Bobbi held her tight. The blonde really didn't want to leave Skye, but she knew she had to.

"Promise me you'll come back." Skye muttered into Bobbi's neck.

"I promise." The blonde assured her.

Skye pulled back and they looked at each other. Bobbi took Skye's hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Promise me you'll be careful." The blonde pleaded.

"I promise."

Bobbi looked over Skye's shoulder at May. "Promise you'll look after her."

May nodded.

"Bobbi, I don't need babysitting. I'll be-" Skye smiled.

"And you gotta promise that you'll listen to May and follow her orders." Bobbi cut her off.

Skye cupped Bobbi's cheeks and looked her in the eyes, "I'll do my best," she smiled.

Bobbi rolled her eyes, "I'm serious."

"I know you are." Skye smiled before she pulled Bobbi's face closer. Their lips connected and Bobbi never wanted to leave. Neither of them cared that May was watching them uncomfortably.

When they pulled back, Bobbi looked worried. "I'm not leaving until you promise not to do anything stupid"

Skye sighed "I promise."

Bobbi nodded then again looked at May.

Her mouth opened to say something but May stopped her. "I promise I'll look after her." the older agent assured the blonde.

Bobbi nodded and looked at Skye lovingly before starting to walk up the stairs. She stopped on the second step and turned to look down at the brunette.

"I am yours, and you are mine." Bobbi said.

Skye smiled "I am yours, and you are mine."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys. updating twice this week because I'm really excited about the next few chapters. Thanks to FireflyOfTheShadowWolves for betaing for me, and thanks for doing it extra quickly this week. As always I really appreciate it.**

 **This chapter has a lot of dialogue from the actual episodes and sticks to the actual aos plotline a lot more than my other chapters.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Skye watched Bobbi go, and even when the blonde faded from sight, Skye stood gazing in the direction she had left.

May let her stay like that for ten minutes, then "C'mon Skye. Let's go downstairs."

Skye didn't reply.

May walked over and stood in front of Skye. She took the young girl's hands in her own. "Bobbi will be fine. You know how tough she is. I promise she'll come back to you." May said, stressing her last point.

Skye looked her SO in the eyes "You promise?"

"I promise." May reassured her.

Skye nodded then let May lead her downstairs.

* * *

After Skye, May and Hunter got Raina on the plane, Skye followed May down to the lab to clean herself up after her fight with agent 33.

May sat her down on a stool and began to clean her cuts.

"You fought really well today." May said proudly.

"Huh?" Skye said like she was in a daydream. "Oh, um, thanks,"

"Raina said something to you, didn't she?" May said as she'd noticed a change in Skye ever since they'd gotten back.

"Sorry. What?" Skye said as she shook herself out of whatever daydream she was in.

"What did Raina say to you?" May asked.

"What? Nothing?" Skye answered.

"Skye." May said sternly.

Skye sighed, and then said "She said that she could touch the obelisk, she said that it's alien. She told me that I could touch it, that my father thinks I can. She said it's my destiny," Skye unloaded everything that Raina had told her onto May.

"And you believe her?" May continued to clean Skye's cuts.

"No…Maybe… I don't know." The brunette sighed frustratedly.

May stopped what she was doing and looked her in the eyes. "Skye, you can't trust her. She lies and manipulates to get whatever she wants."

"I know, but this is different. I don't think she was lying. I think she genuinely believes in all this crap." Skye said.

"She can believe whatever she wants, but you can't let Raina get into your head. You promised Bobbi that you wouldn't do anything stupid." The older woman said.

"I know," Skye trailed off as May continued cleaning her cuts.

Once they had finished, Skye got off the stool and looked at May.

"I know you guys met my father." Skye stated.

May looked at her.

"I went to find Bobbi and I overheard you talking to her."

"Skye, we were going to tell you, just not right now. I'm so-"

"It's fine. You wanted me focused on the mission, I get that. I get that you didn't want to tell me that I'm the daughter of a murderous, delusional, psychopath." Skye laughed.

This worried May. Skye was near hysterical.

"My dad's a crazy lunatic, who thinks I'm some sort of alien. He wants me to hold some weird alien object that will probably kill me, just so he can see if he's right. Oh and also, he's working with hydra. What a great guy, I can't wait to meet-"

"Skye," May shouted. "Snap out of it."

Skye blinked and shook her head. "Sorry," She said looking down at her shoes.

May took her hands "Skye, look at me." the brunette continued to stare at her feet. "Skye." May called out again.

Skye slowly looked up.

"I know this must all be so frustrating and confusing, but I need you focused for this mission. I promise once this all over we can talk about your father and sort something out. But right now we need to stay on mission and focus on stopping hydra. Okay?"

Skye nodded and May squeezed her hands in assurance.

"Okay, Coulson wants you to take point on Raina's interrogation. How about you go do that." May said. Skye nodded then headed towards the room they'd left Raina in.

* * *

When Raina had told Skye about the obelisk and the city, Skye feared for her team. She ran towards the debrief room and had ran past May, who was now following her, on her way there.

"Skye, what's going on?" May asked as Skye began to type on the holotable.

Skye ignored her and continued typing.

"Skye!" May shouted.

Skye's head shot up to look at her SO. "The team, they're in danger. If they go down to the city they'll be killed. We need to contact them. We need to warn them."

"Skye, Raina could be lying to get you all worked up."

"She's not lying this time," Skye got up Coulson on the contact list and called his phone. The table beeped and 'no signal' appeared on the screen. "Damn it!" Skye cursed as she slammed her fist down on the table.

"We're getting some kind of interference." May said, confused.

"Shield 616, do not engage your defences, or you will be shot out of the sky." A voice boomed over the speakers.

"Whitehall." May gritted her teeth.

* * *

"There's hydra quinjets outside the windows on both sides." Trip said as he walked in with Hunter.

"Then let's step on it, shall we." Hunter said.

"You have someone on board that I want. A woman named Raina. I'm going to send over a representative to get her. Any attempt to evade or retaliate, will be met with hostile fire. Uncloak and prepare to be boarded." Came Whitehall's voice.

"Destiny calls." Raina said smugly, from where she had appeared in the corner.

* * *

May, Skye, Hunter, Trip and Koenig walked out of the room and into the main room to wait for Whitehall's representative. Everyone had their guns out and trained on the stairs where the representative would come from.

"I'm not going to give up the lives of everyone on the plane for her, she's not worth it." May said as she looked at Raina who was looking pretty smug.

"Hydra already has the obelisk, if they have Raina too-" Skye started.

"We still have the edge. Coulson's already on site, hydra's not." May countered.

"How'd they find us? We were cloaked." Trip asked.

"Raina's tracker," everyone looked up at the voice. They watched as the rest of Grant Ward appeared on the stairs. "Old frequency shield used during the cold war. What can I say, I'm a history buff." He said smugly.

May had to stop herself from shooting him right there.

"Lower your weapons." He sighed "Anyone shoots, the plane goes down. We all die."

"Maybe it's worth it." May growled.

"Let's not get carried away just yet." Hunter called from the other side of the room.

Ward turned and looked at Raina "Let's go," he told her, motioning to the stairs.

"With pleasure," Raina smirked.

"You too, Skye." Ward said.

May looked at Skye and the brunette stared back at her.

"What?" Skye said, confused.

"I made you a promise, Skye, I'm here to keep it." Ward took a step towards her "You're coming with us."

May lifted her gun slightly and kept it trained on Ward "The hell she is!" she said as she protectively stood in front of Skye. "She's not going anywhere."

"She comes, or the deal's off." Ward countered.

"Shut up." May growled.

"May, if I don't go with him, he's gonna blow this plane to pieces." Skye said.

"They're hydra, they'll do it anyway," Trip countered.

"You can't trust him, Skye." May continued to glare at Ward.

"Yes, you can. Skye look at me." Ward said.

"Don't. Talk. To her." May gritted out.

"I give you my word, come with me and we won't fire a single shot. Everyone gets out alive," Ward said.

"Good one. Is that what you told my brother? Before you killed him." Koenig called out.

Ward looked at him "How many of you are there?"

Skye took the distraction from Koenig and looked at May.

"Skye," May faced her "You can't." She almost pleaded with the younger woman.

"There's no other way. You know that." Skye looked May in the eyes "Whatever happens, I can handle myself. Just make sure that Bobbi doesn't do anything stupid."

May looked at the hacker and Skye could see the worry in her eyes. Skye nodded to assure her and May nodded back, giving Skye the permission she needed to stride forward towards Ward.

He nodded at her and she resisted the urge to shoot him in the head. He stuck his hand out and she reluctantly handed him her gun. He then motioned for her to walk up the stairs.

Raina stopped her on the first step "Oh Skye, don't forget your tablet. You know, the one with the map to the city on it." she smirked smugly.

Skye glared at her before retrieving her tablet. She looked behind her at May once more, and saw the concern in her SO's face. Once again, she nodded at her and the older agent nodded back.

* * *

Ward took Skye and Raina onto a quinjet. Ward sat the brunette down on one of the seats and told the pilot to take off.

"Not flying us yourself, Ward?" Skye was playing with him, trying to tick him off.

"No, I thought I'd stay back here and enjoy your company." Ward smiled back at her.

Her expression turned sour and she glared at him.

He stood towering over her "Hands." he ordered.

Skye was confused, until she saw the zip tie in his hand. She scoffed then stuck her hands out "Am I too much for you to handle, Ward?" Skye smirked.

Ward tied the zip tie around her wrists and laughed dryly "Well, I hear May's been training you."

Skye scoffed "Yeah, she's been doing a better job than you ever did" the brunette smirked

"I'm sure she is," Ward smirked "I know what you're doing Skye. You're trying to tick me off, but it's not going to work. I'm going to keep my promise to you Skye, whether you like it or not. Your dad's been waiting quite some time to meet you, and I'm going to make sure that he doesn't have to wait any longer."

Skye glared at him and he smirked at her "You should try and get some sleep; we're still a couple hours out." He stated.

* * *

After May and Trip managed to evade the hydra jets they flew back to base. May headed to her bunk to contact Coulson.

"Hey May." came Coulson's voice from down the phone. May detected a hint of defeat in his voice.

"Coulson, is something wrong?" May asked, concerned.

"We found a way into the city and Mack, he went down there. But whatever came back was not Mack. Something happened to him down there. He attacked us and fell underground. We had to leave him" she heard him sigh down the phone.

"What about Bobbi and Fitzsimmons. Are they okay?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, they're fine. A bit shaken up but they're fine."

"Coulson, I..." May paused.

"What is it May. What's wrong?" Coulson asked worriedly.

"It's Skye. Ward took her. He came with hydra to take Raina, but he took Skye as well. He's taking her to see her father." May said.

There was silence at the other end of the phone.

"Coulson," May called into the phone "Coulson, say something."

"I don't know what to say." May could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Coulson, we need to tell Bobbi. She needs to know. But don't let her do anything stupid." May said.

"I know, but she's flying the quinjet right now. We'll tell her when we get back to base."

"Okay. I'll see you when you get back." May cut off the call and threw her phone across the room in anger. It hit the wall and shattered. She slumped onto her bed and buried her head in her hands "Oh, Skye." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

When the quinjet landed, all Bobbi wanted to do was find Skye. She'd expected her to be waiting for them when they landed, but she wasn't so Bobbi headed towards the brunette's bunk.

When she discovered it empty, she walked out of the room with the intention of heading towards Skye's bunk on the bus. But as she was closing Skye's door behind her, May walked up to her.

"Hey May, have you seen Skye? I can't find her anywhere?"

Bobbi read the look on May's face and she instantly started to worry "Where is she?" Bobbi demanded.

May opened Skye's door "How about we do this somewhere a bit more private." She took Bobbi's arm to lead her in, but Bobbi pulled away.

"May, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where the hell she is." Bobbi raised her voice slightly.

"Morse, get inside now." May ordered as she motioned towards Skye's bunk.

Bobbi stormed into the bunk.

Once they were inside, May closed the door.

"You might want to sit down." May said to the blonde.

Bobbi didn't say a word as she continued to stand and stare at the older woman "May, just tell me where the hell she is!" Bobbi growled. The blonde noticed how harsh she was being. She sighed and softened her expression "I'm sorry May, but please." Bobbi begged "Just tell me where she is,"

May sighed, "Ward came with hydra to get Raina, he had the plane surrounded. He wanted Skye and she chose to go with him, to save the rest of us." May said.

Bobbi spun around and punched the wall.

"Bobbi." May called out.

May grabbed Bobbi's shoulders and the blonde turned to face her. There were already tears streaming down her face. She took in a breath and breathed out shakily.

"What does he want with her?" Bobbi asked quietly.

"He's taking her to see her dad. I don't think Ward will hurt her. This is his sick way of making things up to her."

"I'm not worried about Ward; her dad's a total psychopath. You told me yourself what he is." Bobbi argued.

"I don't think he'll hurt her either. I think he just wants to meet his daughter. I don't think he's got some ulterior motive." May assured Bobbi.

"Yeah, but he's still a total lunatic, and he's with hydra. Skye's been taken by hydra as well as Ward."

"I know, but we'll find her. I promise we'll find her, but you have to promise not to do anything reckless." The older woman told the blonde.

"I'm going to do anything I can to get to her. So I'm not gonna promise that." Bobbi said determinedly.

"Bobbi, Skye told me to make sure you don't do anything stupid. I'm just doing what she asked."

"I told her not to do anything stupid as well, but right now she's with Ward and hydra." Bobbi said.

"She did that to save us. Hydra would have shot us out of the sky if Ward didn't get what he wanted." May told Bobbi.

"I know she did. That's why I'm going to do anything to save the woman I love."

* * *

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys. Sorry for not updating in a while. I've already started writing a sequel to this fic, which is annoying as I'm not even nearly finished with this fic.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Skye must have fallen asleep, because she woke up with a start, sweating and panting. She looked around. She was still on the quinjet; Ward was crouched down next to her.

"Skye, you alright?" He said with actual concern in his voice. Skye was disgusted at this. "You must have been having a nightmare."

She looked down to see his hand on her knee. "Don't touch me" she growled at him.

Skye saw a look of hurt on his face, before he regained his composure and slid his hand off her knee. He stood up and looked at her, before walking away towards the cockpit.

"You know, he watched you while you were sleeping. He looked genuinely concerned" she heard a voice say from beside her.

She turned her head to see Raina looking at her.

"Did I ask for your input?" Skye snapped

"I think he genuinely loves you." Raina continued and Skye growled at her "But of course you already knew that. You just refuse to believe it, because you see him as a monster"

"Raina" Skye warned

"Well once you touch the diviner, maybe you can be monsters together." Raina smirked

"I'm not stupid enough to go anywhere near that thing" Skye hissed

"It's not stupidity, it's evolution."

"It's alien" Skye remarked

"Yes, the diviner is. But we are not. We are not aliens, we're just more than human" Raina said

"The last person to touch that thing, was turned to stone" Skye glared at Raina

"Yes, but if what your father said is true, you won't be" Raina replied "We will emerge from the temple as angels"

"You're deluded" Skye shook her head.

She turned in her seat and put her back to Raina.

* * *

"We're here" Ward said as he walked out of the cockpit. He stood in front of her and motioned for her to stand.

She glared at him, but stood up.

He led her into some kind of mansion and up a flight of stairs.

"I thought you were over this hydra thing when you handed Bakshi over to us. You picked the wrong side, Ward" she said, trying to keep her cool.

"I'm not loyal to hydra. My orders were to get Raina. Bringing you along was just an added bonus" Ward replied

"We've played this game of 'let's kidnap Skye' before. It didn't end well for you the last time Ward." Skye quipped.

"I'm just keeping my promise" he said as cut the zip tie off her wrists. She discreetly rubbed the sore spot the ties had left on her wrist. Ward unlocked the door that they had stopped in front of. He held the door open and she reluctantly stepped in.

There was a man in a suit sitting on the couch. He stood up when she entered. She knew who it was.

"I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on" Ward said as her father rubbed his hands together nervously. Ward walked out and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Skye took one more step into the room but kept distance between her and her father.

Her father paced and she saw him start to get emotional.

"I'm sorry, I promised myself I wouldn't get emotional. It's just…" he cleared his throat "I've waited so long for this moment"

Skye just stared at him.

"Sorry. Let's start again" He cleared his throat again "My name's Cal, I'm your-"

"I know who you are. You're a monster" Skye interrupted

He looked at her "Thank you for meeting with me" he ignored her previous statement.

Skye frowned "Thank you for-" Skye paused "Are you serious? I was kidnapped off a plane, at gunpoint" Skye stepped forward "And that is all you have to say"

"You're right, I'm sorry. Let's not lose our heads. I'm just a bit nervous, I hope it's alright to admit that to you." He paced up and down the room. "This is a big moment. Father, Daughter, Family reunion." He motioned at himself and at Skye. "I wanted it to be perfect. I-I had plans. I didn't want it to be like this. Not here"

He looked at Skye and smiled "My god. You are beautiful"

The brunette looked at her feet and the room fell silent.

"Well, I don't know what you know about me but-" he started

"You're a monster, a murderer, a trail of death wherever you go." Skye cut in.

"Those are… all true" Cal said "But you have to understand, you were taken from me, and my world fell apart. It was the worst day of my life, losing you, but I didn't lose you. I wasn't careless. I didn't forget. You were stolen from me!" He aggressively shouted the last part and Skye stepped back in fear.

She looked at the crazed man who was her father. He was totally unstable. She fought to keep her cool.

Cal noticed the look in her eyes and softened his voice and expression. "I wasn't always like this. I wasn't always a…" he trailed off as he sat down on a chair.

He sighed and regained his composure "You were born in China. Your mother was Chinese. When you were first born we were so happy" he smiled and relaxed in the chair. "I worked in a clinic. People liked me. I liked myself" he looked down with a sad smile on his face.

"So what happened?" Skye asked as she took a step towards him.

He didn't answer, just continued to look at the floor "Hey" Skye said loudly to get his attention. His head snapped up, liked he'd just came out of a daydream.

He stood up and walked towards her "This is the thing I want to say." He looked her in the eyes and she looked at him. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, that I couldn't protect you. That I couldn't teach you about the stars, or sing you to sleep" his voice caught and tears formed in his eyes. Skye fought against the ones forming in her own.

"I know I'm a terrible disappointment, but I'm here now. And everything that's about to happen is supposed to happen" he said as he stepped towards her. "I'm gonna take care of you"

"Then get me out of here" Skye said

"What? Oh, maybe I haven't been clear. You are exactly where you're supposed to be" he smiled and nodded "This is your destiny"

Skye looked at him and stepped back out of fear.

* * *

After her talk with May, Bobbi had gone down to the garage and was twirling her escrima sticks. She'd lost Mack to the alien city and now she'd lost Skye to Ward.

She was still twirling her sticks when Hunter walked in.

"Hey Bob" He said with a sympathetic smile on his face.

Bobbi didn't reply, but she could feel herself getting emotional.

Hunter walked over to her

"Why did she go with them?" Bobbi cried as she fell into Hunter's open arms.

He stroked the back of her head and held her tight "She did it to save us" he answered

"hydra tried to shoot you out of the sky anyway. So she did it for nothing." Bobbi said angrily

"Hey, Bob. Don't say that. She did it to save us. She didn't do it for nothing."

Bobbi sniffed and pulled back from the embrace. "I know. I didn't mean that. I just can't believe she's with hydra. I can't lose her"

"And you won't. We'll find her, I promise. Coulson's got Trip and Koenig trying to hack into Raina's tracker. As soon as we've got the location we're gonna go get her." The brit consoled his ex-wife.

Bobbi smiled appreciatively at him. He frowned and looked at her. "There's something else. Something you're not telling me" he said.

Bobbi opened her mouth to protest but Hunter stopped her "I know it's something to do with Mack. Bobbi, what are you two up to?"

"Hunter, what the hell are you talking about?" Bobbi played dumb

"Bob, you can't lie to me, I know you too well. And you probably can't lie to Skye, so she's going to eventually find out that you're hiding something. So you might want to come out with it soon enough" Hunter said before he walked out.

When Bobbi had joined 'the real shield' she hadn't planned on meeting her soul mate, so she didn't know what to do anymore. Betray the organisation that she truly believed in, or betray the person she loved and the people who had become her family. She knew she should have easily chosen Skye and the team but it wasn't that simple. Shield was her life so it had to be the right shield.

* * *

Bobbi walked towards the bus. The team had been told to go there for debrief.

When she walked into the debrief room, Coulson, May, Fitzsimmons, Trip, Koenig, and Hunter were already there.

Coulson pulled up a picture of what looked like a mansion.

"This is an old theatre in San Juan" he explained to the team "Trip and agent Koenig tracked Raina's tracker to this theatre, which means-"

"Which means that's where Skye is" Bobbi interrupted

"Yes" Coulson replied "And it's practically on top of the chamber in the city."

"But we already know there's a ton of volcanic rock blocking entrance to the city." Koenig said

"Shield's got tech that could easily get through it, so hydra probably does too." Simmons said

"Yeah, plasma drill. That would make light work of it." Fitz added.

"May, Bobbi, Hunter and I will go stop hydra from drilling into the city and get Skye." Coulson said "Fitzsimmons and Trip, you go set the bombs to blow the city.

Everyone nodded

"Ok, everyone go get your gear. Wheels up in ten" May said.

* * *

After Cal told Skye about her mum and how she was taken, he was called to meet Whitehall.

She was left alone in the room, so she cried into her hands. She stopped when the door opened again and two hydra agents walked in.

"Whitehall wants to see you" one said as they pulled her to her feet. They stood behind her and motioned for her to walk. She contemplated her chances if she ran, but decided not to. The two guards hadn't zip tied her hands but they had guns and there were countless other guards swarming the place. So she walked with them.

"How does she fit in?" Whitehall pointed at her as she was walked into the main hall. Raina, Ward, Cal and a few other guards were there as well.

"I needed insurance that shield wouldn't blow us out of the sky" Ward told Whitehall.

"But you also ordered that the shield plane shouldn't be shot down. I had to counter that order myself"

Skye's eyes widened at this and she feared for the lives of her team.

"I have a theory as to why she's here" as Whitehall said this, agent 33 held up a case and unlocked it. She opened the lid and revealed the obelisk. She held it out towards Skye.

"I'd like you to pick it up" Whitehall requested.

"You first" Skye quipped.

The hydra agents surrounding her raised her guns and she heard the sound of the safety clicking off. They were all pointed at her.

The brunette looked at Cal and he nodded at her. She noticed the small knife in his hand.

She reached into the case and pulled out the obelisk. It glowed and everyone looked at her in shock.

Then she spun around and pressed the obelisk against one of the guard's neck. Cal stabbed another guard and Ward raised his gun. As did agent 33 and the other guards.

Whitehall stepped closer to her "I hope you're as special as your mother"

Raina took the obelisk off of her and returned it to the case. Ward's gun was taken by the guards and Cal lowered his knife.

"I'll confess, I didn't recognise you when you first barged into my office" Whitehall told her father

"If my daughter wasn't here, I would tear you and your men to pieces" Cal growled

"Well then I'll add that to the number of reasons that I'm glad she's here" he turned to look at Ward "you are the piece of the puzzle that I can't decipher. Why are you really here?"

"Is it really that hard to see?" Raina chimed in "It's love. Agent Ward believes if he helps Skye fulfil her destiny, she'll see him for who he really is." She smirked

Skye was disgusted at this. She already saw him for who he was. A traitorous, psychopathic monster

"It's a pity that you won't get to fulfil that destiny" Whitehall said "or that after all those years you won't get your vengeance for what I did to your wife" he looked at Cal, who was then knocked out by one of the guards.

"Secure him," Whitehall looked at Ward "but remain alert around agent Ward. He's a trained killer, one of the best. I have a feeling that in time I can make you comply." He smirked.

He then turned to look at Skye "Take her downstairs. I'd like to discover if you are as special as your mother. And after all" he paused and smirked "discovery requires experimentation"

Skye gulped and struggled as two guards gripped her arms. Ward looked at her with concern and she glared at him. This was his fault. She was going to be cut to pieces by Whitehall and it was all his fault.

' _Bobbi will come for me, won't she?'_ she thought, as she was dragged away by the guards.

* * *

Skye was walked downstairs by the guards and into a makeshift lab. She grew fearful when she spotted the hospital bed in the corner along with the surgical equipment beside it. The guards pushed the brunette towards it when she stopped walking. They gripped her by her arms and lifted her off her feet. She kicked and tried to lash out, but she couldn't free her arms from the guard's grip.

She kicked backwards and kicked one of them in their groin, this forced him to let go of her arm. She punched the other guard in the face. The guard which she'd kicked recovered and looked angry.

She went for a punch but he blocked it. He retaliated by delivering a striking blow across the side of her head. She crumpled to the floor and the world began to spin. She forced herself to stay awake. She wasn't going to let them cut her to pieces like they did to her mother. She tried to stand but the guard who'd she'd punched stamped down hard on her ankle. She cried out and instinctively reached out to touch it. She could tell it wasn't broken but she wouldn't be able to walk on it.

The guard who she'd kicked bent down and got in her face "Are you ready to behave now?" He smirked smugly.

She leant forward and spat in his face. He reacted by growling and punching her hard across the face. Her head flew backwards and hit the concrete floor. She felt blood trickle from her nose and her world was once again spinning. She refused to pass out, but she didn't have enough strength in her to stand let alone fight back.

The two guards gripped her arms again and dragged her over to the hospital bed. They lifted her up and threw her onto it. Her hands were slid through the leather restraints and so were her feet.

Then two men in lab coats walked in. One was a tall and skinny man with a thin black moustache. He had a disturbing grin plastered over his face. The other was a smaller man with well-groomed brown hair. He looked sheepish and nervous, like he didn't really want to be doing this.

The skinny guy walked over to her and smiled "Dr Whitehall sends his apologies. He had to deal with some other business. He sent my associate and I to discover your specialty."

The guards walked over to the door and stood guard.

The skinny man looked at his associate and nodded. The man nodded nervously before walking over to the surgical equipment. Skye's eyes widened when he returned with a glass syringe containing a yellow liquid. She tugged on her restraints even though she knew there was no way she'd be able to remove them. The skinny man placed his hand on her fist, stopping her struggle. He smirked at her.

"What are you giving me? What- what's in that?" Skye studied the syringe.

"Well we need you awake for the procedure, but we also need you to stay still and I don't think you're going to be able to do that. This is a paralytic agent. It will temporarily paralyse you." He smirked.

Skye looked at the smaller guy with fear in her eyes. She hoped he had some humanity left in him. "Please" she begged "You don't have to do this. Please don't do this. Please"

The skinny guy laughed at her efforts but the smaller man looked at her sorrowfully.

Suddenly there was a huge bang. Skye saw the skinny man look at the guards. "We'll go check it out" she heard one of them say

The skinny man looked back at her "We better get on with the procedure then" he looked at the small man.

She felt him wipe the surface of her neck with an antibacterial wipe. "I'm so sorry" he whispered as he put the needle against her neck.

She saw him place his thumb on the plunger, then "Get the hell away from her" came a harsh voice from across the room.

Skye lifted her head to see Bobbi and May, with their guns pointed at the two men. The smaller guy dropped the syringe and held his arms up in surrender. Skye sighed in relief when she heard the glass of the syringe shatter.

"Whitehall will keep coming for her. He will find her, and when he does" the skinny guy began "he will cut her to pieces"

Skye heard a shot then the man fell to the floor. She saw the blue from the icer crawl across his face. Then there was another shot and the smaller man fell to the floor.

"Skye" Bobbi sighed in relief as she ran over to the bed.

"Bobbi" Skye smiled.

Bobbi cupped Skye's chin and kissed her furiously. They pulled back and May and Bobbi began to get Skye out of the restraints.

Skye sighed in relief as she pulled her hands out of the restraints. Bobbi came back over to her and again cupped her chin. "What did they do to you? Are you alright?" the blonde looked the brunette over and discovered a nasty bruise forming on the side of her head.

"Bobbi, I'm ok. You got here just in time. They were about to…" Skye trailed off.

"It's fine. You're safe now. I promise." Bobbi assured her as she wrapped her arms around Skye. Skye wrapped her arms around the blonde and held on tight.

"Skye I'm incredibly relieved that you're ok and everything, but we need to go find Hunter and Coulson. They'll probably need our help" May said

Skye nodded then slid off the bed. She only remembered what had happened to her ankle when she stepped out of bed. She winced when she put weight on it. Bobbi steadied her. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned

"It's just my ankle. I think it's bruised" the brunette replied.

Bobbi sat Skye back on the bed "May, can you watch the door. I'm just gonna check Skye's ankle"

May nodded then moved towards the door.

Bobbi gently rolled up Skye's jeans to look at her ankle. There was already a big black bruise on it.

"I can probably walk on it, just really slowly." Skye told Bobbi

"It's just bruised but it's gonna be really painful" Bobbi grimaced.

Skye nodded and Bobbi wrapped her arm around the brunette's waist. Skye put her arm around Bobbi's shoulders and the blonde helped her off the bed. Skye rested some of her weight on Bobbi and they limped towards the door.

"We good to go?" May asked

"It's bruised not broken, but she's still gonna struggle to walk" Bobbi answered

"Ok, I'll go find Coulson and Hunter, you take her to the bus" May said and Bobbi nodded.

"No, I'll be okay. Coulson and Hunter need help against all the guards that are in this place. I can help. I'll just walk it off" Skye said.

"Skye, I don't think-" Bobbi started

"Bobbi, please. Let me help. I'll be okay" Skye pleaded with the blonde.

Bobbi sighed before looking at May who also sighed but nodded.

"Okay fine. But you stay with me at all times" Bobbi told the brunette.

Skye nodded.

The three then walked up the stairs to main part of the theatre, with May up front and Skye hanging onto Bobbi behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

The trio walked upstairs and into an empty hallway. The pain in Skye's ankle had shrunk into a dull ache. She was leaning on Bobbi less, but still had her arm around her neck. The blonde still had her arm wrapped firmly around the brunette's waist, not ready to let her walk on her own yet. May was up ahead with her gun held out in front of her.

They heard yelling and crashing in a room to the right. The three of them looked in and saw Cal on top of a man.

"Coulson!" May yelled, being the first to recognise the battered and bloodied body of Phil Coulson. She went to run into the room but Bobbi stopped her and turned her around. There were 8 hydra guards walking towards them. May looked at Skye, then Bobbi. Bobbi looked worriedly at Skye.

"I can go stop Cal, and get Coulson checked out on the bus" Skye said firmly

Bobbi sighed and looked unsure of this. She turned to look at the guards then sighed again "Ok, but be careful" Bobbi said

Skye nodded "I promise"

the blonde cupped Skye's cheek and pressed their foreheads together. Bobbi moved one hand from Skye's cheek to hold the back of her head. The brunette put her hands on Bobbi's neck. "I love you" Bobbi said, with worry and sadness in her eyes.

They pulled apart and Skye smiled at her blonde. "I love you too" she smiled "But don't you dare say it as a goodbye. I'll be fine and so will you. We'll see each other in a couple hours. This is not goodbye" Skye assured Bobbi, but also herself.

"I know." Bobbi put on a tiny smile "I guess I'll see you later then"

Skye nodded then ran into the room where Cal was beating Coulson. She quickly stole one last look of Bobbi, to see the woman taking on the guards with May. Then she ran up onto the stage of the theatre room, with her gun raised.

"Stop it!" she yelled. Cal continued to beat Coulson "Stop it or I'll shoot!" this didn't seem to bother the man, as he punched Coulson again "Dad!" she shouted.

Cal looked up at this. He panted "He took something from me"

Skye stepped off the stage and took a step towards them, her gun still raised. "No, he saved you from killing more people. Now get up and get away from him" she glared at him.

Cal slowly got up and backed away. Skye followed him with her gun in his face.

"You have to finish what we started" her father said

"No I don't. I'm not going down there. I'm not going to change or transform, or whatever the hell you think is gonna happen" she growled

"Why can't you see it's a good thing?" he argued

"Maybe it's all the dead bodies lying around. Or the fact that hydra wants it." She paused "I'm gonna make sure the obelisk never gets down into that city" she looked at him with tears forming in her eyes "And you're gonna leave. This is your one chance to walk away… or I will kill you"

He looked at her with hurt and sadness in his eyes "Okay, I'll go. But I'll be waiting for you. After you change, no one else will understand. They'll be afraid. Change is terrifying. But I'm your father and I love you, I will always love you Daisy." Cal looked at her one last time, before turning and walking out the room.

Her eyes lingered on him as he walked out. She sucked in a breath that she didn't realise she was holding, lowered her gun and ran over to Coulson.

She bent over him, put her hand on his cheek and began to cry "I'm so sorry" she choked out "I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him, and I wanted to and I couldn't" she sobbed "I'm so sorry" Coulson groaned and gasped in pain. Skye sniffed "I'm gonna make it right" she said firmly "I'm gonna find the obelisk and I'm gonna stop the drill"

"No" Coulson said quietly

"I'm gonna make it right"

"No Skye." Coulson groaned as she got up. "Skye no, don't go down there" he said as she ran out of the room. He couldn't get up, let alone try to stop her.

* * *

Bobbi stood over the unconscious body of the last guard, panting. She had a bloody nose, a cut under her eye, a split lip, and her ribs hurt like hell. May also looked out of breath and weary, but she stood up straight and said "We need to find Coulson and Skye"

Bobbi nodded and the two began to walk down the hallway. Bobbi noticed that May was limping slightly, but the older woman was trying to hide it.

The blonde was worried. Her soul mark was tingling and she felt nervous. She knew something was wrong. Something had happened. Bobbi felt sick to her stomach when she thought about something happening to Skye. She sucked in a shaky breath and continued to walk down the hall towards the room where Skye had last been.

* * *

Skye walked down to the lower level and over to the plasma drill. She saw the case that the obelisk was in. But it was empty. There was a rope going down into the city. She fitted the pieces together in her head "Oh god, Raina"

She quickly put on a harness and attached herself to the rope. She lowered herself down into the city, with her gun and torch raised, ánd began to walk through the dark halls.

She didn't know where she was going but she felt something pulling her in the right direction. She turned a corner and almost had a heart attack when she saw a figure standing in the shadows. The brunette recognised the build of the tall and muscly figure standing in front of her. "Mack?" she called out "You scared the hell out of me" she sighed as she began to walk towards him. "What are you doing down here?" Mack had his back to her and didn't respond to anything she said. "Mack!" she shouted.

He spun around and she gasped and took a step back. Her mouth opened and closed in shock. She shined the torch in front of his eyes but he was non-responsive and his eyes were black "okay okay, oh, erm, err, we, we" Skye stammered "We gotta get out of here" she began to walk but he didn't move. She pushed his shoulder "Mack?" she shoved him again frustratedly "Mack!" she said loudly. She sighed "okay, I'm gonna come back" she nodded, mainly to reassure herself, as she began to walk down the corridor.

At the end of the corridor there was a split in the walls, like a doorway. "The temple" she muttered to herself. She spotted a torch on the floor and knew it was Raina's. She walked through the entrance and into the temple.

She saw Raina by a podium in the centre of the temple, with the obelisk in her hand. The brunette dropped her torch and walked further into the temple.

"I knew you'd come" Raina said with her usual smirk on her face

"Somebody had to stop you" Skye said as she walked closer to the woman, with her gun raised.

* * *

Bobbi and May found Coulson on the floor of the theatre room, his face covered in blood.

"Coulson" May gasped as she ran to his side

Bobbi looked around the room. No sign of Skye. She grew fearful and ran over to Coulson.

She bent down next to him "Coulson, where's Skye?" she asked

Coulson groaned as May helped him into a sitting position "She, she, err" he groaned in pain

"Coulson, where is She?" Bobbi pressed for answers rather harshly

May looked at her, telling her to go easy on the man who has just been beaten to within an inch of his life.

"She went down to the city" Coulson finally managed to get out

The blonde shot up and began to run towards the door

"Morse" Coulson called out "Agent Morse"

"What!?" Bobbi snapped as she stopped at the door

"We're coming too" Coulson said as May helped him up

"No disrespect sir, but you can barely walk. And I need to get to Skye" She said

"I put her on this path, I've gotta fix it" Coulson said.

Bobbi sighed then nodded and they all headed down to the lower level.

Once they got downstairs, they hurried over to the drill. Bobbi began to strap herself into a harness.

"We're coming too" she heard May say

The blonde looked at the two older agents "No you're not"

"I'm sorry?" May questioned her as raised her eyebrows at the other woman

"Coulson can barely walk, and May, I've noticed the limp that you're trying to hide." She saw Coulson look at May in concern

"I'm fine" she said to both the blonde and her boss.

"Skye wouldn't want you guys going down there after her, especially not in the state that you're both in." Bobbi said

"She wouldn't want you going down there either" May countered

"There's no way I'm losing her. So if I have to do something that she doesn't like to make sure that doesn't happen… I'm sure as hell gonna do it" Bobbi said

* * *

"Your whole life- our whole lives- have been leading to this moment" Raina said

"Sorry, I don't buy into the whole 'this is your destiny' thing. We're taking the obelisk and we're leaving. There are too many lives at stake." Skye thought about Bobbi, and Coulson, and May, and the team. She couldn't let anything happen to them.

"You've got it all wrong. Whitehall, everyone has got it all wrong. This doesn't destroy" She lifted the obelisk "it gives life. New life. We finally get to find out what we become." She smiled

The obelisk began glowing "Make it stop" Skye ordered

Raina let out a small chuckle "I can't" Skye's eyes widened as the obelisk was drawn towards the podium. "Neither of us can"

Skye looked around as she heard a loud scraping sound. The walls began to move. The temple entrance was sealing itself shut.

"If you want to leave, now's your chance" Raina smirked. "I gotta admit, I'm just a tiny bit nervous"

Skye looked around frantically, not knowing what to do. She watched as the walls came closer together. Then a figure ran through the entrance and stood next to her.

"Oh my God, Trip. What the hell are you doing here?" Skye asked.

"Came to get you" he answered simply

"Trip, you can't be here, it's not safe" Skye said, worried for her friend's safety

"I couldn't just leave you" the man replied, the green tint of the flashlight illuminating his face.

Skye stared at Trip, horrified as there was a loud bang. The entrance closed, sealing them in, with Raina and the obelisk.

* * *

"Skye" Bobbi called out as she continued running through the corridors "Skye"

She walked up a corridor, letting the tingling of her soul mark guide her. She rounded a corner and was almost knocked off her feet by a tall muscular figure.

She stepped back and gasped in shock as she saw her friend glaring at her through deep black eyes.

"Mack?" she said unsurely

He let out a low growl and the blonde took a fearful step back. She knew she could take Mack if she had to, but she didn't want to. She didn't want to attack the man who was like a brother to her.

"Mack, this isn't you. Just please-" she began

Mack roared before he charged towards her. Her eyes widened but she reacted quickly. She kicked Mack in the stomach and he doubled over. She quickly bashed him over the head with her torch and the man collapsed to the floor. She worriedly looked at her friend before sprinting down the corridor, determined to get Skye out of here as quickly as she could.

Bobbi heard a grinding sound as she turned another corner. At the end of the corridor she saw the walls closing. She saw the green tint of a flashlight and knew that Skye was in there.

"Skye." she shouted as she sprinted towards the closing walls. Just as she reached them, a loud bang sounded and the walls clicked together. "Skye" she yelled desperately as she pushed as hard as she could on the walls. "Skye" she screamed as she kicked the wall. A low moan was let out of her throat as she punched and clawed at the wall. She felt tears dripping down her cheeks. She couldn't hear anything from the other side of the walls. Her soul mark was burning and she itched it furiously.

"Skye" she yelled one last time before leaning against the wall and sliding her back down it until she was sitting on the floor. She felt the tears start flooding down her cheeks. She pressed her ear to the wall, hoping to hear some signs of life.

Nothing.

But she knew Skye was in there, she could feel it. She just hoped that the walls were just too thick too hear through, the alternative being that there were no signs of a living breathing person.

* * *

The obelisk began to open and a silver crystal like thing revealed itself. She stared at it in a mixture of shock and horror.

"How do we stop it?" Trip asked

The brunette shook her head slightly "I don't think we can"

Both her, Trip and Raina stared at it intently.

"What's supposed to happen here?" Trip questioned

"Something beautiful" Raina said

A wave of gas erupted from the crystal and pushed them all back. They all panted, trying to catch their breath and stared at the obelisk. Skye didn't bother to hide the terror on her face and neither did Trip.

Skye looked at Raina and saw a black mould working its way up her arm. She looked at her hand to see the same happening to her. Her gun clattered to the floor as she stared horrified at the black mould smothering her skin.

"Oh god. Oh, oh god" she began to panic as the mould wormed its way up to her chest and continued to rise. She gasped and panted as it moved up to her throat. "Tr-Trip!" she called out as she reached out her hand. She saw Trip panicking and trying to figure out what to do, as the mould climbed up her face. She looked at Trip one last time, then the mould covered her completely and all she saw was black.

* * *

Bobbi heard footsteps and quickly looked up. She scrambled to her feet and wiped her eyes. Mack rounded the corner and glared at her again. The black still consumed his eyes. She couldn't do this again. She was fearful of losing Skye; she couldn't fight her best friend again.

Mack walked towards her, but about a step away he fell to his knees, his hands covering his face. He groaned but slowly lowered his hands from his face. He looked up at her and she sighed in relief as she saw the familiar brown colour in his eyes.

"Bobbi?" he questioned

"Mack" again she sighed in relief as his name left her lips.

* * *

Skye felt the mould around her eyes crack as her vision returned. She saw Trip turned to stone on the floor and felt the tears in her eyes as she saw the shattered pieces of the crystal surrounding him.

She thrusted herself forward and the rest of the mould cracked and shattered into tiny pieces. Then the ground began to shake and the tiny pieces of the mould swirled around her. She looked up to see the temple falling in on itself. She looked at Trip, to see his frozen body shatter. She let out a moan and nothing was more visible than the hurt on her face.

She looked at her hands as the temple continued to collapse. She knew. She knew she was different now.

* * *

As she helped Mack to his feet, the ground beneath them began to shake. She looked up; the ceiling was crumbling. She saw Mack frantically looking around in every direction. The shaking got violent and she lost her footing. She fell to the floor. Mack was there in an instant, pulling her to her feet.

Mack looked up to see pieces of rock falling everywhere

"Bobbi, come on, we gotta get out of here" he said

"No, wait." She ran over the walls of the temple and pounded her fists against it. "Skye!" she screamed "Skye, can you hear me? Skye!"

"Bobbi, we need to go" Mack told her

"No, I can't leave her. I promised I'd never leave her"

"If you don't, you're gonna die Bobbi" Mack argued

"And she'll die in there!" Bobbi shouted back. The blonde kicked and punched at the wall.

"Bobbi, you can't punch through solid rock. We need to go. I'm sorry, but if she's in there, she's gone" Mack said

Bobbi whipped around to look at him "Don't you say that. Don't you dare say that" Her shoulders sagged and her tone softened "She said it wasn't goodbye, and it's not" Bobbi looked at her forearm. Those nine words were still sitting comfortably on her arm "She's not gone. I can feel it."

Mack sighed "I'm sorry Barbara" He walked over to her and hastily threw her over his shoulder

"Mack!" she screamed as she kicked his chest and punched his back. His grip on her didn't relent and she knew it wouldn't. "Skye!" she called out desperately, clinging to all hope that those walls would open up and her rock star would casually stroll out.

It didn't happen. Mack carried her down the corridor and her gaze never left the walls. Her rock star didn't come strolling out.

* * *

She stopped struggling when they rounded the corner and she let her body go limp. She couldn't hear anything, everything around her was like white noise. All she could think about was Skye.

She let Mack run them through the city until they reached the site where she'd left her harness. Mack put her back on her feet and strapped her into her harness. He was saying something but she couldn't hear him over the pounding in her head. Her rock star was gone. No. She couldn't be. She just couldn't be.

She was lifted off her feet by the harness.

She saw May and felt her pull her up out of the city. The older woman looked at her. She was also saying something but Bobbi couldn't hear her. She felt May cup her cheeks and the older woman looked at the blonde's eyes. They were unseeing. "Bobbi!" the woman shouted. Coulson helped Mack up out of the hole and they all turned to look at the non-responsive blonde.

May's hands were still on Bobbi's cheeks. "Bobbi!" she shouted again "Bobbi, where's Skye?" May asked frantically. The brunette's name snapped Bobbi out of her state and she stared at May, her eyes widening.

"She's not gone, she's not. She can't be. No. She can't be" the tears flooded down the blonde's cheeks. "I said I'd never leave her. I can't leave her. I need to go get her" Bobbi went to walk back over to the hole that led to the city, but May firmly gripped her arm.

"You can't go back down there, Bobbi. It's too dangerous" May told her

Bobbi squirmed out of May's grip but it was replaced by Mack's hand on her bicep. "Bobbi, you're not going down there" he said

She forced his hand off but he wrapped his arms around her stomach and lifted her off her feet. "Mack, let go of me. I need to get her. Mack!" she screamed

She was hitting and clawing Mack. May looked at the blonde, horrified. Bobbi was going mental. She threw her head back and impacted with Mack's nose. His hand flew up to his nose and he released Bobbi. She ran over to the hole, but this time it was Coulson who stopped her. He tackled her to the ground and pinned her shoulders down. She was writhing and shaking, trying to get him off her. "Bobbi, stop. I know it hurts. I want to go down there myself, but we can't. Skye wouldn't want that" he said

Bobbi had zoned out again. The pounding in her head returned and she forced Coulson off of her.

Then May rushed towards her and she felt something cold pressed against her bicep. "I'm sorry Bobbi. I truly am" a shot rang out and her vision started swimming, she blinked rapidly.

"Skye" the name escaped her lips as a whisper, before black swarmed her vision and and she fell into May's waiting arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, I'm so excited for the upcoming chapter, can't wait for to upload them.**

 **Hope you like this chapter, and thanks again to FireflyOfTheShadowWolves for betaing for me. I'm so excited for the mid season finale, but I can't watch it until wednesday as I live in England.**

* * *

Bobbi woke up with a start, sweating and panting.

 _Was it all a dream?_ She thought to herself.

There was a figure sitting on a chair at the end of the bed, with their head resting on their hand. It was too dark to see their features but she knew who it would be.

 _'Skye'_ she thought to herself.

"Skye, you're okay. I was so worried. I'm so glad that you're-" she began.

The person lifted their head and she could just make out May's features. "I'm sorry Bobbi. Skye's-" the woman started.

"She's still in the tunnels?" Bobbi asked frantically.

May nodded sadly

"Why haven't you tried to get her out?" The blonde demanded.

"We're going to. The quake stopped about half an hour ago. We were gonna go without you if you didn't wake up in the next half hour." The older woman explained.

"How long was I out?" Bobbi questioned.

"Not long. Only about an hour." May answered.

"Did you ice me?" Bobbi asked.

"Bobbi you were going out of your mind. You were adamant about going back down there. I didn't know what else to do." May told her.

"No, it's okay. I know you were only doing what was best." Bobbi said.

May nodded her thanks to the blonde.

"Now we need to go get Skye," Bobbi said.

She pushed herself up and felt something hard under the pillow. She reached under the pillow and pulled out an ipad. The lock screen had a picture of her and Skye on it from when

Skye was forced to stay in bed. "This is Skye's bunk?" Bobbi asked, but it was more of a statement.

May nodded.

The room was bare. All of Skye's possessions were in the bunk that Bobbi and her now shared. They'd asked Coulson to put in a double bed for them, and of course as it was Skye asking he couldn't say no. Skye had begged her to let her paint the room; Bobbi had said that it was against regulation and that Coulson wouldn't let her. Skye had just scoffed and said "Yeah right, like he could resist these," she demonstrated by sticking out her bottom lip and showing her puppy dog eyes. Bobbi had just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

They were also sharing a wardrobe so Skye was always 'borrowing' Bobbi's shirts. The blonde had lectured the brunette about taking her clothes without asking but secretly she loved seeing Skye in her black tank top.

"Hey Bobbi, you ready?" May was curiously looking at her.

Bobbi vigorously shook her head, snapping her out of the trance that she was in.

"Yeah, sorry. Just thinking about something. It's nothing, don't worry." Right now her focus had to be on saving Skye, not going through the memories that they'd so recently made.

They stood up and pain shot through her head immediately . The icer had left her with a nasty headache. She swayed on her feet and she felt May put one hand on her back and another on her bicep, to steady her. "Hey, you okay?" May looked at her concerned.

Bobbi regained her balance and tried to ignore the pounding in her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the icer; I've got a bit of a headache. But I'm fine. Let's go get Skye."

May studied her "Are you sure? Because Bobbi it's fine if you need to stay behind. Skye wouldn't hold it against you if you needed to stay behind. In fact she'd probably encourage going to bed and taking care of yourself."

"I'm fine. And there's no way I'm not coming to get her with you." Bobbi stated.

"Ok, but you stay with me," May said.

Bobbi looked unsure of this and was about to protest but May cut her off "I can make sure that you're not allowed to come down there with us, so if you want to come you gotta stay with me. Alright?"

Bobbi huffed but nodded when May glared at her. "Right, let's go then." May said.

* * *

Coulson was lowered down first, then Mack, then Hunter and after him came May. Fitzsimmons stayed at the top and before they lowered her down they looked Bobbi in the eyes.

"Bobbi, you have to find her." Simmons said. Her eyes were red and puffy. Bobbi had forgotten how close Simmons and Skye were, she'd also forgotten that Trip was also missing. It wasn't like she didn't care for Trip, because she did. Trip was a good friend to her; she'd been on plenty of missions with the man. He was such a good guy and she was upset with herself for forgetting about him. But she couldn't help it, she couldn't think of anything else except for finding Skye.

She looked at Fitz and Simmons who were both staring at her. Fitz had his arm around Simmons, who now had tears streaking her cheeks.

Bobbi nodded at the two of them "I'll find her, I swear."

Fitz nodded at her then lowered her down into the dark halls of the city.

The team were huddled together on the ground deciding who would go which way. "We've all got comms on so if you find them you just tell us how to get there." Coulson said.

They all switched on their flashlights and started to go their separate ways.

The others were all walking, being careful of their surroundings, but Bobbi was sprinting recklessly through the tunnels.

"For god's sake Bobbi!" May cursed as she sprinted to catch up with the blonde.

* * *

Bobbi stopped as she turned onto another hallway. She saw a body lying in the wreckage at the end of the corridor. She saw the mass of brown hair that came with the body and sprinted towards the end of the tunnel.

May rounded the corner and saw Bobbi sprinting towards the end of the corridor. She saw a body at the end of the corridor and joined Bobbi in the sprint towards it.

Bobbi bent down next to Skye, grabbed her wrist and pushed her fingers against the brunette's pulse point. She sighed in relief when she felt a rhythmic beating against her fingers. She lifted Skye's head and placed it on her knee; she bent over and kissed the brunette's forehead.

May appeared next to her and Bobbi looked up into her concerned gaze.

"She's okay," Bobbi told May.

May sighed in relief and Bobbi saw her visibly relax.

"She must have been hit over the head or something; she's out cold." Bobbi said, although there was no blood or bruising on Skye's head. And although there was debris and the remnants of destruction everywhere, Skye looked totally unharmed. But right now Bobbi didn't care, she was just glad that her rock star was okay. She pushed a bit of hair out of the brunette's face and kissed her hand.

"Coulson, we've found her. She's okay." Bobbi heard May say over comms.

"Ok, what about Trip?" she heard Coulson's voice in her ear.

"No sign of him," May replied.

"Ok, we'll keep looking." Coulson told them.

May turned back to Bobbi and the unconscious girl she was cradling "We should get her back to the bus and get Simmons to check her out." The older woman said.

Bobbi nodded. May was about help Bobbi carry Skye, but before she had a chance, the blonde hoisted Skye into her arms and walked over to May. "Let's go." The blonde said.

May looked at Bobbi, exasperated.

"What? She's not that heavy." Bobbi said. May smiled slightly.

As the two made their way out of what used to be the temple May spotted something on the ground.

"Bobbi," she called the other woman, her face grave and horrified.

Bobbi turned to look at May and the woman nodded her head in the direction of what she'd seen. Bobbi spotted it and her face dropped. "Is that..?" she trailed off.

"I think so," May said sadly.

Bobbi was looking at the fragments of a frozen Antoine Triplett. "Oh my god." Bobbi mumbled.

"I'll tell Coulson," May said before she walked ahead to hide the tears that she was trying her best to hold back.

Bobbi felt tears in her eyes and then felt them roll down her cheeks.

Her arms were beginning to feel the strain of Skye's weight, so she forced herself to turn away from the crumpled remains of her friend, and walked to catch up with May.

* * *

"Oh thank god!" Fitz said when Skye's body was pulled up out of the city. Simmons felt for a pulse and sighed in relief when she found what she was looking for.

Bobbi was hauled up next and she sat next to where Simmons was looking Skye over. "She looks okay, but we should get her back to the bus to do a full check-up." Simmons said.

Bobbi nodded at the Brit.

"And Trip?" Simmons asked.

Bobbi looked at her sorrowfully and Simmons turned around and buried her head in Fitz's chest. The blonde could hear the muffled sobs of the scientist and she could feel the tears returning to her eyes.

Bobbi waited for May to come up, before again lifting Skye and holding her in her arms.

"Coulson said they'll be up soon, and to get back to the bus to make sure Skye's okay." May said.

Bobbi nodded and then the four of them (not including Skye's unconscious form) walked back up to the surface.

* * *

Bobbi gently placed Skye on the table in the lab and stood next to her.

Simmons grabbed all her medical gear and got to work.

Halfway through it, she sent Bobbi and May out of the room as they were 'hovering over her' as she had put it.

They'd walked up to the lounge area and May had sat on the sofa. Bobbi was pacing the length of the sofa and biting her nails.

May sighed "Bobbi she's fine. We got her out, she's gonna be okay. Simmons is checking her out, she'll be fine."

Bobbi stopped in front of May "I know but Trip, he went in there to save her. I should have been the one protecting her. He shouldn't have died."

May looked up at the woman "Bobbi you're not the only one who cares about her. We'd all do anything to save her. Trip gave his life to save her because he is- he was a great man, and we'd all do the same."

"I know, but it doesn't change the fact that he's gone. He's gone and it's my fault. I never should have left her, should never have let her go in there to stop Cal, I should never have let her go down there." Bobbi stated.

"She would have done all those things anyway. There's nothing you could have said to stop her. She went to stop Cal to save Coulson, and she went down there to stop Raina" the older woman told the blonde.

Bobbi fell silent. She sat down next to May and buried her head in her hands. May hesitated before lightly rubbing the blonde's back. "Trip died to save her, and that was not in vain because Skye is lying in the lab and she's very much alive. Physically she'll be okay, but mentally she's going to need you. I know she's going to blame herself for Trip just like you do, and she's going to need you to be there to reassure her that it's not her fault. But to be able to do that you have to also know that it's not your fault either. Okay?"

Bobbi nodded and sniffed before rubbing her hands over her face and looking up at May "Okay."

May gave her a small smile, then Fitz walked into the room. Bobbi quickly stood up. "Simmons said she's okay. She's totally unharmed, but she thinks we should move her into her bunk. The med table isn't known for being comfortable," the Scotsman said.

Bobbi smiled at him "Thanks Fitz, I'll put her in her bunk."

Fitz smiled back at Bobbi before walking back downstairs.

Bobbi turned back to May. "Thanks May. Thanks for being here."

May nodded at her "You look after her, okay?"

Bobbi smiled and nodded "Of course,"

* * *

Skye woke up screaming. "No, Trip!" she shouted. She bolted up into a sitting position, then felt hands on her shoulders pushing her back down. She looked up to see bright blue eyes gleaming at her.

"Bobbi," she sighed in relief and threw her arms around the blonde. Bobbi wrapped her arms around Skye and held her tight. "You came to get me." Skye said.

"Of course I did." Bobbi replied "I will always come get you Skye, I promise."

"I love you so much." Skye mumbled into Bobbi's shoulder.

"I love you too,"

When they pulled back Skye had a deep sadness in her eyes "Trip. He's- he's…" she began sobbing and Bobbi pulled her back into her embrace.

Bobbi felt Skye's tears on her shoulder and she held the girl tighter. "I know baby, I know." She consoled her "it's not your fault Skye, it's not your fault."

Skye sniffed and pulled back from Bobbi "Yes it is. He died because of me."

"No Skye, he-"

"If I hadn't gone down there, he'd still be alive." Skye snapped, her tone harsher than she expected it to be. "It's my fault that he's dead." She said in a much quieter tone.

"Skye, he chose to save you. Yes he died saving you, but he didn't do it because he had to. He did it because he wanted to. He wanted to save you, and you can't blame yourself for that. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself. He'd want you to not waste the sacrifice he made. He'd want you to live your life, and I'm here to make sure you do that." Bobbi told Skye.

Skye sniffed and looked at Bobbi and the blonde smiled sympathetically at her.

"We're going to live our life, and we're going to make sure that his sacrifice wasn't for nothing. You know what; I'll let you convince Coulson to let us paint our bunk. And I'll even let you choose the colour." Bobbi smiled. "That last part's probably a mistake, but oh well," she smirked "How's that sound?"

Skye gave Bobbi a watery smile and Bobbi pulled her back into her arms. Skye pushed her head into Bobbi's shoulder and Bobbi cradled the back of her head.

"I love you Skye." Bobbi said.

Skye yawned and sleepily muttered "Love you too,"

Bobbi chuckled "you must be absolutely shattered after everything that's happened," the blonde said as she pulled apart from the embrace and began to lay Skye's head on the pillow.

Skye quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "No, I'm fine. I'm not tired."

Bobbi frowned, as she could see how tired Skye was. Her eyes were watering and she even looked like she was half asleep. Bobbi saw Skye try to stifle a yawn. "Skye, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'm just not tired." Skye fibbed.

Bobbi flat out laughed at this. "Yes, you are Skye. You look like a zombie and that's the second time you've tried to stifle a yawn." The blonde pointed at the brunette, who had her hand over her mouth trying to stop the upcoming yawn.

Bobbi moved from opposite Skye, to sit beside her. She wrapped her arm around the other woman and began to stroke her hair. She could feel Skye slipping off as she leant into Bobbi's chest, but the girl was trying to fight it. "Skye, stop fighting it. Why don't you want to go to sleep? Are you scared of sleeping or something?" Bobbi joked but when she saw the sad expression on the brunette's face, the smile dropped right off her face. "You're scared of going to sleep." Bobbi put the pieces together in her head.

"Nightmares?" she questioned.

Skye slowly nodded and Bobbi sighed.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't know. I shouldn't have joked about it. But you should have told me. I've told you that I'm here for you; you can talk to me about anything. You know that right?" Bobbi said to the brunette.

"Yeah, I know." Skye replied sheepishly.

"Skye you gotta sleep though," Bobbi said and Skye groaned "but I promise I'll stay with you. I'll stay by your side the whole time, even if you sleep for a whole week. I'm not gonna leave you. So if you end up having a nightmare, I'll be here to battle it with you. You never have to battle through life without me; I'll always be here for you."

Skye sighed but nodded.

"Come on then," Bobbi said as she lowered herself and Skye onto the bed. She kept her arm under Skye and the brunette burrowed her head into Bobbi's shoulder.

The blonde stroked the brunette's head and smiled when she heard her breathing even out. She looked down to see her peacefully sleeping.

* * *

Skye woke up at about 1 AM and smiled when she realised that she'd not had a nightmare. She knew it was the blonde who was sleeping next to her who had kept the nightmares at bay. She smiled at the blonde then layed back down next to her, knowing that if she had a nightmare through the rest of the night, the blonde would be there to get her through it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys, sorry for uploading a bit late. I try to post at least a week and mainly on mondays but I don't always have the time.**

 **Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Skye slowly opened her eyes. She looked down at her watch but realised that it had broken in the earthquake

 _The earthquake that had left Trip in pieces_

 _The earthquake that I caused._

Bobbi's arm was slung lazily across the brunette's chest. Skye slipped her hand into Bobbi's and the blonde hummed in her sleep. Skye smiled at her and rubbed her thumb around her hand. She tilted her head and kissed Bobbi's forehead, before gently removing the blonde's arm from her chest. She sat up and realised how hungry she was.

She had to climb over Bobbi to get off the bed as she was on the side that was pushed against the wall. The brunette stood up on the bed and swung her leg over the blonde. Bobbi shifted in her sleep and Skye nearly fell off the bed on her face. She regained her balance then stepped over the blonde with her other leg. She jumped onto the floor and cringed at the loud noise she'd made. The young agent looked over at the other woman to see if she'd woken her. Bobbi just sighed in her sleep then turned over. Skye smirked, then tiptoed out of the room

Skye walked into the kitchen and looked up at the clock. 5:36.

She walked over to the fridge and quietly opened it. She pulled out the milk then walked over to the cupboard. She got out the box of lucky charms. The brunette poured the cereal into a bowl and poured the milk over it. A spoon was placed in the bowl; she walked over to the counter, sat on a stool and began to eat in silence.

When she was finished, she pushed the bowl away from her, folded her arms on the table and nestled her head into them.

 _There's something wrong with me, I'm different. The obelisk somehow changed me. I don't know how, but I know I caused the earthquake in the city. Bobbi said she'll be there for me no matter what, but there's no way she will stick around if she finds out what I am._

Skye was snapped out of her thoughts by footsteps coming from the hallway. Then "Skye?"

The brunette looked up to see May standing in the doorway.

"Hey" the younger woman said

"You're up early" the older agent pointed out

"I was hungry" Skye motioned to the now empty bowl.

May saw the box of lucky charms that were sitting on the counter. "You know how much sugar's in those?" she raised an eyebrow.

Skye shrugged with her eyes focused on the counter.

May frowned "What's up?"

Skye shook her head "Nothing"

May raised her eyebrows

"May, really it's nothing"

May was onto her already. Skye knew she couldn't keep this secret for long. If May didn't drag it out of her, Bobbi probably would.

"Skye, I've told you, you can talk to me" May told the young woman

Skye huffed and got up to put her bowl in the sink, the milk in the fridge and the cereal back in the cupboard. As she closed the cupboard, she felt May's hand on her wrist. Skye turned to look at May and she had to hold back the tears that were beginning to form.

The senior agent looked at Skye's wrist "Where's your bio meter watch?"

"It broke… in the quake"

May looked her in the eyes, silently pleading with her to talk to her, pleading with her to let her help.

"May, honestly, I'm fine" Skye lied as she squirmed her wrist free of May's grip. "I'm gonna go get in the shower" she walked quickly to the door

"Skye" May called out from behind her. Skye sighed but slowly turned back around "If you're not gonna talk to me, at least talk to Bobbi; she worries about you"

"I know" the brunette replied before hurrying out of the room

* * *

Skye crept back into her bunk and pulled some clothes out of the bag that she'd packed before the mission. She pulled out some grey pants and a black shirt then spotted Bobbi's black tank top hanging out of the blonde's bag. She smiled up at Bobbi who was still fast asleep, left her own shirt on the floor then quickly plucked the tank top out of Bobbi's bag.

The brunette knew she'd get a lecture for it later, but she also knew that Bobbi secretly loved her in the tank top.

* * *

Bobbi sighed and turned over to wrap her arm around Skye. Her arm fell on an empty space in the bed. Bobbi sat up instantly. She looked around the room, looking for any signs of the brunette. She sighed in relief when she saw Skye's black top lying on the floor. She smiled when she saw that the tank top she'd left at the top of her bag was gone.

The blonde swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched her arms above her head. She stood up and took off the mission top that she'd fallen asleep in. She plucked her star wars shirt out of her bag and threw it on. She put on a pair of blue jeans then walked out of the room.

She knew Skye liked to shower before doing anything else so she headed to the shower room to catch the brunette in her tank top when she walked out.

The blonde only had to wait five minutes before the shower room door opened and Skye walked out using a towel to quickly dry her hair.

Bobbi stepped out in front of her; Skye yelped and jumped back.

"Oh my God, Bobbi you scared me" Skye had her hand to her chest, trying to catch her breath.

Bobbi folded her arms and smirked at the brunette.

"What?" Skye said

Bobbi kept her arms folded and flicked her eyes down to the tank top. Skye looked down at it and realised what Bobbi was looking at.

The brunette smiled sweetly and tried to look innocent "Oh, was this your shirt? I saw it on the floor and thought it was mine" she smirked

"No you didn't. I had it in my bag" Bobbi replied

"Oh, my bad. Do you want it back?" Skye smirked and playfully went to pull the top over her head, right in the middle of the hallway. Bobbi quickly pulled it back down and shook her head in mock disapproval.

Skye straightened the top and smirked at Bobbi. "You know you love me in this"

Bobbi licked her lips then quickly pushed Skye back into the shower room. Once inside, Bobbi pressed Skye against the wall and pressed their lips together. The blonde's hand found the bottom of the tank top and she begun to pull it up over Skye's head. Skye pushed Bobbi away and smirked as she pulled the top back down.

"We're at work Barbara, be professional." Skye teased

Bobbi smirked at the brunette and held her hands up in surrender. "Whatever you say sweetheart"

Skye smirked back at her "Love the star wars shirt by the way"

"Well I was gonna wear my tank top, but when I woke up it was gone" Bobbi smiled.

"Ah what a shame" Skye pretended to look sympathetic "I bet whoever has it must look really sexy" she smirked

"Oh yeah, they do. Really sexy" the blonde replied

Skye leaned in and kissed Bobbi. The brunette felt the smile forming on Bobbi's lips as she was pushed away

"I thought we were being professional" Bobbi smirked

"I forgot to mention that I can't be professional" Skye pressed herself against Bobbi and wrapped her arms around her neck. Bobbi lowered her hands to Skye's hips, pressed her lips against the brunette's and kissed her passionately.

Suddenly the shower room door swung open and Simmons strolled in with a towel under her arm and some clothes in her hand.

"Oh god" she said as she spotted them. She backed up and walked into the door. Her cheeks turned rosy red and she started to stammer "I- I- I'll just" she pointed at the door "I'm gonna go" she quickly turned and left the room.

Skye burst out laughing and Bobbi playfully slapped her arm, but the blonde couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

* * *

After the events of the shower room, Bobbi and Skye had gone to apologise to Simmons, who had blushed and said that it was fine.

Everyone on the team now knew that Skye and Bobbi were soul mates. They'd either figured it out due to Skye and Bobbi sharing a bunk or they'd been told by the people who'd figured it out.

Bobbi had then gone to get some breakfast but Skye had stayed in the lab with Simmons, who wanted to run some tests on her. Skye had reluctantly agreed to this.

Simmons had finished her tests and had gone to start on something that Coulson had asked her to do. Skye was sitting on the table, waiting for her test results, in the med bay when Fitz ran in.

"Hey Fitz, what's up?" Skye looked at the Scotsman and pushed herself up off the table.

He paused and glanced at his feet "Fixed your bio meter watch. Checked your vitals at the time of the temple collapse" he paused "Your heart rate was recorded at almost 300 BPM" he looked down at his shoes

Skye froze and tried to keep her cool "Wow, that- that's very fast"

"No" he shook his head "That's inhuman"

Skye started to panic.

"Thought the readings were a mistake, that I put the thing together wrong."

Skye sat back down on the table and Fitz began to pace in front of her.

"I've been struggling to erm- to err- to-" he slammed his hands together in frustration "Something wrong with the data in my head"

"What are you saying?" Skye asked

"So I was thinking that the heart rate monitor shattered from the inside out, but it was still on your wrist when we found you, that doesn't make sense" he looked at her "And how we found you, basically unharmed in the collapse, with destruction all around you" he began to get frustrated. The young agent sighed and covered his face with his hand.

Skye could feel herself shaking. She looked over at one of the counter, the glasses were shaking too. The glasses clinked together. She panted and started spinning out of control. She looked around with fearful eyes. She was losing control

"I thought I was losing my mind all over again" Fitz's voice cracked "That there was something wrong. So it took a while to dawn on me, or maybe I was just afraid to think it. You survived the destruction because you caused it"

"No" Skye got up and took a step towards him, he backed up "No, no, no Fitz"

"Raina wasn't the only one changed in there."

"No, no" Skye murmured

"And I'm pretty sure the DNA tests we're running right now are going to confirm it. There's nothing wrong with the data in my head Skye"

"No, no" Skye's voice got louder. She lifted her hands to her head and raked her fingers into her hair. She dug her nails into her head and walked around the table.

"There's something wrong with you"

"No" Skye screamed, she dug her nails deeper into her skin and let out a moan. The lamp beside her began to flicker. She screamed as it shattered into pieces. The shards of glass flying everywhere.

Fitz gasped and backed up. He looked at her and the lamp in shock; grabbed his tablet then ran out of the lab.

Skye looked around her in horror.

 _Fitz knew. He knew_

The glass shards were everywhere.

 _What have I just done?_

She bent down and began to hastily pick up the shards of the lamp

 _The team will find out what I am. Bobbi will find out what I am. A monster._

She felt one of the shards cut her hand and she winced in pain. The brunette looked down at her hand and saw the blood covering it. She grabbed a cloth from the side and pressed it against her palm.

She heard footsteps from outside. She sprang to her feet as the lab door swung open. The brunette hid her bloody hands behind her back as May entered.

"Hey" the older woman smiled at the young hacker.

"Hey" Skye replied

"Have you been in here all day?" the older woman asked

"Most of the day" Skye said quietly as she shifted nervously on her feet. She looked down at her feet, keeping her gaze away from May.

"You doing okay?" May noticed the girl looked like a deer in the headlights

Skye opened her mouth trying to think of an excuse "Err- yeah, yeah. Just feeling a little worn out over all these tests"

May didn't seem convinced by this but she played along anyway "Yeah, but they're for your own good; they'll be over soon anyway"

"Yeah, I know. Maybe I just need a hug" Skye put on a fake smile "It just seems like everyone's so tense lately, we're all on edge"

"We're all just having a hard time. After losing Trip, and Raina becoming whatever she is, we're all just a bit shaken up"

"Yeah, I guess. But Bobbi, she's tense, I can feel it. She tries to put on a brave face and make jokes and pretend like everything's okay, but it's not. Bobbi's keeping something from me, and it's eating away at her. Mack and Coulson seem like they want to hit each other all the time and Coulson just seems so cut throat." Skye said

"Yeah, I've rarely seen him like this either. He's had to go visit Trip's mother to tell her." May paused "For Coulson, Trip was the embodiment of what he wanted shield to stand for. Compassion, loyalty, heart, and that is shield's strength. And Trip's death reminded Coulson, that HYDRA doesn't have that. That is their weakness." May told the younger woman. "And about Bobbi, I know that she's hiding something, I intend to find out what it is"

Skye walked round to the front of the table. May noticed something red on Skye's hands. She closed the distance between them "Are you bleeding?" she asked as she put a hand on the woman's bicep.

"We should have the DNA results back any minute now" Simmons said as she strolled in. May released Skye's arm. "Once we know there's nothing wrong, we'll be done with all the tests" the young scientist smiled.

May looked at Skye and the brunette avoided the older woman's gaze.

Simmons's smile faded "Something's wrong?" she questioned

Skye sighed then put her hands out in front of her "Err…" she was unsure of what to say but May beat her to it

"What the hell happened?" the senior agent asked, concerned

Skye started to panic again. She didn't know how to answer the question. Simmons and May were looking at her with concern on their faces.

"Skye" May questioned when she didn't answer.

Skye's breathing started to pick up and she felt tears pricking at her vision "Fitz- Fitz" she stuttered

"Fitz was a klutz again" the engineer finished for her when he walked in. "Uh, she's cleaning up the mess. Sorry, it was my fault. I knocked over the lamp when I was taking a sample of Skye's blood. I guess my coordination could still use work" he motioned to his hands "But I was anxious to double check the results." He handed his tablet to Simmons "Her DNA is an exact match to what it was before. She's clear."

"Oh thank god" Simmons breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at the hacker.

"I'm gonna call Coulson, he could use some good news" May smiled at her "You alright?" she raised an eyebrow at her

Skye smiled and sighed in relief "Yeah" she nodded. She looked at Fitz warily and he nodded at her.

"Erm, Skye is your bunk made" Fitz said

Skye was unsure of why he was asking but she said "Err, no. No it's a mess."

"Err, maybe you could get her some clean sheets" he looked at Jemma, who was studying the DNA results.

"Oh, yes. Yeah, not a problem." Simmons smiled at her "Bobbi won't mind me going in there, will she?"

"No, she'll be fine" Skye assured the biochemist

"Yeah, err- I mean, I would do it but you know there's lots of lady things. They're both slobs" he pointed at her. "I'll help bandage her hands, it was my fault anyway"

Simmons smiled at her then left to go get her some clean sheets.

Fitz walked closer to her and sat her down on the table. He bent down next to her and began to lay out the medical equipment. Skye stared at him.

"What did you just do?" she questioned him

"I switched your blood results with the old samples. Give me your hand"

She put her hand on his "The new samples are different?" she asked

Fitz looked up at her "Drastically"

The brunette sharply took in a breath.

"Until everyone around here calms down, I don't think we should tell anybody" he wiped her hand "What with the way Simmons is acting. For now we should just keep it between us." He looked at her and nodded. "Keep you safe until we figure it out, okay?" he added.

Skye nodded, with tears in her eyes. She sniffed then lowered herself off the table and into Fitz's arms. She rested her arms on his shoulders and leant into the crook of his neck. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"It's okay." He consoled her

"This is all my fault" she sobbed "I could have stopped her, I let this happen and I'm so sorry"

"No, it's okay"

"Everything is my fault" she cried. The brunette quickly sniffed. "They're all going to think I'm a monster. Bobbi's not going to want me anymore"

"No, Skye. Bobbi loves you, we all do. None of us think you're a monster, none of us could ever think that about you. Bobbi would never leave you, she loves you too much.

Skye sniffed, she tried to believe Fitz's words but she couldn't. Once they knew what she was, they'd all think of her as a monster. They'd all leave her, none of them would want her.

"There's something very wrong with me" Skye whispered

"No, you're just different now. You're just different now and there's nothing wrong with that"

The brunette nuzzled her head against the engineer's neck and took comfort in his embrace.

One thought kept bouncing around her head

 _How could Bobbi love me now?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, hope you like this chapter. I'm going to post two chapters today as I want to get to the reveal of Skye's powers as quickly as possible.**

 **Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After Bobbi left the lab, she headed down to the training room. But on her way there, May stopped her.

"We need to talk" the older woman said.

"Okay" Bobbi prolonged the 'o' sound "We can go to mine and Skye's bunk"

May nodded and the two walked down the corridor towards the bunk.

Bobbi shut the door behind them then turned to look at May. "What's wrong?" Bobbi asked

"Skye's hiding something. Something's bothering her but she won't talk to me." May told the blonde

"She looked okay when I saw her this morning." Bobbi pointed out, remembering the events of the shower room

"Well she didn't when I saw her." The older woman said "She's putting on a brave face for you"

"Why would she put on a brave face for me?" the blonde questioned

"Because you're hiding something too." The senior agent declared "I don't know what it is yet, but I know there's something you're not telling us. Skye knows it too, she doesn't know what it is either but she knows something's up"

"What are you talking about?" Bobbi played dumb

"Look Morse, I know that if you've not even told Skye, there's no way you're gonna tell me. But I swear to god Morse, if you hurt that girl…"

Bobbi put her hands up "May, I'd never hurt her. I love her more than anything, she's my world"

"I know you wouldn't _intentionally_ hurt her, but secrets can hurt people. Trust me, I know" May told the blonde

Bobbi nodded "I know…" she trailed off

"Just speak to her Morse. Something's up with her, she's not going to tell me, so you need to get her to talk to you, okay?"

The blonde nodded "Simmons is running some tests on her right now; I'll speak to her later"

May nodded, and then left the room.

Bobbi couldn't do this anymore. If she had to choose between Skye and the 'real shield', Skye would win every time. Maybe Coulson leading shield wasn't so bad. If Skye trusted him, she could too. She couldn't keep lying like this, lying to Skye, lying to Hunter, lying to the team. She was done lying and she was done with the 'real shield'.

* * *

Bobbi had decided to tell Coulson everything. She was heading to his office when Mack rounded the corner and stopped her in her tracks. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the supply closet next to them.

"What the hell Mack!?" Bobbi shouted as Mack flicked on the light.

"I needed to speak to you" he said

"You know normal people just ask to speak to someone, they don't drag them into a supply closet" Bobbi glared at him

"It's about the 'real shield'" the man said

Bobbi sighed "Yeah, I wanted to speak to you about that as well."

"You're not having doubts are you?"

"Well…" the blonde trailed off

"Bobbi, we're not doing anything wrong. This shield isn't shield. Coulson's not the right man to lead shield. A man with alien blood running through their veins shouldn't be in charge of anything. He's unreliable and reckless. You saw what happened to Skye and Trip down in that temple. Skye had to witness the death of one of her closest friends, and who knows what else happened to her down there"

"Don't bring her into it" Bobbi growled

Mack threw his arms up "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I just meant that if Coulson hadn't been obsessed with those damned alien writings Trip wouldn't have lost his life and Skye wouldn't have had to witness it."

"I just can't do this anymore Mack. I can't keep lying to everyone, to Skye. If I keep lying to her, I'm going to lose her, and I can't lose her, I just can't" the blonde told him

"Well if you trust her enough, why don't we bring her in on this" he suggested

"Are you insane?" Bobbi snapped at him "No way am I forcing Skye to lie like I have to. We do not involve Skye in this, okay?"

"Alright, but-" Mack started

"No buts" Bobbi interrupted him "You do not breathe a word of this to her. You do not get her tangled up in all this, alright?"

Mack nodded "Okay"

"Are we done here?" Bobbi asked impatiently

"Well, I guess. But I didn't get to tell you what I was…" he trailed off as he saw the glare Bobbi was giving him "It doesn't matter. We can talk about it later"

Bobbi nodded then walked out of the supply closet. She closed the door behind her, turned the corner and leant against the wall. The blonde sighed and tried to calm herself down.

She couldn't let this go on anymore.

She continued on her journey to Coulson's office, ready to tell him everything, no matter what the consequences. She couldn't keep lying.

* * *

Bobbi knocked on Coulson's door and waited until she heard "Come in" before entering the room.

Coulson was behind his desk, May was in the room as well, she was standing on the other side of the desk. Bobbi looked around at all the figurines and collectibles in the room.

"What do you need, agent Morse?" Coulson asked with a smile on his face.

"There's something I need to speak to you guys about"

May looked at her and raised her eyebrows. Coulson walked round to the front of the desk, stood next to May, and motioned for Bobbi to say what she needed to.

Bobbi told them everything, from when she met Gonzales on the ship up until the present moment.

May looked pissed. Her fists were clenched at her sides and her jaw was clenched shut. Coulson looked… well Bobbi couldn't read his expression. He just remained expressionless.

May growled then stepped up to Bobbi. She grabbed the blonde woman by the collar of her shirt. Bobbi was exasperated.

"May!" Coulson shouted as he walked towards her.

May put one hand out to stop Coulson and kept the other on Bobbi. Coulson stopped and May returned her hand to Bobbi's collar.

"Did you get Skye caught up in all this?" May said through gritted teeth

"May, no, I-" Bobbi started

"Is that what's up with her? Are you pressuring her into keeping this from us?" May's grip on Bobbi's shirt tightened and Coulson stepped closer to them, ready to stop May if needed.

"No, May, I didn't tell Skye anything. I've tried my hardest to make sure she knows none of this. I've not told her any of it. I swear" Bobbi said.

May sighed then released Bobbi. The blonde sighed and straightened her shirt.

"Look, Coulson, I didn't think it would go this far, I thought they'd-" the blonde began

"What did you think would happen Morse? You thought they'd come over here and talk with us over dinner?" May shouted

"May" Coulson looked at her and she backed away "Bobbi, I'm glad you came to us to tell us this, but we haven't got enough info on them. I need you to stay involved with this 'real shield' and I need you to find out what they're planning. You need to make sure Mack doesn't suspect you and you need to make him believe that you believe in this 'real shield' thing, okay?"

"Okay sir, but can I tell Skye what's going on, I can't keep-"

"Are you stupid?" May cut her off "No you can't tell Skye about this. I don't want Skye anywhere near this, you understand?"

"May, I can't keep lying to her" Bobbi cried

"Well the alternative is that you tell her about this and Mack or someone figures out that she knows something. What do you think they'd do to her, Bobbi?" May said

"They wouldn't hurt her, they're not like that. And I'll tell her to make sure that no one finds out that she knows"

"Bobbi, have you seen the state she's in. There's something wrong, something's up. She's already struggling to keep whatever secret she's hiding, she can't deal with another. She's dealing with Trip's death, her father being a psychopath and god knows what else. You can't add the 'real shield' onto her list of things to deal with." May told the blonde

Bobbi knew May was right, but Skye would hate her if she found out that she'd been lying to her. She didn't know what to do.

"Bobbi, it's for the best you don't tell her. It's only to make sure she's safe" Coulson said calmly.

"Alright" Bobbi reluctantly agreed "I won't tell her. But if the real shield start planning something that could endanger her, I'm gonna tell her. I can't put her in their crosshairs and not even tell her what's going on."

May and Coulson both nodded.

"Bobbi, don't let Mack figure you out, we don't know what he might do" May warned

"Mack wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't do anything like that" the blonde said

"I didn't think he'd do something like this either, but he has" Coulson said.

Bobbi nodded then left the room.

* * *

Bobbi went down to the training room and began pounding on the punching bag without even wrapping her hands. She didn't even notice the cuts on her hands until five minutes later, when May walked in.

"Hey!" the older woman shouted "Bobbi!"

Bobbi's head snapped up and she stared at the older woman.

May walked over to her and flicked her eyes down to the cuts on the blonde's hands. Bobbi looked down to see her knuckles bleeding slightly.

"That is why we bandage our hands before we use the bag" May said

"I kinda wanted to just let off some steam, didn't want to stop and wrap my hands first." The blonde replied

"Come here" May sat down on the bench and beckoned Bobbi over. The blonde sat down next to the woman. May gently took Bobbi's hand and began to wrap a bandage around it. When she finished she did the same with her other hand.

"Thanks" Bobbi mumbled

"Look Bobbi, I know it's hard lying to her. I'm gonna have a hard time doing it as well. But it's for her own safety. I don't know what's going on with her, but it doesn't look good. We need to take care of her, alright?"

"Of course" the blonde assured May.

"Okay, I'm gonna go check on her, I think she's still in the lab" May said

"Okay, I'll come too"

"No, you stay down here. Let off some steam. Skye can't know anything's wrong, and if you go up there how you are now, she's gonna know something's going on" the older woman told the blonde

Bobbi nodded

"What about my hands" Bobbi motioned to the bandages "She's going to notice them"

"Just tell her you forgot to wrap them, she does it herself all the time" May said

"Okay, thanks May"

May nodded before walking back upstairs. Bobbi returned to the punching bag and began to let out her frustrations.

* * *

When she was done Bobbi wiped the sweat off her forehead with her towel, and then headed upstairs. She walked towards her bunk to get some clothes so she could get in the shower. She stopped in front of the door when she heard sobs coming from inside. She threw the door open and tried to locate the source of Skye's sobs. She spotted the brunette huddled on the floor in the corner of the room. Her knees were pulled into her chest and her head was resting on them.

The blonde quickly shut the door, and then ran over to her. She sat down next to the brunette and wrapped an arm around her.

"Skye, what's wrong?" Bobbi asked concernedly.

Skye sniffed then lifted her head from her knees. She looked up at Bobbi, who was looking down at her worriedly. The brunette moved so that she was sideways with her head on Bobbi's shoulder. The blonde supported Skye's back with a firm hand on it.

"Baby, what's wrong?" the blonde repeated

Skye shrugged "I'm just tired"

Bobbi looked down at her sadly. The girl wasn't even trying to lie anymore; she knew Bobbi wouldn't believe the lame half-hearted excuse she gave. Bobbi tilted her head and kissed Skye on the top of her head.

"Come on, why don't we get off of the floor" Bobbi said. Skye didn't reply so Bobbi hooked her arm underneath the woman and lifted her into her arms. Skye nestled her head into Bobbi's shoulder and clutched the neck of her shirt. The blonde felt her tears on her shirt. She walked, with the brunette in her arms, over to their double bed.

The blonde gently set Skye down on the bed, then sat down next to her. Skye was sitting up and was staring at nothing on the wall. Bobbi pulled Skye's shoulders back and laid her down. The blonde laid down as well and the brunette rested her head on Bobbi's chest.

Bobbi stroked Skye's hair and rubbed her arm.

"Skye, you need to talk to me" the brunette didn't respond.

Bobbi sat back up, pushing Skye into a sitting position as well. The blonde cupped the brunette's cheeks and gently tilted her head to look her in the eyes. "Skye, baby. I can't help unless you tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong. I'm just feeling a bit emotional" Skye lied unconvincingly

"I can see that" Bobbi tried to lighten the mood "But can you tell me why you're a bit emotional"

Skye just sobbed and let her head fall against Bobbi's shoulder. The blonde just held the back of her head and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay, you're okay"

' _No, I'm not'_ Skye thought to herself

Bobbi lowered them both until their heads hit the pillows. The blonde didn't release her hold of the brunette, and the brunette didn't remove her head from Bobbi's shoulder. Bobbi held her and consoled her and she eventually cried herself to sleep. The blonde could tell that she was asleep, but she still continued to hold her tight, still continued to rub her back and still continued to cradle her head against her shoulder.

Bobbi knew something was seriously upsetting her rock star. She vowed to find out what it was and she vowed to fix it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys**

 **Sorry for not posting twice like I said I would the other day. I forgot to upload it and I've been really busy for the last two days. Sorry again.**

 **Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

 **Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

When Skye woke up in the morning, she climbed over Bobbi, ate breakfast, and then went down to the training room to meet May for sparring. She had to keep acting like nothing had changed, like everything was okay.

When Bobbi had caught her crying in their room, she didn't even have the strength to act okay. Bobbi knew something was wrong and Skye didn't think she could hide it from her anymore. But she had to try. If Bobbi found out what she could do, what she was, she'd lose her. She couldn't lose her.

* * *

Skye flipped May onto her back and raised her hand to deliver the finishing blow, but stopped.

The younger woman stood up and helped May to her feet.

"Not bad" May told her "but once I'm pinned, you should try for a finishing blow"

Skye bent over and rested her hands on her knees "You want full mortal combat" she panted breathlessly.

"I want you to stop holding back, Skye" the older woman said

Skye stood upright "I didn't want to hurt you"

May gestured with her hands as if to say _'seriously?'_

"I didn't want to try to hurt you" Skye corrected herself.

The brunette started to pace "I feel like I'm constantly on the verge of…" she paused "I don't know"

"I know, we lost Trip, and it hurts like hell. But you can't shut those feelings out, can't sustain that"

"Well what's my option, I just lose it right here?" Skye said frustratedly

"We talked about this, control. Embrace your emotions. Your nerves, use them, on your terms" May told the woman. She knew Skye wouldn't tell her what was wrong, so she acted like nothing was wrong. Maybe the young woman would slip up and accidentally reveal what was going on with her.

"I don't know" Skye shook her head "What I'm feeling is… pretty dark. I'm afraid I'm gonna go postal and tear your head off."

The senior agent scoffed "go for it. I promise you won't"

"Maybe Skye needs a break" they heard Fitz say from by the stairs.

May turned to look at him "Training is not a group activity"

"Yeah, I just came down to have- to- to see what it's all about" the engineer stuttered out.

"Tell you what Fitz, come back in an hour, I'll be happy to show you what it's all about" May glared at him

"I'm fine, Fitz" Skye helped him out

He looked at her "Really, I'm fine Fitz" she assured him. The Scotsman nodded then walked back up the stairs.

"It would be pretty funny to see you and Fitz go-" May's arm shot out, stopping Skye. "Okay, I guess we're back on"

"And not holding back" May added.

* * *

Bobbi woke up to a thud then a groan of "Ow"

She sat up slowly then spotted a lump on the floor by the door. Skye's head peeked up at her, and Bobbi smirked at her.

"What are you doing on the floor?" the blonde asked

"Groaning in pain from tripping over your shoes" Skye frowned, waving Bobbi's shoe in the air to prove her point. "Bobbi, how many times do I gotta tell you? Put your shoes either in the closet or under the bed. You're a slob, for god's sake"

Bobbi scoffed "I'm a slob? You're the one who leaves piles of dirty laundry on the floor, and I'm always the one who makes the bed" the blonde smirked at the brunette

"That's because you're always up last" Skye smiled

"You're such a liar" Bobbi smirked back at her "You somehow managed to be up before me the last two days. But you're normally the last one on the entire base to wake up"

Skye couldn't deny that, so instead she argued with Bobbi's other point "And about my laundry, at least it doesn't trip you up like your shoes do to me"

"That's because I'm always aware of my surroundings. You should be too, honey. You need to be aware of your surroundings if you want to be a top shield agent" Bobbi smirked

Skye pretended to look hurt, and then threw one of Bobbi's shoes at the woman. Bobbi quickly reached up and caught it. She smirked at the brunette.

"And I already am a top shield agent" Skye smirked

"Yeah, you are baby" Bobbi said as she got out of bed and walked over to Skye. She kissed the top of the woman's head and helped her to her feet.

Skye pressed the other shoe against Bobbi's chest "Closet, now" she told the blonde. Bobbi smirked then took the shoes over to the closet.

She carelessly threw them in and looked back at the other woman "There, happy now?" she smirked

Skye shook her head at the woman, but had a big smirk on her face "I'm going to get in the shower"

Bobbi nodded eagerly "I'll come join you"

Skye smirked "No you won't"

Bobbi's face dropped "Huh?"

"That's your punishment for just throwing the shoes in the closet" the brunette was smirking at the disappointment on Bobbi's face

"What? But- but- I- but- what?" Bobbi stuttered

"Now Barbara, I'm going to get in the shower, and you're going to go nowhere near the shower room, okay?" Skye grinned

"But what about you? You're clothes are still on the floor, I think that cancels out me throwing the shoes" Bobbi smirked

"Barbara, I'm the punisher and you're the punishee. You do naughty things, and I punish you for them" Skye said as patronisingly as possible

"Excuse me?" Bobbi smirked and raised her eyebrows "But I'm older than you. If anything, I'm the punisher and you're the punishee"

"Yeah, right" Skye scoffed as she nonchalantly walked out of the room, toward the showers.

Bobbi shook her head at the woman as she left, but she didn't dare follow her to the showers.

* * *

After her shower, Skye was called to debrief where Coulson, Fitz and Simmons were waiting with lady Sif, who Coulson and May had picked up earlier.

"Lady Sif" Skye greeted as she walked in

"Ah, agent Skye" Sif greeted her "It is nice to see you again"

"You too" Skye smiled

Fitzsimmons nodded at each other before beginning to explain all that had happened between Sif and the Kree.

Once they had finished, Coulson said they were all heading to Portugal and that Skye was to speak to witnesses with Bobbi. She was about to leave when Simmons started talking about new icers.

"Wait, new icers?" Fitz questioned

"Oh, the mechanical design is still top notch, but we're looking into a more concentrated dendrotoxin formula" Simmons replied.

Skye walked over to them and listened in to the conversation

"But wouldn't that be dangerous?" Fitz said

"But effective" Simmons replied "given these elevated threats, we can't risk it not being" the brit smiled politely before walking out.

Skye and Fitz looked at each other. They both knew that Skye was now one of those threats.

Her best friend was indirectly calling her a threat and basically saying that she needed to be put down. Simmons would hate her, Bobbi would hate her, the whole team would hate her if they knew what she was.

Skye bowed her head then quietly left the room.

"Hey babe" Bobbi smirked, when they bumped into each other in the corridor. "How was debrief?"

"Yeah, it was alright" Skye said quietly as she tried to push Simmons out of her mind "Coulson wants us to go speak to witnesses when we get to Portugal"

"Our first mission just the two of us, sounds good" Bobbi smiled

"Yeah" Skye nodded

"Hey, you alright?" Bobbi frowned at the woman

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" Skye replied

Bobbi was totally unconvinced but continued anyway "Okay, let's go get our mission gear on and grab our stuff, then we'll head out"

Skye nodded.

The couple headed to their bunk, with Bobbi's arm wrapped firmly around Skye's waist.

* * *

 _Skye was back in the training room, but instead of May on top of her it was Bobbi. The ground was shaking and dust was falling from the ceiling. The blonde had the brunette's shoulders pinned down._

 _"Bobbi" Skye cried as she saw tears streaking the blonde's face. "I'm-"_

 _"You lied to me. How could you lie to me Skye? How could you keep something like this from me? I thought you loved me" Bobbi cried_

 _"I do love you Bobbi, I love you so much"_

 _"Then why'd you lie like this?"_

 _"I-I-I just" Skye stuttered_

 _"You're doing this, aren't you?" Bobbi looked up at the crumbling ceiling._

 _The ground's shaking increased as Skye began to spiral out of control._

 _"Bobbi, I'm so sorry. I never meant to keep this from you" Skye pleaded with the blonde._

 _"I loved you and you betrayed me like this" Bobbi frowned_

 _"I didn't mean to. It's- it's just… Simmons she- she kept talking about elevated threats and putting people down, and I just couldn't…" the brunette trailed off_

 _"But you are a threat Skye" Bobbi decided_

 _Skye was taken aback "Bobbi. W-what? No. No, don't- don't say that. I'm still me, I'm still Skye, I'm still the woman you fell in love with"_

 _"No, no you're not. I don't know what you are" the blonde said_

 _"No, Bobbi. No, no no no" Skye started crying._

 _Bobbi's hands were still on Skye's shoulders, keeping her pinned to the ground. The blonde looked around as the shaking increased._

 _"Hey! You need to stop this" Bobbi demanded. Skye didn't like the threat that was unspoken, but still there. There was something vicious in Bobbi's eyes, it scared Skye. But the realisation that she was now scared of Bobbi was more frightening than anything else._

 _"Stop this now!" the blonde repeated._

 _"I-I c-can't. Bobbi I can't" Skye was begging with the blonde. Begging her to stop being this person and be the person who she loved. "Bobbi, please. Stop being this person, this is not who you are"_

 _"This is who I am. You're the one who's changed." Bobbi told Skye._

 _"No, no this isn't you"_

 _"And you are not Skye!" Bobbi shouted "Skye, my Skye, she wouldn't do this. She wouldn't be this. She wouldn't endanger the people she loves like this"_

 _"I'm not trying to hurt you. I don't want to be like this"_

 _"But you are like this. And it's my job to deal with people like you" the blonde sniffed and frowned at the brunette_

 _"N-no, B-Bobbi, please, please Bobbi. You don't have to do this" Skye was choking on her sobs._

 _The ground started to crack. The room was shaking. Skye's body was shaking underneath Bobbi._

 _"Either you stop this… or I stop you" Bobbi threatened_

 _"I-I can't. Bobbi, please don't do this. I still love you, I'll always love you. And you love me, I know you do." Skye begged_

 _"No! I love Skye. Whatever you are, you're not her!" Bobbi's voice got louder "Now stop this!"_

 _Skye couldn't bear to say anything else; she couldn't bear to tell her again, that she couldn't stop this. So she just let her tears streak her face and shook her head._

 _Bobbi looked at Skye sadly before reaching to her waistband. She pulled out her gun, her gun which was not an icer, and pressed it against Skye's forehead._

 _Skye squirmed under the cold metal on her head. "Bobbi pl-"_

 _"If you can't stop this, I will"_

 _"No, no, no" Skye pleaded "Bobbi"_

 _"I'm sorry" Bobbi whispered_

 _"No, no, no" Skye chanted that one word over and over again._

 _Bobbi fingered the trigger._

 _The bang sounded and Skye screamed._

Skye shot into a sitting position. Bobbi was sitting next to her, rubbing her arm and calling her name.

"Skye, you alright?"

The brunette looked around. She was in the SUV with Bobbi, heading to the local hospital to interview witnesses. Bobbi had pulled over when Skye started screaming in her sleep.

"Skye, baby, you alright?" Bobbi was looking at her concerned.

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah. Yeah I'm fine" Skye said, still a little disorientated.

"Another nightmare?" the blonde asked

Skye nodded "I'm fine though."

"It's okay if you're not though" Bobbi told the brunette.

"I know"

"You wanna talk about it?" Bobbi offered

Skye shook her head.

"Alright, but if you change your mind, I'm here for you" she smiled encouragingly at the brunette.

"Always?" Skye asked

"Always what?" Bobbi said confused, surely Skye wasn't asking if she'd always be there for her, because the answer to that was obvious.

"Will you always be here for me? Will you always love me?"

The blonde frowned at the other woman "Are you serious? Of course I'll always love you, and yes I'll always be here for you. What sort of question is that?"

Skye shrugged

"What made you ask that?" Bobbi asked her

Skye shrugged again "Just something I was thinking about"

"Did something happen in your dream where I stopped loving you?" the blonde asked as if she read her mind

The brunette bowed her head and Bobbi sighed in understanding

The blonde cupped Skye's chin and lifted her head "That was just a dream, okay? I love you and nothing could ever change that. You're my whole world Skye. I'm not sure if I could live without you anymore. I could never stop loving you, alright?"

Skye just stared at the blonde

"Skye, do you believe me?" Bobbi asked

"I want to, but…" the brunette trailed off

"I know. And it's okay if you don't right now, because I will do everything I can to assure you. Baby, I love you, and I would do anything for you. I'm going to keep making sure that you believe that, because there's nothing in the whole world that's truer than that" the blonde stroked Skye's cheek and smiled at her.

Skye gave her a weak smile "I love you too Bobbi"

"I know you do Skye" the blonde smiled. She leant over and wrapped her arms around the brunette. She held her tight and stroked the back of her head.

"We better get back to the mission" Skye muttered into Bobbi's shoulder

Bobbi pulled out of the embrace "Yeah, I guess" she moaned "I used to love my job, but whenever I'm on mission with you I just want to sit with you and pretend like the world outside doesn't exist"

Skye flinched at the familiar statement and Bobbi noticed it "What? What is it? What did I say?" she asked concerned

"Nothing, it-it's just, Ward, Ward said that to me when he was- you know- when he was…" Skye trailed off

Bobbi's fist clenched in anger at what the man had put her rock star through. She quickly regained her calm "He is not going to be able to hurt you again, I promise. I will never let him hurt you again. I swear to god I will kill him if he even thinks about you"

Skye smiled slightly "How would you know if he was thinking about me?"

Bobbi smiled "Trust me, I'd know"

Skye let out a small laugh and Bobbi's heart lifted at the sound. She didn't like seeing Skye upset.

"Right, we better get back to mission" Bobbi said sadly

Skye nodded. Before Bobbi turned the engine back on, she leant over and kissed Skye's forehead. She pulled back and put her hands in the brunettes. "I am yours, and you are mine"

Skye smiled "I am yours, and you are mine"

* * *

 **The reveal of Skye's powers is coming soon. Sorry if I've dragged it out too long, but I promise it's coming soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the slightly late update, I've just been really busy over new years and christmas so I haven't had the chance to post a new chapter.**

 **Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

 **Hope you like it.**

* * *

Bobbi and Skye walked into the hospital; after Skye's nightmare Bobbi kept checking on her, asking if she was okay. The blonde knew something was up with Skye and the brunette knew that the blonde was hiding something. Neither of them acknowledged this.

Bobbi walked over to the janitor and asked him to find someone who speaks English.

"You speak Portuguese?" Skye asked

"I'm no expert" Bobbi told her "It's a pretty language, but it's hard to gauge if someone's lying"

"Are you an expert at that?" the brunette stared into the blonde's eyes.

"I don't know… are you?" the blonde replied.

They were playing games with each other. Neither willing to give up their secret yet.

"Yeah, I've got a pretty good idea of when someone's lying… or if they're hiding something" Skye folded her arms and stared at Bobbi

"Yeah, me too" Bobbi studied Skye. "I'm good at figuring out what they're hiding as well"

The couple just stared at each other. Skye with her arms folded and Bobbi with her eyebrows cocked.

"Can I help you?" they looked away from each other when a woman walked over to the front desk.

"Hi. Yes" Bobbi said as they walked over to the desk "We're looking for anyone who may have been injured in the incident at the pier, or may have seen this man" the blonde showed her the picture of the man on her tablet.

"No, he does not look familiar to me" the woman said as she studied the picture. "As far as the injuries, I can look around; the nurse who was working earlier took ill. We are short-staffed, it may take a while"

"OK, well, we'll be here" Skye nodded to the woman.

They looked behind the woman when they heard a distressed voice from behind her.

"Wait, is that woman alright? What happened to her?" Bobbi asked as she studied the woman in distress.

The woman was muttering something about not remembering her own name.

Skye and Bobbi looked at each other, realising that the man must have been at the hospital.

They walked away from the desk and Bobbi took out her phone to call Coulson.

"Sir, we have evidence he's here at the hospital" she said "It's a big place though, he could be hiding anywhere"

"Well we know he needs nitrogen, and they use it in hospitals to power surgical equipment, I'd start there" Coulson replied

"Yes sir, we'll get on it" the blonde said. She put her phone back in her pocket and looked at Skye. "We should check out the storage rooms. Nitrogen is used to power surgical equipment so he might be in there"

Skye nodded and the two headed to the stairs.

* * *

Skye and Bobbi stopped in front of a door labelled 'armazem' (Warehouse/ storage room)

"Ok, you ready?" Bobbi asked Skye

"Bobbi, I'll be fine" the brunette replied.

The blonde nodded then slowly opened the door. The man was standing by a medical table, hooked up to some nitrogen. He heard the door open and turned to look at them. His skin was blue, but as soon as he clipped a silver device to his chest his skin returned to white.

"You do not want to fight me" he said calmly

"We just have some questions for you" Bobbi said as she took a step towards him.

Skye looked at Bobbi and then at the man. She was about to put a hand out to stop Bobbi from advancing, when the man took a swing at the blonde. Bobbi ducked under it and hit him with her escrima sticks. The man blocked the sticks and the next few punched that came his way.

Bobbi kicked him in the stomach and he fell against the wall. She tried again with her sticks but he blocked them. The man threw a punch that Bobbi was unable to dodge and it hit her across her jaw. She fell forwards and the man grabbed her. He tossed her against the wall and her body crumbled to the floor with a sickening 'thump'.

"Bobbi!" Skye screamed. The blonde was unmoving.

Skye pulled out her gun and aimed it at the man, but the ground was shaking and she couldn't focus. The parts of the gun started to rattle, and it fell apart in front of her eyes. She stared at it in shock as the tiny pieces fell out of her hand. The ground was still shaking and the man looked unsteady. She looked to her right just as a shelving unit toppled over and fell on her. She fell to the ground and looked up as the man jumped over the shelving unit and ran out the door.

* * *

Skye forced back the panic attack that was threatening to take hold of her and focused on staying calm. She had to make sure Bobbi was okay. She couldn't let the blonde down like this. Every time she was in trouble Bobbi was there, she had to be there for her now.

The brunette lightly touched her forehead and felt a sticky liquid under her fingers. She passed it off as a small cut and focused on getting to Bobbi. She took in shaky breaths then squirmed out from under the shelving unit. She ran over to Bobbi and bent down next to her. She pressed her fingers against her neck and sighed in relief when she found the pulse she was searching for. Skye lifted Bobbi's head and rested it on her lap. She felt a flow of blood on the back of the blonde's head and began to panic.

"Bobbi" she called "Bobbi, come on Bob."

Bobbi's eyes flickered under her closed lids. Skye sighed in relief and pressed the blonde's head into her chest. She rocked her as she came back to consciousness.

"Skye?" Bobbi whispered into the brunette's chest.

"Yeah it's me Bob" Skye replied as she lowered Bobbi's head back onto her lap.

Blue eyes stared into deep brown ones. "Are you alright?" the blonde asked as she slowly sat up. She sat up and her eyes widened at the cut on Skye's forehead "You're bleeding"

"So are you" Skye pointed out

"I'm fine, don't worry" Bobbi said as she felt the back of her head. When she brought her hand back to her lap, her fingers were coated in blood.

"Don't you ever do that to me again" Skye frowned "I was worried sick

Bobbi smiled slightly. Suddenly she winced and threw her head back

"Bobbi?" Skye panicked

The blonde put her hands out "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache"

"We need to get you to the bus" Skye said firmly

"Alright" Bobbi said as she started to stand up.

"You good to walk?" the brunette asked

She nodded "I think so"

Skye still put the blonde's arm around her neck and wrapped her own arm around the woman's waist.

Bobbi smiled slightly "Skye, don't worry. I'll be fine to walk"

"Well a little help can't hurt" Skye told the blonde.

Bobbi smiled at the brunette and allowed herself to rest a little on her shoulder. "Thanks" she muttered as they left the room.

"You don't need to thank me" Skye said as she led Bobbi toward the back exit of the hospital.

"I know, but I want to" Bobbi replied

Skye smiled at her soul mate. "I love you, Bob"

"I love you too rock star" the blonde replied "So how bout you tell me what's going on with you"

Bobbi felt Skye tense up "Skye, no matter what it is, it's not going to change my love for you. I promise"

Skye pushed open the exit door and they walked out into the alley where they'd parked the suv.

"Skye?" Bobbi pressed for answers "I thought we told each other everything"

"Don't you dare do that. Don't you dare use that against me, not when you're hiding something as well." Skye snapped. Her arm was still wrapped around Bobbi but she had stopped walking. "I know you know I'm hiding something, but I know you're hiding something too." Her voice was getting louder "You think whatever I'm keeping bottled up is killing me? How about what you're hiding? You don't think that you keeping stuff from me is eating away at me. You think you're protecting me but you're not. If that's your concept of protection, I don't want your protection."

Bobbi just watched sadly as Skye finally cracked. The brunette's arm fell from Bobbi's waist. Bobbi knew she'd be fine without it there, but it still hurt.

"I don't know what's going on with me, and it doesn't help that I don't know what's going on with you either. I don't know how to go on anymore. I'm relying on you to keep me going and I know that's a big burden to put on you-"

"It's no burden" The blonde finally spoke up, but Skye just carried on

"I'm breaking, Bobbi, I'm breaking." Bobbi saw a stray tear streak Skye's cheek. "You keeping stuff is making me worse. I keep thinking of all the bad stuff that you could be keeping from me, and it's eating me up inside. So just tell me. I don't care what it is, if you're leaving me, if you don't love me anymore, even if you're sleeping with Hunter again, I just want to know." Skye was shaking and panting.

"Woah, Skye" Bobbi was shocked by Skye's final sentence. She reached out to put her hand on Skye's arm but Skye flinched away from the touch. Bobbi looked at her with hurt in her eyes. "Skye, I-"

"Let's- let's just forget about that. We should just get back to the bus" the brunette said quietly.

"No, Skye, we need to talk-"

"I don't want to talk Bobbi. It's not as if you're going to finally tell me what you're hiding, are you?"

Bobbi stayed quiet and Skye took that as her answer "That's what I thought" the brunette scoffed "Let's just get you back to the bus" Skye avoided Bobbi's gaze "Can you drive or do you want me to?"

"I can do it" Bobbi said

"You sure?" Skye double checked

Bobbi nodded.

Skye walked around to the passenger side of the car and got in. Bobbi sighed then got into the driver's seat.

* * *

They were about half an hour away from the field where they'd parked the bus, when Bobbi spoke up.

"You know what Skye, we do need to talk about this" she said as she pulled over

"What the hell are you doing?" Skye looked at the blonde

"Skye" Bobbi said "I love you, baby, there's no way I'm leaving you. And what you said about me not loving you anymore is total shit. And I'm not sleeping with Hunter, I'm not even sure where you got that idea"

"Well you're hiding something, Bobbi. And if it's not any of those things it's probably worse." Skye looked Bobbi in the eyes

"Look, Skye, I want to tell you, I really do, but-"

"But what Bobbi" the brunette cut her off "May and Coulson won't let you"

Bobbi looked at Skye with confusion in her eyes

"Yeah, I know you told them." She said "I spoke to May when Simmons was doing tests on me in the lab. I told her you were hiding something and she told me that she intended to find out what it is. Then I saw you go into Coulson's office and May was there. When she walked out I asked her what you'd told them. She said that I should trust you and that if you were hiding something it was because you were trying to _protect_ _me_ " Skye spat out the last words "It makes me feel so great knowing that the woman I love would rather speak to her bosses than to me"

"Skye you know that May and Coulson are more than just our bosses. They're like parents to you" Bobbi said

"That's not the point Bobbi!" Skye shouted. She sighed then bent over and put her head in her hands.

Bobbi lent over and rubbed her back.

"The point is that I trust them more than you, right?" Bobbi questioned "But that's not the truth Skye. There's no one that I trust more than you"

"Then why are you lying to me?" Skye almost begged

"Because I love you, and I can't put my baggage on you. But trust me Skye, I still love you and I'm not hiding anything that's going to make me stop loving you. But it's dangerous and I can't put you in danger" Bobbi replied

"I told you, I don't want your protection" Skye said stubbornly

"And I don't want to lose you. So you're getting my protection whether or not you want it" the blonde told the other woman.

Skye sighed and folded her arms "We need to get back to the bus, or have you forgotten that you're bleeding?"

Bobbi sighed at their failed attempt to talk everything out. Her eyelids were beginning to feel heavy but she just ignored and started the car back up.

* * *

When Bobbi parked on the cargo ramp, Skye got out and walked round to Bobbi's side. She opened the door and stuck out her hand to help Bobbi out.

"I don't need any help, I can get to the lab by myself" Bobbi said stubbornly

"Look, Bobbi, I know we're upset with each other but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to be here for you when you're hurt. You're always here when I get hurt so-"

"I'm not hurt" the blonde cut her off "I'll be fine"

"Bobbi, just let me-" Skye tried again

"Skye, I don't need your help"

"Fine. Whatever. Do what you want" Skye frowned at Bobbi then went to walk away.

Bobbi pushed herself out of the car and slammed the door shut behind her. She felt a bit dizzy so she leant against the car. She blinked a few times, trying to regain her focus. Her mind was swimming and before she knew it she was falling, with the ground rushing up to meet her.

Skye had just got up the stairs when she heard a thud downstairs. She stood on the top step and looked down. She saw her blonde lying on the floor and all her anger faded away.

"Bobbi!" Skye screamed as she raced down the steps.

She ran towards the ramp and quickly bent down beside Bobbi. She checked her pulse (for the second time that day) and lifted the blonde's head onto her lap.

"Simmons!" Skye yelled "Simmons!"

She heard footsteps on the stairs and then Simmons was beside her.

"What happened?" the scientist asked concernedly

"I-I-I'm not sure. She was fine a minute ago. She was driving and she was fine. She banged her head when we got into a fight with that guy, she's bleeding but I thought she was okay. Oh god, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have been arguing with her. I should have just got her back here as quickly as possible. This is all my-"

"Skye!" Simmons shouted. Skye looked at the other woman "We need to get her to the lab"

"I-I can't lift her. Where's everyone else?" Skye said frantically

"They're still out on mission" Simmons replied

"Okay, erm-I-I- we're going to have to lift her ourselves" The brunette said

Simmons nodded

"You get her legs" Skye said as she hooked her arms under Bobbi's.

Simmons lifted Bobbi's legs and together they moved as quickly as they could into the lab.

It was a struggle to get Bobbi's unconscious form onto the table in the med bay but eventually they did it.

Straight away Simmons started working on Bobbi. She bandaged her head and did some other stuff that Skye didn't understand. The brunette just paced the room and bit her nails. It was a habit that she had kicked a while back but right now she was going out of her mind with worry.

When Simmons was done, Skye pushed a chair over to the table and sat beside Bobbi. Simmons said that she should be okay now and that she had passed out due to blood loss. She said that she should wake up soon.

* * *

About 20 minutes into her watch, Skye saw Bobbi's eyelids flutter.

"Bobbi?" Skye called out.

Bobbi's eyes snapped open and she sprung up into a sitting position.

"Hey, Bob. Shh shh. It's okay" Skye had her hand on Bobbi's arm.

Bobbi looked at the brunette.

"What happened?" the blonde asked

"You passed out. Simmons said it was because of blood loss."

Bobbi nodded her understanding

"I'm so sorry Bobbi. I shouldn't have argued with you, I should have just got you back here. It's my fault and I'm so sorry" Skye said as she took Bobbi's hand.

"No, it's not your fault, Skye"

"You're always here for me when I need you and the one time you needed me I failed you"

"You didn't fail me. I was the one who pulled over on the way back, you kept telling me to just get back here" Bobbi said

Skye fell silent

"I promise you didn't fail me. And even if you did I'd still love you" the blonde assured her.

Skye smiled sadly "You're the one with a head injury yet you're still taking care of me"

"Of course. I'll always take care of you, Skye"

Skye leant down and gently kissed Bobbi. She only pulled back when she heard a car door shut.

"Bobbi" they heard Hunter's voice "Bloody hell Bob, are you okay?" he asked when he ran into the med bay.

"Hunter, I'm fine" Bobbi sighed

He stood beside the table, opposite Skye.

"You were supposed to look after her!" Hunter frowned at Skye

"Hunter!" Bobbi shouted

"You're supposed to have her back" he said

"I know, and I'm sorry, but-" Skye started

"How could you let this happen?"

"I-I tried, but that guy, he was-"

"Hey!" Bobbi shouted

Hunter and Skye both looked down at Bobbi

"Both of you stop" the blonde said "I've already told you that it's not your fault, so stop apologising" she looked at Skye "And you" she looked at Hunter "Don't come bursting in here blaming people when you don't even know what's happened. It wasn't her fault"

Skye and Hunter looked like children who had just been told off. Skye had her head bowed and Hunter was staring at his shoes.

"Hunter, it was my fault. Skye kept telling me to get back here, but I pulled over to talk. She was trying to look after me but I didn't let her." Bobbi said

"I'm sorry" Hunter mumbled

"It's fine" Skye said as she fiddled with her hands and kept her gaze on the floor.

Bobbi smirked at how childish they both looked and sounded.

"Morse, you alright?" May said from by the doors, announcing her presence

"Yeah, I'm fine May" Bobbi replied

May nodded then walked upstairs with Coulson.

Then Mack walked in to check on her and soon Fitz was there as well.

"Right, all of you out" Simmons ordered as she walked in "I need to stitch up that cut on her head"

The three men left the room and Skye was about to as well when Bobbi's hand grabbed hers.

"Stay?" she asked

Skye nodded then sat back down beside the blonde- her blonde.

She kept her hand firmly in Bobbi's as Simmons did the stitches.

* * *

 **I know you've been waiting so long for the reveal of Skye's powers and I can't wait to post that chapter either. I promise the reveal will be in the next chapter, and I'll try to have that chapter up by this time next week.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, sorry for the late upload.**

 **Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes**

 **Hope you like it.**

* * *

Skye walked Bobbi to their bunk. Bobbi kept insisting that she was fine on her own, but after the incident on the cargo ramp Skye wasn't taking any chances.

The brunette opened the door to their bunk and guided Bobbi onto the bed.

The blonde sighed "Is this what it was like when I was hovering around you when you got shot?"

Skye smirked "Yep"

Bobbi smirked "So this is payback?"

"No, this is me taking care of you… and a little payback" she smiled

Bobbi's smile faded a little "I'm sorry about earlier"

Skye's smile faded entirely "It-it's fine. Let's just forget about it. I've gotta go brief Coulson and Sif on the mission"

"We've gotta talk about it eventually, you know" Bobbi said

"You gonna be alright in here?" the brunette asked, totally swerving Bobbi's last statement.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. But did you hear what I-" the blonde started

"I've gotta go to briefing, Coulson's waiting. Love you" Skye cut her off.

"Skye, wait, we need to…" Bobbi trailed off as Skye walked out of the bunk.

Bobbi sighed before lowering her head onto the pillows. She could smell Skye's scent on the one next to her. She smiled at it before grabbing it and drawing it into her chest. The blonde hugged the pillow tight, wishing that it was actually Skye that she was holding to her chest.

* * *

After briefing Coulson and Sif on the blue guy, Skye went to find Fitz.

She found him in the storage room checking out some of the new icers.

"Fitz" she called him as she walked in.

He looked up from the crate of guns and looked at her.

"Hey Skye" he greeted. The Scotsman saw the look on her face and knew something was wrong "D-did something happen? Did you do something with your um- your- your- err-"

"My powers?" Skye said

Fitz nodded.

"On the mission, with Bobbi, we got into a fight with the blue guy. He threw Bobbi against a wall and I- I just- it just started. The whole room was shaking." Skye sighed "The gun in my hand exploded."

"Oh god" Fitz said as he bit his lip

"I-I thought that I could handle it, but I- I can't- I just can't. It's too much. I think we should tell Coulson what's happening." She sighed

"No, wait, just wait until I've- until I've- until- err- until I've analysed-" Fitz started to protest

"Bobbi's going to figure it out soon and I-I can't control it when I get upset or-or nervous" Skye cut him off

"I'm running that diagnostic on your blood samples right now. Hopefully when it's done we'll have a solution. Then there's nothing to worry…" he trailed off as they heard footsteps coming towards them.

Hunter walked in and raised his eyebrows at them. "Sorry to interrupt… whatever this is." He looked at the two of them. "Why aren't you with Bobbi?" he asked

Skye sighed "Hunter can we not do this right now. I get it, you're upset with me because I let Bobbi get hurt, but-"

"No, I'm not having a go, I'm not. I'm just asking" he held his hands up.

"I thought she might want some peace, and I needed to talk to Fitz" Skye told him

Hunter nodded and they both looked at him as if to say ' _what the hell do you want'_

Hunter cleared his throat "Oh, erm, I, err, I just wanted to check out the new toys from sci-tech" he pointed at the crate of rifles opposite the crate of icers.

Skye and Fitz stepped out of the way and Hunter moved over to the box.

"Coulson asked me to find something on what Sif said the blue guy is looking for" Skye told Fitz "I'm- I'm- gonna go"

Fitz nodded at her.

* * *

Bobbi woke up about an hour after she'd entered her bunk with Skye. She sat up and decided to have a shower. The blonde swung her legs over the side of her bed and pushed herself up. Her head still felt a little woozy, but other than that she was fine. She grabbed some clothes and a towel then left the bunk.

Bobbi exited the bus's shower room in a grey long sleeve shirt and black jeans. She wandered into the kitchen where Mack was sitting on the sofa tinkering with a tiny device. He looked up at her and she sighed. She'd been trying to avoid this conversation.

"You sure you don't want to bring Skye in on this?" Mack delved straight into conversation

"I told you, I don't want her having anything to do with this" Bobbi glared at him

"I know, I just thought you would've changed your mind by now" He replied

"Why would I change my mind?" the blonde said

"Because you're lying to her, and I know that must be hard. She's gonna figure something out soon, you spend nearly all day together. She'll figure it out soon enough. Maybe you guys should, you know..."

"No I don't know Mack." Bobbi said, even though she knew exactly what he was suggesting

"Well, I don't know, maybe you should hold back a bit" the man said

"Are you telling me to push her away?" Bobbi frowned

"Well, not push her away, just maybe-"

"Are you telling me to push her away?" Bobbi repeated irritably

"Yeah, I guess so." He sighed "Look, Bobbi, she loves you and she probably will always love you, but she won't side with us when all this comes out. May, Coulson, Fitz and Simmons, they're her family. You love her and you don't want her fighting against us, I don't want that either-"

"Stop acting like you care about her." Bobbi cut him off "You don't know her, so stop acting like you do"

"You're right, I don't know her. But I don't have to know her to know that she won't go against the others." Mack said

Bobbi sighed "I don't even know if this is the right thing to do anymore. We're just gonna blow a hole in the base and take out anyone who tries to stop us? You're forgetting that everyone here is a shield agent, just like us."

"We're not planning on killing anyone here. We know they're just working for who they think they should follow. Coulson isn't the right man to lead shield. The real shield leaders will take his place and no one gets hurt. Everybody gets to keep their jobs" Mack said

"And what about Skye? You think she's just gonna stand by and watch while you take down the man she thinks of as a father. And May? You think May's gonna work for us after everything we're planning."

Mack sighed "We're doing this Bobbi, whether or not you're still in"

Bobbi cursed herself for letting herself say all this to Mack. She was supposed to be reinforcing her cover, not blowing it altogether. "I'm still in, I just- I don't want Skye involved and I'm not gonna push her away" she said firmly

Mack nodded "Fine, but she's gonna be involved soon enough. Gonzales wants to take the base soon"

Bobbi gritted her teeth but nodded.

Skye walked into the lounge room on the bus to see May, Coulson, and Sif working on trying to find the kree.

She listened quietly as they worked out that he was headed to Chaves, Portugal, where Whitehall first found the obelisk. Coulson, May and Sif all got up to prepare to get the kree.

Skye sighed "Coulson" she called him. All three of them stopped and turned to look at her. "I'd like to sit this one out, please"

He walked towards her "You alright?" he asked concernedly

"Yeah, just after my run in with blue man group I'm still a little banged up. I'm worried I'm not gonna be much use to any of you out there"

May looked at her, unconvinced.

"Okay." Coulson said "Have Simmons check you out while we're gone, make sure it's nothing serious"

"O-okay" Skye said.

Coulson nodded at her then her and Sif turned to leave, May stayed behind.

"You sure you're alright?" the older woman asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just don't think I'm gonna be much use to you guys out there" Skye replied

May studied her

"May, I promise, it's just about the guy making me see cartoon birdies all around my head. I'm fine" Skye smiled

May still looked unconvinced

"You sure that's it. It's not about something else?" the senior agent asked

"May, I'm fine" the brunette insisted

"That's not what I asked" May said

"There's nothing else going on, I swear" Skye lied unconvincingly.

May didn't believe her at all but decided to leave it at that. She nodded at the younger woman then walked towards the cockpit.

Skye sighed at having to lie again. She sat down on the sofa and put her arms on the table and hid her face in them.

* * *

When Hunter, May, Coulson and Sif left to catch the kree, Bobbi walked downstairs to find Skye. She knew the brunette had stayed behind but she didn't know why. Bobbi had wanted to go on the mission but May had banned her due to her head injury.

She walked into the lounge room and saw Skye laying on her hands on the table. Bobbi crept in and slid in next to her on the sofa. She pressed a kiss to the brunette's neck and she lifted her head from her arms to look at the blonde.

Skye confusedly frowned at her. "I thought you went on the mission with the others"

"You thought I'd leave without saying goodbye?" Bobbi looked at the brunette

Skye just shrugged

That's when Bobbi snapped "You need to tell me what's going on, now"

The brunette just looked away from Bobbi and stared into space

"Now Skye" Bobbi said harshly

Skye looked at Bobbi, shocked at the sudden demand

"Whatever you're hiding is tearing you apart. At the start you tried to put on a brave face for me, but now you're not even trying to hide the fact that something's going on. And that tells me that things are really bad and you're losing hope."

The brunette looked down at her feet, once again avoiding Bobbi's gaze. The blonde cupped Skye's chin and lifted her head.

"Baby, I barely recognise you anymore, you're not you when you're like this. It upsets me to see you like this, when you're not yourself" Bobbi said sadly

Skye pulled away from Bobbi "When I'm not myself!?" she remarked "Bobbi you've known me for less than six months. What do you know about me?"

Bobbi sighed "I know that you won't sleep with more than one pillow. I know that you won't drink coffee unless Coulson makes it because he makes it the best. I know that you don't like to drink too often, but I'm not sure why. I know that you chew your lip when you're nervous, and I know that you aren't you right now." She said quietly.

Skye just stared at her "When I lived in my van, before shield, I was messed up. I was dealing with being tossed about in the foster system, trying to find my parents, and I'd developed a drinking problem. I'd spend most of my nights with a guy called Miles. He taught me how to hack and helped me get through a lot of shit when I was messed up. So, I used to drink a lot, sometimes I just couldn't stop, I ended up drunk most nights. And one night, I was out at a bar with Miles, I'd already drunk a lot and he kept telling me to stop, that I'd had enough, but I kept going. Eventually I passed out and ended up in hospital. They told me I'd almost died of alcohol poisoning, but Miles had gotten me to the hospital in time… That's why I don't drink" Skye explained

Bobbi stared her in the eyes.

"I didn't tell you that for your pity Bobbi. I don't want your pity"

"No, it's not pity. I'm just amazed at how much of a strong person you are" she smiled at her

The brunette scoffed "Yeah, I'm feeling pretty strong right now" she said sarcastically.

Bobbi wrapped her arms around Skye and held her tight "But you don't need to be strong on your own anymore. I can be strong for you, if you need me to. I just need you to tell me what's going on"

"And I need you to tell me what's going on with you" Skye said as she pushed herself out of Bobbi's hold and off the sofa. She stood up and looked down at Bobbi "Why should I tell you what's going on with me if you won't tell me what's going on with you?" she said before leaving the room.

* * *

When the team got back they'd returned with a case thought to be full of obelisks. Bobbi went down to the lab to examine the kree's truncheon. Skye would usually come down to try and help Bobbi whenever she was doing something science related, even though Skye normally knew nothing about whatever Bobbi was doing. The blonde didn't mind this as she'd usually end up narrating what she was doing just so Skye could get some kind of understanding. The brunette knew Bobbi dumbed it down a bit for her, and she was grateful. This time though, Skye didn't come anywhere near the blonde.

When Bobbi was finished with her examination (even though she didn't find a lot) she went to find Coulson and tell him what little she had found.

The blonde found him in the hallway with Skye and Mack.

"Sir" Bobbi greeted him

"Bobbi" he returned the greeting "You find anything useful?"

"Not really" Bobbi said truthfully "I can't see an on button or anything. There's a dial on the bottom but I couldn't detect any electrical or spectographical signals. I suppose it's possible that only he can operate it. We've seen other alien materials react to biology or DNA"

"Don't remind me" Mack chipped in

"Or me" Skye added, thinking of the obelisk

"We've all been there done that" Coulson replied "Fitz and Simmons will examine the obelisk case. If the kree's telling the truth, we may finally have the answers we've been looking for" Coulson said before walking off down the corridor.

Mack turned and walked away and Skye went to do the same.

"Wait, Skye" Bobbi called out. The brunette stopped and turned to look at Bobbi. The blonde saw that Skye's eyes were red and puffy and she had a deep sadness in her eyes. Bobbi looked at her sympathetically and apologetically, but Skye just turned and walked away.

* * *

Skye couldn't bear to face Bobbi at that time. She knew she was at breaking point and she probably would've ended up sobbing in Bobbi's arms. So she turned and followed Coulson into the room where Sif, May and the kree were waiting.

They were talking about operating the truncheon when the kree flipped and kicked the truncheon out of Coulson's hands. Skye, May and Coulson drew their guns as the kree pressed the truncheon against Sif. He then dropped the thing and held his hands up in surrender

"This conversation was going nowhere" He said

"You back with us?" Coulson asked Sif, with his weapon still trained on the kree.

"Yes. My memories have returned. I am lady Sif of Asguard, friend of the shield" Sif replied as she strode forwards and punched the kree across the face.

Coulson stepped in between the two as the kree recovered

"Asguardian. That explains a lot" he said

"It is true we do not trust the kree" the asguardian woman stated "That is why I am here. When Heimdall saw that a kree had landed on your world, Odin charged me with retrieving him"

"So you came to pick a fight" the kree said

"We know enough about kree history to be concerned" Sif defended herself

"If you know kree history perhaps you've heard the tale of terrigenisis"

"Of course" the asguardian warrior said "Ancient kree descending on planets, altering inhabitants to fight their war"

"And the earth was one of them" he added

Skye started to fit the pieces together "Blue angels falling from the sky" she mumbled thinking about what Raina had told her about the obelisk.

Lady Sif began to tell the story of how the kree needed more soldiers, and how they modified the DNA of different species. The kree explained that those modifications could be activated via terrigen crystals and Skye knew that what he was saying was true.

"We knew these torturous experiments failed" Sif said

"Not on earth" the kree said "Here we had to shut them down. The kree who started the program built a city and brought with them the diviners, which hold the crystals. Their plans were discovered and thwarted by the better of my kind. Putting an end to that dark chapter of our pasts"

"Until now" Skye murmured

"When I saw that an ancient signal had been triggered, I knew it had to be a diviner. These transformed beings are… abominations. I knew that I had to find the remaining diviners before another monstrosity occurred, and erase all knowledge of it" he looked at the truncheon.

"How many diviners are in that crate?" May asked

"Enough to create an army" the kree answered

"Sir, the crate is empty" they heard Simmons say over comms.

"My worst fear has come true" the kree muttered

"You must understand these creature are weapons, abominations, even if they don't know" he said

Skye was starting to panic. She was once again spiralling out of control. The ground was shaking, the mugs in the sink were rattling, and the plates on the shelf were shattering. Everyone was looking around, confused by the sudden quaking.

"Son of Coul, what is this?" Sif asked warily

Coulson looked around speechless.

May started to piece the puzzle together in her head. "Skye?" she said, shocked at the conclusion she had reached. "You wanna talk to us?"

The shaking was worsening, Skye's breathing was becoming erratic, and things were shattering everywhere.

Coulson stepped towards the brunette "Skye?" he started "What's doing this?"

Everyone was looking at her. The kree was eying her warily and so was Sif. She saw May's concerned eyes on her.

"I am" she sighed

Sif reached out to grab her and she instantly pulled away "No, don't!" she cried as she backed away. She pulled her hands towards her head and tried to block everything out. It wasn't working, the shaking increased. She cried out as the glass behind her shattered.

She was panting and shaking, all the while the floor and ceiling were shaking violently.

Skye caught her breath and everyone was staring at her. May pulled the brunette behind her and Coulson walked over and stood protectively in front of them.

"Hand her over" Sif ordered.

May pulled out her gun and aimed it at her.

"I will take her back to Asguard; it will be safer for all of you."

"We will do no such thing" Coulson said

"The weapon has been activated, it needs to be eliminated before it hurts someone" the kree growled

"Skye is not a weapon" Coulson defended her

"Coulson, no one is saying that Skye chose this, but she is dangerous" Sif told them

"I don't want to be like this" Skye said firmly

"Imagine what will happen if your powers grow, it may not stop at breaking glass. You could bring down buildings, tear continents apart" Sif said

"I can get a handle on it"

"That's not what you were made for. You were made to destroy, which is why you must be put down" the kree glared at her.

"Well that sounds an awful lot like killing to me" Fitz said, announcing his presence.

May nodded at Coulson then grabbed Skye by the arm. "Skye let's go" she ordered as she pulled her out of the room.

"Fitz, we need bambino" Coulson shouted as the kree and Sif stepped forward "You want her you go through me!" he shouted with his guns raised.

* * *

 **We're finally at the reveal of Skye's powers! Yay!**

 **Thank you guys for sticking with the fic, I know you've been waiting a long time for the reveal. You'll see Bobbi's reaction in the next chapter, which I'll try my best to have up by the end of this week.**

 **Hope you liked it**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. I said I'd have the next chapter up by the end of the week, and here it is.**

 **Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

 **Hope you like it.**

* * *

May ran Skye down the hallway. The lights above them were flickering and shaking. The two ran round a corner and Skye spotted Bobbi standing outside the lab, looking confused.

The blonde spotted the brunette and looked at her with concern.

"Skye… what's going on?" she asked when May and Skye ran past her.

Skye was slowing but May was pulling her along

"Bobbi, I'm so sorry" Skye said before she was running again.

The blonde went to follow them but was stopped by an out of breath Fitz.

"Lady Sif and the kree are tryna take Skye away" he said.

As soon as the words processed in her mind, all Bobbi saw was red.

The kree rounded the corner and Bobbi's jaw clenched shut and her fists were suddenly balled up.

"Your friend Skye is an atrocity, and I must go put an end to this" he told her

Bobbi ignored his statement even though she was seething, and took a few steps towards him

"This is not your fight"

"Oh, it really is" the blonde retorted

"You do not want to fight me" he said

Bobbi scoffed "I really do. See you're trying to take someone I love, so yeah I really do" Bobbi's expression turned sour and she pulled out her escrima sticks

The kree shrugged "This is twice now, you and me. You must really love a fight"

"Love to fight. No, I don't love to fight. But I'm not going to let you take someone I love."

"That's Noble" he commented "Stupid, but noble"

* * *

May pulled Skye down the stairs to vault D. The base was still shaking and Skye knew that she wouldn't be able to get this under control. The kree was right, she was an abomination. She was built to destroy and that was all she'd done lately.

May sat Skye on the bed and hurriedly tapped on the tablet. The grid wall went up.

May turned to Skye, who was panting and sobbing, and sat next to her. She placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Hey" she caught the young woman's attention "Listen to me, just me"

Skye was desperately trying to slow her breathing and clam herself down. It wasn't working and she continued to spiral out of control.

"We can do this, you can do this" May said firmly

Skye looked at her hands then up at May.

She shook her head "I can't, I can't make it stop" she said quietly.

"You need to control your emotions, just like we practised" her S.O told her. May had returned to her feet and was trying to get Skye to focus.

Skye sobbed "I can't make it stop. Everyone is at risk" her breathing was erratic and her face was streaked with tears.

"Just focus. Skye, look at me. Focus. It'll stop" May spun around when Sif's sword plunged through the barrier. She could tell that the barrier wouldn't hold for long.

"Agent May, release the girl" Sif's voice came from the other side of the cell.

May backed up towards Skye and took up a fighting stance.

Skye's eyes widened "May, she'll get through"

"Ignore it, remember, focus!" May ordered

Skye groaned and strained as she tried to block out all the noise and regain control. "I can't" she cried

The barrier came down and Sif stood there with her sword at the ready.

May felt her gun slide out of it's holster and spun around. Skye pressed the gun against her side and pulled the trigger. May's eyes widened as her body crumpled and her head hit the pillows.

"Skye" she cried as she went towards the bed. Sif froze at the sudden action and Coulson thundered down the stairs.

May quickly felt for Skye's pulse and sighed in relief when she found it. She sat beside the girl, blocking out the conversation Coulson and Sif were having, and pulled her head onto her lap. May watched the rise and fall of Skye's chest and stroked her hair.

* * *

The kree had Bobbi pinned up against the wall, with her own stave against her neck.

"You knew you couldn't stop me, so why try?" he growled

"Because no one is taking that girl from me" Bobbi growled back. She saw Fitz over the kree's shoulder, holding Bambino. She ducked under the kree's arms and out of the way. Fitz pulled the trigger and the gun blasted the kree off his feet and sent him skidding out the doorway.

Bobbi walked over to his unconscious form and pressed his own truncheon against his chest, taking his memories. She then left Fitz to deal with him as she ran in the direction she'd seen Skye and May running.

Bobbi threw open the door to vault D and sprinted down the stairs.

Her eyes fell upon an unmoving Skye on May's lap and she froze.

"Oh my god" she muttered. Her eyes were filling up with tears; she felt a burning rage in her heart as well as an intense sadness. Her knees buckled underneath her and she fell to her knees on the floor "Oh god"

May looked at her and then back down at Skye and realised how this must have looked.

"Bobbi, calm down-" she started

"Calm down!?" the blonde remarked

"Bobbi she's-"

"Is-is-is she-is she…" Bobbi gulped

"Bobbi, she's fine, I promise. She's just unconscious"

"Oh god" Bobbi sighed in relief. She bent over and tried to catch her breath. One hand was resting on the ground and the other was held against her heart.

She got over the shock of her previous thoughts and ran over to Skye and May. The latter lifted Skye's head off her lap and gently placed it on the pillow. She moved out of the way so Bobbi could take her place.

"Thanks" Bobbi said gratefully. As she sat beside Skye and lifted her head to place it on her own lap. She bent over and kissed her forehead.

"What the hell happened?" the blonde asked

"She iced herself" May answered

"What!? Why?"

"To stop it" May thought that Bobbi knew by now

"Stop what?" Bobbi asked confused

"You don't know?" the older woman asked

"Know what?"

"The quake- the quakes- the one in the city; the one just now"

"What about them?"

"They were Skye. She was causing them" May told her

"Wh-what- what are you talking about?" Bobbi said, even though she knew, she just didn't want to believe it.

"I think the obelisk changed her, gave her powers"

"And she didn't tell us" Bobbi murmured

"Of course she didn't tell us. You know what she's like, she's always scared we're going to leave her. She probably thinks we'll be afraid of her and we'll leave her" May told the blonde

"I'd never leave her" Bobbi said firmly

"Well I know that, but she doesn't" May nodded towards Skye.

Bobbi lent over once again and kissed Skye's forehead.

"I'll be back in a minute" May said

Bobbi looked up at her "Where are you going?"

"To get her some painkillers and stuff. She's gonna have a killer headache when she wakes up" the older woman explained. Bobbi smiled at the woman's concern for her rock star.

* * *

May returned five minutes later with some painkillers, a glass of water, and a wet flannel.

"Here" she said as she passed Bobbi the flannel. The blonde dabbed it over Skye's forehead, hoping to ease some of her pain before she even woke up. May placed the glass of water on the floor by the bed and put the painkillers in her pocket.

The older woman sat by Skye's feet and looked at her with concern.

"She'll be happy you stayed with her" Bobbi said

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere" May replied

* * *

Skye's eyes snapped open and she shot up into a sitting position. The sudden action left her head swimming. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and another pair holding her hands. She allowed herself to fall against the person holding her shoulders.

The brunette blinked a few times and her vision started to clear. May was beside her, holding her hands. She looked up to see Bobbi's concerned face peering down at her.

There was a shooting pain in Skye's head, she winced, pressed her hands against her skull, and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Hey, Skye" Bobbi called out "Skye"

Skye groaned signalling that she was listening.

"Skye, you need to open your eyes" that was May.

Skye groaned again, but didn't open her eyes

"Skye, baby, it's okay, just look at me" Bobbi said

Skye moaned but slowly lowered her hands and opened her eyes. May was holding something out to her. Skye looked at her confused

"Painkillers" May explained

Skye nodded her understanding but the nod sent a sharp pain through her head and she reached up to press her hands against her skull again. Bobbi was there again, she gently pried the brunette's hands off of her head and took her hands in her own.

"Take the painkillers" she ordered gently.

May passed the tablets to Bobbi, who then handed them to Skye. Bobbi leant over and grabbed the glass of water from the floor. She handed that to the brunette. Skye took the pills then washed them down with the water. She sighed as the pain instantly decreased.

She leant back into Bobbi's chest and the blonde pressed a cool flannel to her head.

Within two minutes Skye was asleep again.

* * *

About an hour later, Skye began to stir. Bobbi was next to her in the bed and had an arm slung protectively across her chest, she too had fallen asleep. May had left after Skye had fallen asleep; she'd gone with Coulson to take Lady Sif and the kree back.

Skye moaned and turned in her sleep, in turn waking Bobbi up. The blonde shot into a sitting position but relaxed when she saw Skye.

She tensed up again when she saw Skye's lips moving and heard the words spewing out of her mouth.

"No, no please Bobbi, please" she murmured in her sleep "I'm so sorry. I-I can't stop it, just please, don't- don't leave me."

Bobbi's eyes widened and she began to shake Skye awake.

"Please Bobbi, I love you so much, I-I need you, you can't leave." Skye's voice was growing louder and there was a single tear falling from her eye. "Bobbi! No!" Skye screamed as she shot up into a sitting position. The blonde could tell that this had hurt her head as she was squeezing her eyes shut and gritting her teeth.

"It's okay Skye, I'm here, and I promise I'm not going anywhere" Bobbi told the brunette as she wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

Skye turned to look at Bobbi and the blonde could see the tears beginning to fall and the sadness in her eyes. Skye looked sorrowfully at the blonde then buried her head in her shoulder and just cried. Bobbi placed her hand on the back of Skye's head and rubbed her back.

"It's alright baby, I'm here, I'm here, it's okay" the blonde whispered into the brunette's ear.

"I love you so much Bobbi" Skye whispered "Promise you'll never leave me"

Bobbi's heart broke at Skye's request "I've promised it before and I'll do it again. I'll keep on promising it until you finally believe me" the blonde pulled back and cupped Skye's cheeks "I promise you Skye, I'm never leaving you"

"Thank you" Skye gave Bobbi a weak smile

"How are you feeling?"

"Still got a bit of a headache, but the painkillers really helped. And other than being some freak with earthquake powers, I'm good" Skye replied

"Stop that." Bobbi told her "Stop talking about yourself like that. You're not a freak, okay?"

"But I am Bobbi" the brunette replied

"No, you're not"

"Then what am I, Bobbi?"

"You're my rock star. You're the love of my life. You're Skye. You're mine, and you always will be" Bobbi said truthfully.

Skye sighed.

"You wanna talk about your nightmare?" the blonde offered

Skye shook her head

"You sure? Because I'm here for you, if you need to talk, I'm here" the blonde told her

"I know you are" the brunette replied "I just don't want to talk about it"

"Okay" Bobbi said, respecting Skye's decision.

Skye smiled in appreciation.

Bobbi smiled back, and then leant in and kissed Skye passionately.

When they pulled apart Skye was smiling slightly.

"How about we go upstairs." Bobbi suggested "We'll grab something to eat then watch something in our bunk"

The suggestion wiped the smile off of Skye's face entirely.

"I-I just want to stay down here." The brunette said

"What? Skye, you're normally the one who always wants to be up and around. You hate being cooped up"

"I know, I just- I just want to stay down here"

"You don't need to be afraid of seeing the team, we all love you. No one's afraid of you, you're still our Skye" Bobbi told her

"Yes, they are. They're all afraid. Simmons thinks I'm a plague to be eradicated, and-"

"What?" Bobbi cut in "Simmons doesn't think that. She loves you, you're her best friend"

"I heard her say it Bobbi. She was talking about Raina and all these new elevated threats, and how we need to be put down" Skye looked Bobbi in the eyes

"Skye, she was talking about Raina, not you"

"But we're the same. She changed and I changed. She's different and so am I. We're both monsters" Skye muttered the last part, but Bobbi heard it and was shocked.

"Don't you say that. Don't you ever say that. You are not a monster Skye. Yes, you and Raina both changed, but the first thing Raina did after she changed was kill people. All you've done is try to keep all of us safe. You just iced yourself to protect us, and by the way, don't you ever do that again, I'm not losing you" Bobbi told the brunette

"Bobbi, I knew it was an icer"

"I don't care. Don't you ever harm yourself again, I don't care who it's for, just don't do it" the blonde said firmly.

Skye sighed

"Let's just go upstairs, we don't have to hang around, we can just go straight to or bunk. I'll get us some snacks and we can watch a film" Bobbi continued to try to convince Skye.

"Bobbi, I-"

"Please Skye, for me?" Bobbi guilt tripped the woman as she stuck out her lip and stared Skye in the eyes.

Skye sighed "Fine, but I'm going straight to our bunk"

Bobbi shrugged "That's fine by me"

As they walked down the hallway, Skye and Bobbi heard arguing coming from the room where Skye had shattered the glass.

Skye stopped "Can't we just go back downstairs?" She whispered

"No, we're up here now, we might as well go to our bunk" Bobbi whispered in reply

When they got to the room where the team was, they heard Mack's voice "No Fitz, we're the ones who need protection from her!"

Skye froze and Bobbi tensed. The blonde's hands were down by her sides, clenched into fists. Skye saw this and placed her hand on Bobbi's.

The arguing fell silent as they noticed the couple.

Hunter looked at Bobbi with sympathy, Simmons looked at Skye with regret and sympathy, Fitz looked at Skye with concern, and Mack just looked expressionless.

Bobbi went to stride towards Mack, but Skye put her arm in front of her. "Bobbi, let's just go"

Bobbi looked at the younger woman "Alright, go to our bunk. I'll grab us something to eat then meet you there"

Skye nodded then hastily continued down the hallway.

Bobbi watched Skye turn the corner at the end of the hallway, then strode towards Mack.

Hunter moved in front of her and was about to say something but Bobbi stopped him.

"Move, Hunter" She growled

"Bobbi, just think this through, you-" he started

"Now Hunter" Bobbi said through gritted teeth. Hunter didn't move. "Move!"

The brit sighed then stepped out of the way. Bobbi continued towards Mack and stopped right before him. He stepped back a bit. "Bobbi, I'm-"

The blonde cut him short by pulling back her fist and punching him hard across the jaw. He stumbled backwards, hand on his jaw. Hunter quickly stepped in front of Bobbi again, whilst Fitz and Simmons just stared at her in shock.

"If you ever say something like that about her again, I swear I'll kill you!" she shouted at him over Hunter's shoulder. "You and I are done! I'm done with you, I'm done with our friendship, and I'm done with everything else!" she knew he knew what she meant as he looked up at her with wide eyes. She nodded "Yeah, I'm done with everything"

The blonde then turned and strode out of the room. Fitz followed behind her. He shouted her name as he ran to catch up with her.

"What Fitz!?" she said a bit too harshly

"Tell-tell her, I'm still here for her, I'm-I'm here for her whenever- whenever she needs me." The Scotsman stuttered out

Bobbi's expression softened "Thanks Fitz, she'll appreciate that.

He nodded at her "Just look after her, okay?"

"Of course" the blonde replied

* * *

Bobbi walked into their bunk to find it empty. The closet was open, and was stripped of all Skye's stuff. She looked around frantically for any sign of the brunette. She froze when she saw a piece of paper on their bedside table. She picked it up and recognised Skye's handwriting from the nine words written on her arm.

' _Bobbi, I'm only writing this note so you don't get worried. I've not left the base, so don't worry. I'm gonna tell you where I am, but only so you don't worry, I don't want you to come get me. I need you to stay as far away from me as possible. I'm dangerous and I don't want to hurt you. I'm in the cage on the bus, but please Bobbi, don't come near me. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you. I love you so much'_

Bobbi threw the note on the bed then left the room, heading for the bus.

* * *

 **Finally, Bobbi's reaction. Hope you guys liked it.**

 **I know Bobbi reacted very differently in the show, but with the way I've been portraying Bobbi's love for Skye, I can't ever see Bobbi reacting badly.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I've had a bit of writer's block lately, so it's been hard to write. Thank you for being patient.**

 **Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

 **Hope you like it.**

* * *

Bobbi ran through the base and towards the bus. She sprinted up the ramp and towards the cage. She turned the handle and tried to open the door, but it was locked. Bobbi sighed.

Skye saw the handle turn from inside the cage and sighed.

"Bobbi, I told you not to come near me" the brunette called out.

"And you thought I'd listen?" the blonde replied

"No" the younger woman sighed "That's why I locked the door"

"Yeah, about that, could you maybe unlock it?"

"No" Skye said firmly "I don't want you anywhere near me. I don't want to hurt you"

"And you won't, I promise"

"You can't promise that"

"Yes I can, because you're not some dangerous weapon, you're my Skye, and I know you won't hurt me" Bobbi said

"Not intentionally, but I am dangerous" Skye replied

"No Skye, you're not. That's what the kree told you. Don't listen to him"

"But he was right. All I've done since I changed is destroy" the brunette said

"That's not true" Bobbi shook her head, rolling her eyes when she realised Skye couldn't see it.

"Yes, it is. I destroyed the city-"

"We were gonna do that anyway" Bobbi countered

"I smashed the light in the lab and the glass in the main room"

"Those things can be fixed"

Skye sighed "I killed Trip"

Bobbi froze "Open the door" she demanded

Skye just stared at the CCTV footage that she had brought up on her laptop. She could see Bobbi frowning.

"Open the door, Skye. Open the door!" The blonde shouted

"No!"

"Skye!"

"No Bobbi"

Bobbi sighed and sat on the floor with her back against the door.

"You did not kill Trip. I don't want to ever hear you say that again." The blonde told her

"Yes I did, and-"

"You did not kill him" Bobbi said firmly "I've already told you that he died saving you because he wanted to. It was his choice. You did not kill him"

Skye sighed but didn't reply

"Now, can you please open the door?" the blonde requested

"Bobbi, I can't. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. You haven't caused any quakes while I've been here."

"I can't take that risk" Skye shook her head

"Fine" Bobbi huffed. The blonde then walked away from the cage and off the bus.

* * *

Bobbi ran through the base and into her and Skye's room. She pulled their duvet off the bed, grabbed three pillows and took a blanket from the closet. No way was she leaving Skye on her own.

She then ran back towards the bus.

Bobbi stopped outside the cage and dropped the duvet, blanket and pillows.

"If you're not gonna open the door, I'll stay out here. I'll stay out here all night if I have to, because I'm not leaving you" she called out

Skye sat up from where she was laying on the cot and looked back at the CCTV footage. She sighed and stood up off the bed.

"Bobbi, go back to our bunk" she said

"Nope. I'm not going anywhere" the blonde said as she placed the duvet on the floor. She propped the pillows against the door and laid down. She pulled the blanket over her and put her head against the door.

"Bobbi, please, just go back to the bunk" Skye begged

"That's not gonna happen, so are you gonna open the door?" the blonde asked

Skye folded her arms and glared at the door. She shook her head "No"

"Alright then, if you need me I'll be out here" Bobbi said cheerily just to annoy Skye so she'd open the door.

"For god's sake Bobbi" Skye huffed as she sat down on the floor and leant back against the door.

"Did you hit Mack?" Skye asked quietly and Bobbi could just about hear it.

The blonde smiled a tiny bit "No, of course not" she lied

"Bobbi" Skye warned

"Ok fine" Bobbi sighed "Yeah, I hit him, but he deserved it"

"I told you to leave it" Skye said

"And I did. I hit him and then I left it. I would've done a lot more than hit him if Hunter hadn't stopped me" the blonde said

Skye rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you hungry? It's been a while since we ate" Bobbi said

"If you're hungry go get some food" Skye smirked

"Nope" the blonde stayed strong "I'm staying here. Anyway, I was asking you"

"I'm fine" the brunette answered.

"You sure?"

"Yes Bobbi, I'm sure" Skye rolled her eyes

"Are we gonna continue to talk through the door, or are you gonna open it. You know I'm not going to walk away so you might as well just open it" Bobbi said

The two fell silent and Bobbi sighed. But then she heard a click. She shot up to her feet and tried the door handle again, this time it opened. She looked at Skye; the brunette was sitting on the cot staring at her. Bobbi smiled cheekily then turned back around. She threw the pillows into the room, then the blanket, then dragged the duvet in.

Bobbi pushed the door shut behind her and it closed with a bang. Skye tapped a few buttons on her tablet and Bobbi heard the lock click again.

Skye stood up and grabbed one of Bobbi's pillows. She chucked it onto the cot and smirked at Bobbi.

Bobbi raised her eyebrows. "That was my pillow" she smirked

"No, it wasn't." Skye smirked back "You brought three pillows. No one sleeps with three pillows"

Bobbi strode towards Skye and enveloped her in a hug. Skye wrapped her arms around Bobbi and rested her head on her shoulder.

"I love you so much" Bobbi mumbled

"I love you too" Skye said.

"Don't you ever shut me out like that again, okay?" the blonde said

"Bobbi, I-" Skye started

"I know you were trying to protect me, but I can't live without you. So if you want to protect me you need to let me be with you" Bobbi cut her off

Skye sighed but nodded.

* * *

Skye and Bobbi were watching something on her laptop when they heard the lock on the door click.

Skye looked confused and they both stared at the door as May walked in with her hands on her hips.

"What do you both think you're doing?" she raised her eyebrows at them

"How'd you unlock the door?" Skye frowned

"Override pass" May answered simply "Now, what are you doing in here?"

Skye bowed her head so Bobbi answered for her "Skye thinks she's dangerous so-"

"I am dangerous" the brunette cut in "So I'm staying in here so I don't hurt anyone. Bobbi wouldn't get lost so I had to let her in"

"Excuse me?" Bobbi pretended to be hurt by the way Skye described her actions

"You basically brought our bed into the hallway" Skye justified her words and Bobbi smirked at her.

"Skye, you don't need to be in here. None of us think you're dangerous" May told the woman

Skye scoffed "You obviously didn't hear what the others said"

May looked confused

"I'll tell you about it in a minute, I need to speak to you about something" Bobbi said

May nodded and Skye just frowned "About what?" she asked

"Err, about what happened earlier… with Mack" Bobbi said, not lying but not telling the whole truth.

Skye nodded

"Okay Morse, let's go" May told her, motioning to the door.

"Wait, why can't you tell her in here?" Skye asked the blonde

Bobbi quickly came up with an excuse "Erm, because I need to- err- to- to tell Coulson as well. I might as well tell them both at the same time"

"Oh yeah, okay" the brunette nodded

"I'll be back as soon as I can" the blonde assured the brunette

Skye rolled her eyes "Yeah, I know you will"

Bobbi leant over and kissed Skye, and then she stood up and followed May out of the room.

* * *

May and Bobbi walked into Coulson's office to see him messing with a weird looking black box. He saw them and quickly put it away. "May, Bobbi, what can I do for you?"

"Morse has something she needs to speak to us about" May answered

Coulson nodded "To do with Mack?" he guessed. Bobbi nodded and the man sighed "I'm guessing it's not good"

"I hit him" Bobbi blurted out

"You what!?" May said loudly

"I hit him" Bobbi repeated "He said some things… about Skye. And I just- I lost it"

"Morse, you're supposed to be a world class spy. You know how to control your emotions, and use them when you need them" May told her

"I know, but with Skye… I just can't." the blonde frowned

"There's something else, isn't there?" Coulson said

Bobbi nodded "I-err-I-I told him that I was done… with everything. He knew what I meant"

May sighed and Coulson rubbed his hand over his face.

"So what's his play? How's he going to respond?" May questioned

"I'm not sure" Bobbi admitted

"Can't you tell him that it was a mistake? Tell him that you still want in" Coulson suggested

"It's too late for that. He wouldn't believe now. He knows that I meant it" the blonde replied

The director sighed "Alright, we'll sort something out in the morning. Right now I need to go speak to Skye"

"About what?" Bobbi asked concerned

"I just need to ask her about something" he replied "Where is she? I haven't seen her around the base"

"She's in the cage, on the bus. The team were arguing about something and we overheard Mack say that we need protection from her" the blonde sighed.

Bobbi heard May's sharp intake of breath and saw the way her fists were clenched at her sides. Coulson clasped his hands together and she could see how hard he was trying to keep calm.

"Alright, I'm gonna go speak to her" he said when he managed to calm himself down.

Bobbi nodded and May just kept her eyes on her clenched fists.

Coulson walked out of the room leaving May and Bobbi alone

* * *

Coulson pulled out his override pass and unlocked the cage.

"Geez, does everyone have one of those passes?" he heard Skye say as he entered the room.

"Well, I am the director" he smiled at her.

She smiled back, but he could see the sadness behind her eyes. He strode towards her and opened his arms. She walked right into them and buried her head in his chest. The director quickly wrapped his arms around her and began to rub her back.

"You've had one hell of a day, huh?" he said and he felt her nod into his chest.

He held her for a little longer, and then said "I need to speak to you about something"

Skye pulled back and looked at him.

"I think we need to put you on the index" he said

Skye looked shocked

"It's only for protocol. It doesn't mean that you're a threat or anything and you are still a shield agent. It's just something we have to do"

Skye sighed but nodded

"I'm sorry Skye"

"It's fine AC- I mean DC- don't worry about it" the brunette said

"I kind of like AC better" Coulson smirked and Skye smirked back.

Skye's smirk faded "There's something else isn't there?"

Coulson sighed "I think it's best if we take you out of the field for a bit."

Skye was about to protest but he cut her off "It's for your own safety. And it's not because I think you're dangerous, because I know you're not, it's because there's some stuff going on around here and I want to get you as far away from it as possible. I need to keep you safe." He cupped her cheeks and looked her in the eyes. "I'll send you to a safe house, but if you really don't want to go I'm not going to force you, but I really think it's for the best. And obviously it's not permanent"

Skye sighed

"I'll leave you to think about it." Coulson said before kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

* * *

Bobbi walked back to the cage, after Coulson returning to his office and telling her that he had said what he needed to say to Skye.

She knocked on the door after discovering that it was locked again "It's me"

The door clicked open and she walked in. Skye was sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands.

"Skye? What's wrong" she asked with a look of concern on her face. The blonde walked over to the bed and sat down beside Skye. She used one hand to rub the younger woman's back and placed the other on her knee in a comforting manner.

"Skye?" she tried again "Please talk to me" the blonde begged

Skye slowly pulled her head out of her hands and sat up.

"Coulson, he-err- he suggested that I leave the base for a while and go to a safe house" the brunette said

"What?!" Bobbi shouted.

Skye bowed her head and looked nervous. Bobbi cupped her chin and lifted her head to look her in the eyes

"Skye, I promise, I'm not leaving you. So you're either not going or I'm coming with you. I promised I wouldn't leave you and I'm not breaking that promise again" the blonde told her. "Okay?"

Skye nodded

"Alright, I'm gonna go sort all this out with Coulson, and when I get back we can watch a movie. That sound alright?" Bobbi smiled

The brunette nodded. Bobbi smiled at her and rubbed her cheek, before standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

Bobbi burst into Coulson's office, to see him sitting at his desk with May opposite him.

"No" she said firmly. The two superior officers whipped their heads around to look at her "She's not going anywhere, at least not without me. I'm not gonna let you force her to go"

"Morse-" Coulson started

"She needs to be with people she cares about. I'm not leaving her"

"Bobbi-"

"You can't just kick her out" the blonde carried on with her rant.

"Agent Morse!" Coulson shouted. Bobbi stopped shouting and looked at him. "You're going with her"

"Oh" was all Bobbi said, as she bowed her head.

"Did you really think I'd force her out of the base and leave her on her own?" he questioned

The blonde shrugged and Coulson sighed.

"You both leave tomorrow evening" the director told her

"Yes sir. Sorry sir" Bobbi replied quietly

"It's fine Morse, don't worry" he said "Now, if we're done here…" he trailed off as he motioned to the door.

Bobbi nodded then exited the room

* * *

Bobbi headed to the kitchen to get some popcorn for her and Skye, but as she walked down the corridor she heard a voice coming from one of the supply rooms. The blonde stopped outside the door and listened in. She heard Mack's voice.

"She said she's out" he said. Then there was a pause and Bobbi realised he was on the phone, talking about her.

"I reckon I can get her to keep quiet, we don't need to strike now. But there's a gifted individual on site, Bobbi's soul mate. We'll take her into custody when we take the base"

Bobbi's fists clenched and she had to stop herself from bursting in and attacking Mack. She couldn't believe that one of her best friends could be like this.

"No. I can make sure Bobbi doesn't bring us out. She-" he stopped, like he'd been cut off. He sighed "Alright, I'll bring her in, but she won't come willingly." He fell silent for a moment "Okay, I'll take her in the morning"

Then Bobbi turned and sprinted back towards Coulson's office.

Again, she burst in the room and May and Coulson turned to look at her.

"Agent Morse, I'm sure you know how to knock-"

"Mack, he's gonna try to take me in, and they're planning on taking Skye into custody when they attack." She panted out, breathless after her sprint towards the office.

Coulson's eyes widened and May slammed her fist down on his desk.

"Coulson, we need to get them out, today" the older woman said

Coulson nodded his agreement.

"Bobbi, tell Skye to pack her stuff. May will fly you both to the safe house as soon as you're ready to leave." He said

"We need to tell Skye what's going on" the blonde said

Coulson looked at May for her opinion. "She needs to know, Phil" the older woman said. Coulson nodded at Bobbi.

Bobbi nodded back then ran out of the room.

* * *

Bobbi knocked on the door of the cage. "Skye, it's me" The door clicked open and Bobbi rushed in.

"We're going to the safe house now" she said "Is all your stuff in here?"

"Yeah, but what's going on? I thought we weren't leaving for a while" Skye asked

"Change of plans. I'll explain everything when we get on the quinjet" the blonde said as she threw Skye's shirt into the already packed duffel bag.

"Bobbi, stop!" Skye shouted. Bobbi stopped what she was doing and looked over at the brunette "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on"

"Please Skye, let me get you out of here, then I promise I'll tell you everything." The blonde said

Skye shook her head "You tell me now, or I'm not moving"

Bobbi looked her in the eyes, silently pleading with her. The blonde didn't want to tell Skye yet. She was delaying it for as long as possible, she didn't want Skye to hate her.

"Now Bobbi" the brunette demanded.

Bobbi sighed but walked over to the bed and sat down beside Skye. The blonde took the brunette's hands in her own.

"Just remember that I love you and everything that I've done, I've done to protect you"

"Bobbi, you're scaring me, just tell me what's going on" Skye said worriedly.

Bobbi nodded. "Alright" she took a deep breath, dreading the upcoming conversation. The conversation started with "When hydra came out of the shadows" and ended with "And now they're coming after you, so we need to get out of here"

Skye looked horrified. She stood up and backed away from the blonde. Bobbi stood up and walked towards her. Skye put her arms out, telling her to stay away

"Please Skye. I love you so much, and I'm so sorry. I just didn't want you to-" Bobbi stopped as she felt the shaking.

There were tears streaming from Skye's eyes and she was squeezing her eyes shut, trying to regain her calm. The brunette backed into the wall and slid herself down it until she was sitting on the floor. She placed her hands against her head and groaned. Bobbi rushed over to her and crouched in front of her. The blonde placed her hands on Skye's arms.

"Go! Get out of here!" Skye shouted without opening her eyes

"Baby I'm not going anywhere. We can do this, you can stop it, I know you can" Bobbi replied

"No I can't! Now get out of here, I don't want to hurt you!"

Bobbi sat down beside Skye and wrapped her arms around her. She pulled the younger woman onto her lap, and rocked her.

"It's okay, it's alright, just focus on my voice, just focus on me baby, it's okay" Bobbi whispered into her ear

The room was still shaking and Skye was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Bobbi where- where's your icer?" Skye asked frantically.

"No!" the blonde said firmly

"P-please" the brunette whimpered

"You're not doing that to yourself again. We can stop this"

Skye scrambled away from Bobbi and stood up. She backed herself into the corner. "Bobbi, go! I can't control this, and I don't want to hurt you"

"Skye, I'm not going anywhere, because I know you can stop this" Bobbi wanted to hold Skye in her arms, but the brunette had her arms out, telling Bobbi to stay away, so Bobbi kept her distance.

Skye strained and groaned as she tried to stop the quake. Her hands were clenched into fists and Bobbi could see how much she was struggling from the whiteness of her knuckles. The quake began to stop and Bobbi stared at Skye. Skye slammed her hands against her head and within seconds the quake had stopped altogether.

Skye stared wide-eyed at Bobbi, and the blonde smiled at her. Skye suddenly felt pain all over her body. She looked down at her arms and saw bruises crawling up them. Bobbi was looking at her with a mixture of concern, shock and confusion.

Skye began to feel dizzy and Bobbi noticed that she was swaying. "Skye!" Bobbi screamed as she leapt forwards and caught Skye as she tumbled to the floor.

The door burst open and Coulson, May, Fitzsimmons, Hunter and Mack burst in. May instantly ran to Bobbi's side and looked Skye over. Coulson was next in, while the others waited by the door.

"What the hell happened?" May asked.

"She-she got the quaking under control and-and then these-these bruises started forming on her arms and she just passed out" Bobbi stammered

"Alright, Simmons, I need you to check Skye out" Coulson said. Simmons nodded with a look of worry on her face "The rest of you can go"

Hunter looked at her with sympathy before turning and walking away. Mack eyed her warily before doing the same. Fitz seemed hesitant to leave, but Bobbi nodded at him and slowly he walked away.

Bobbi looked back down at Skye's unconscious form in her arms and stroked her cheek. Bobbi knew that this was all her fault. Her actions had caused Skye to spiral and caused whatever had just happened to the brunette. Bobbi hesistantly lowered Skye's body onto the ground so that Simmons could check her out. She backed away and stared at the brunette with a mixture of worry, guilt and sympathy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, I'm really struggling to write right now, as I'm so excited to get to the events of the season finale but I don't want to rush the rest of the season.**

 **Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Bobbi carried Skye's unconscious form off of the bus and into the med bay, with Simmons, Coulson and May trailing behind her. She kissed the brunette's forehead then gently laid her on the table in the med bay. Simmons gave Skye something to help her sleep then began to perform a more thorough check up than the one she'd just performed in the cage.

The whole way through checking Skye over, Simmons kept whispering something to the unconscious brunette. Bobbi heard something along the lines of ' _I'm so sorry Skye. I should have been there for you and I wasn't. I'm so sorry'_

When Simmons was finished, she stood up and looked at the three other people in the room. May was on a chair next to the med table, Coulson was standing at the end of the table with his arms folded and concern in his eyes. Bobbi was stood next to the table, with her hand in Skye's.

"The bruises were caused by capillary ruptures in her arms. X-ray shows over 75 hairline fractures from her clavicle to her fingers." Simmons said whilst looking down at her shoes, trying to hide the tears that were starting to form.

"How?" Bobbi asked "How is that even possible? She was fine less than two hours ago."

"I-I-I'm not really sure" the scientist admitted "The only explanation I can think of is that when she was trying to stop her powers she must have just been directing them inwards"

"So you're saying this was self-inflicted?" Bobbi said

"Well, I'm sure she wasn't trying to hurt herself, but she did do it to herself" Simmons said

Bobbi put her head in her hands "What is she supposed to do? She can't let the quakes out without hurting someone, and she can't keep them in without hurting herself."

"Well I can make some kind of, err, casts, maybe? They could minimise the damage and maybe help heal the bruises" the brit offered

"Thanks Simmons" Bobbi said.

Simmons nodded. "I'm gonna go get started on indexing her" she said quietly

Bobbi frowned "What do you mean?"

Coulson sighed and so did May. "I-I-we-err-she-uh" Simmons stammered looking to Coulson and May for help

"You're indexing her?! Bobbi raised her voice

"Bobbi, we-" May began

"Skye is not a threat!" the blonde shouted

"It's protocol Bobbi, we have to" Coulson said

"Skye's different… she's a shield agent"

"Bobbi, I've spoken to Skye about this, she said it was fine" the director told her

Bobbi looked confused "Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Because she doesn't want you to worry any more than you already are" May told her

Bobbi sighed

"This won't make her any less of a shield agent" May assured the blonde

"Fine. Whatever." Bobbi frowned

Simmons nodded at May and Coulson, and then left the room. Then Coulson said he had to make sure that the safe house was empty. He looked sadly at Skye's unconscious form then left.

"Bobbi, we'll sort all this out" May assured her

Bobbi just stared at her. "She looks so fragile" the blonde murmured

"I know" May said quietly

"I'm gonna move her to our bunk" the younger woman said

"Are you sure it's a good idea to move her?"

"Well it's better than leaving her on the med table"

May nodded her agreement.

"Actually I'll take her to the cage, our duvet is in there so it's probably best to take her there" Bobbi gently hooked her arms underneath Skye and lifted her into her arms. She sighed in her sleep and burrowed her head into the blonde's chest.

* * *

May walked with Bobbi through the base, onto the bus, and into the cage. The blonde gently placed Skye on the bed; May passed her the blanket off the floor. Bobbi smiled gratefully then placed the blanket over Skye and tucked it in around her sides.

The blonde sat near Skye's head and began to stroke her hair. May sat by Skye's feet and smiled at the couple.

May let Bobbi stay with Skye for 10 minutes before saying "Bobbi, you need to go get packed, we need to leave as soon as Skye wakes up"

Bobbi shook her head "I don't want to leave her"

"It won't take you long to pack a bag. And I'll stay with her" May said

"But what if Mack comes for her" the blonde argued

"You think I'll let him take her?" May frowned

Bobbi sighed "But, what if-" she began to protest

"Go Bobbi, now" the senior agent ordered

The blonde huffed, but kissed Skye's hands then left the room

Bobbi jogged through the base and into her and Skye's bunk.

She threw some clothes into a duffel bag, and came across her black tank top, she smiled before tossing it into the bag. She put her tablet in the bag, and grabbed a few small items. She picked up Skye's dancing hula girl and added it to the bag. There was a picture frame on the bedside table and she smiled at the picture that Skye had taken of the two of them. The brunette had taken the picture when she'd woken up and Bobbi was still asleep. The blonde still remembered Skye in hysterics when Bobbi woke up due to the flash of the camera. Bobbi smiled and put the frame in the bag.

She stood up, threw the bag over her shoulder, then turned and left the room.

* * *

When Bobbi returned to the cage, May was sitting by Skye's head holding her hands, which Bobbi now noticed had some kind of gloves on them. She dropped her bag on the floor and walked over to look at the gloves. The blonde gently held Skye's arm and looked sadly at them.

' _Skye doesn't deserve this'_ she thought to herself. Bobbi kissed Skye's hand and wiped away a stray tear that had fallen from her eye.

She felt May place a hand on her back "She'll get through this. She's strong" the woman assured her.

Bobbi nodded.

When Skye came to, she saw two figures sitting by the bed. One she recognised as May and the other was Bobbi. Then she remembered. She remembered what Bobbi had told her. She sat up suddenly and saw May and Bobbi looking at her with concern.

"Skye, it's okay-" Bobbi said as she placed her hand on Skye's. The brunette frowned at her and pulled her hand away. She saw Bobbi try to hide the hurt that she had just caused.

The blonde held her hands up "Okay, I guess I deserved that"

Skye pushed herself up into a sitting position and groaned when she felt the pain in her arms.

"Careful" Bobbi said quietly as she placed a gentle hand on Skye's bicep. The brunette squirmed out of the touch and leant back against the wall.

"We need to leave as soon as possible, so talk or do whatever it is that you need to do, but do it quickly" May said as she got up to leave.

"You knew" Skye said. May froze. "You knew" Skye said louder. May didn't turn around but she didn't open the door. "You knew what she was hiding and you lied to me about it"

May turned around and moved back over to the bed. "Skye, I-"

"How could you do that? How could you lie to my face like that? I thought we were close, I thought we trusted each other" Skye said with hurt in her voice.

"We are, and I do trust you. I lied to protect you, Skye" May said

"Oh my god. What is it with you two? I don't want your protection if it means you lying to me. I don't need nor do I want your protection. I don't want anything from either of you" Skye said through gritted teeth.

"You did the same thing Skye. You lied to me as well" Bobbi didn't mean to say it spitefully, but that was just how it came out

"That wasn't the same and you know it!" Skye remarked "I lied because I was scared of how people would react, not because I was secretly planning on destroying a base and everyone in it!"

"You think I'd let anything happen to you?" Bobbi frowned "You know how I feel about you, I love you"

Skye's expression changed from anger to shock. Her mouth dropped open. "Oh my god. You're – you're- you're just like him."

May and Bobbi looked at each other, both confused.

"You-you sound just like him. That's exactly what he said after he-he-after he..." The brunette trailed off and buried her head in her hands. Bobbi moved to sit next to her and rubbed her back. Skye arched her back and the blonde quickly moved her hand away.

"Like who, Skye?" May asked

"Ward! You sound just like Ward!"

Bobbi recoiled in shock and May was speechless.

"No, Skye, I'm nothing like him. It's not-it's not the same" Bobbi was more upset with herself than she was with Skye. She'd hurt her rock star just as much as Ward had.

"It's exactly the same!" Skye remarked "You've been lying to me for as long as we've known each other, you're working for a secret organisation who are planning to take down shield, and you're a-a traitor" the brunette spat "You're a traitor!" she shouted before breaking down into tears. Bobbi was there; she wrapped an arm around Skye and pulled the brunette into her side. Skye didn't pull away but Bobbi could feel how tense the brunette was.

"I'm sorry Skye, I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I thought I was doing the right thing by keeping it from you." Bobbi cried.

Skye sniffed and pulled out of Bobbi's hold. The blonde stared into the brunette's eyes, silently begging for forgiveness.

Skye shook her head and more tears started to fall. Bobbi went to put her arm around her again but Skye stopped her "Just-just go- just go"

"Skye, please-" The blonde started

"Please Bobbi. I just need some time" The brunette said

"Okay. I'll meet you on the quinjet in an hour" Bobbi said

"No" Skye said quietly

"What do you mean no?" The blonde asked, even though she had a good idea of what Skye was talking about, she just hoped she was wrong.

"I don't need you to- you don't- I think-" Skye was trying to put it lightly but she was struggling to find the right words. "I think you should just-"

"No, Skye, don't do this." Bobbi begged

"I think you should stay here" Skye finally managed to get out.

This shocked May. The older woman had been leaning against the wall by the door, not wanting to leave but not wanting to invade the couple's privacy.

"Skye, you can't mean that." May said

"I think we both need space, and we're not gonna get that if we're stuck in a small cabin together" the brunette said

"Skye, I love you. I don't want space, I want you" Bobbi said with tears in her eyes.

"We're not splitting up, I just- I just need some time" Skye also had tears forming in her eyes.

"Skye, please." The blonde started

"Look, Bobbi. I'm not doing this because I'm angry, because I'm not. I'm just really hurt, and I need some time to be on my own and think things through"

"No, just-just be angry at me. Shout at me, tell me I'm a traitor, tell me you hate me, anything. Just don't do this" Bobbi pleaded. People say things they don't mean all the time when they're angry so Bobbi could accept it if Skye was angry. But Skye was not angry she was calm, and that told Bobbi that she meant everything that she was saying.

"Please Bobbi, don't make this any harder. I love you, I really do, and I always will, I don't think I could ever stop loving you even if I wanted to. So please, just give me some time" Skye said

Bobbi had tears streaming down her face now. She looked at Skye before slowly nodding "Okay"

"Thank you" the brunette said.

Bobbi nodded then rubbed her eyes. "I love you"

"I love you too"

Then Bobbi walked over to the door and pulled it open. She looked back at Skye one more time before walking out.

May sat next to Skye on the bed and tried to put her arm around her. Skye moved over and away from the older woman. This was what May was afraid of. She'd built up such a bond with Skye, the woman was like a daughter to her, and she didn't want to lose that bond.

"May, please, I just need some space" the hacker looked the woman in the eyes and May could see the hurt behind them. She nodded sadly then got up to leave.

Just before she closed the door, she saw Skye sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest, crying into her pillow. May's heart clenched and she quickly closed the door.

* * *

About an hour later, Skye grabbed her duffel bag and made her way towards the hangar. She walked onto the ramp of the quinjet and saw May sitting in the cockpit. The older woman must have heard her footsteps as she got out of the chair and turned to look at the younger agent.

"You okay?" May asked, taking note of Skye's red and puffy eyes.

' _What do you think?'_ Skye wanted to say. But instead she just nodded.

"You ready to go?"

Again Skye nodded and May nodded in reply. The senior agent went to walk back into the cockpit but stopped. She looked back at Skye. "Skye, I'm really-"

"It's fine May. I just- can we not- I don't want to talk about it" Skye told the older woman.

May nodded sadly before walking into the cockpit, she sat in the pilot's seat and began to get the jet ready.

Suddenly someone ran up the ramp and was beside her. Skye sighed when she realised it was Bobbi.

"Bobbi, I-" Skye started

"Please Skye; just think about what you're doing. You're gonna be on your own in that safe house, just let me come. I can look after you" the blonde said

Skye sighed "I don't need you to look after me, Bobbi. I'll be fine on my own"

"Skye, please. I know you want space, but I need to know that you're safe. I can't do that if you're not even in the same country" Bobbi pleaded

"Bobbi, I'll be fine. Safe houses are called that for a reason, I'll be safe" the brunette told her.

"Skye" Bobbi begged with tears in her eyes.

Skye could feel them forming in her own eyes as well. "Please Bobbi, this is already hard enough, don't make it harder"

"Okay, alright. But can I at least come with you to the safe house and then I'll come back here with May" the blonde said

Skye shook her head. "Bobbi, no"

"Why not" Bobbi asked almost childishly.

"Because I know you, and I know that if you go to the safe house with me, you won't get back on the jet with May, you'll insist on staying" Skye smiled sadly.

Bobbi laughed with tears in her eyes "You know me too well"

"Goodbye Bobbi" the brunette said

Bobbi gave her one last pleading look and Skye just shook her head sadly. The blonde sniffed. "I love you Skye"

"I love you too" Skye replied.

Bobbi smiled before taking a step closer to Skye. She put her hands on the brunette's cheeks and leant in to kiss her. She didn't press their lips together just in case this wasn't what Skye wanted, but the brunette placed her hands on Bobbi's neck and pressed their lips together.

When they pulled back, Bobbi kept one hand on Skye's cheek and took Skye's hand with the other. "Promise you'll come back to me" Bobbi looked the brunette in the eyes.

Skye looked into Bobbi's bright blue eyes "I promise"

The blonde nodded at her then slowly stepped backwards until she was off the ramp.

May looked at Skye and Skye nodded. May pressed a button and the ramp began to go up.

Skye and Bobbi met each other's eyes one last time before the ramp reached the top and separated them.

Bobbi rubbed her hand over her face tiredly and waited until the plane had taken off and was out of sight, before she traipsed back to her bunk with tears in her eyes.

Skye sat down in the seat next May and put her seatbelt on. She buried her head in her hands and squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

* * *

May lowered the ramp and her and Skye walked off the jet. Skye saw the cabin directly in front of them.

"Looks okay" the younger woman commented

"It's nice for a safehouse" May nodded. The older woman looked at Skye with a concerned expression on her face. "You gonna be alright?"

Skye looked at her SO with a sad smile and nodded.

"You sure? I can go back and get Bobbi if you want. You shouldn't be alone" May looked at her sadly

The younger woman shook her head "I think I need to be alone. Bobbi and I both need some time apart. I lied to her and she lied to me. We need some time to calm down and let it all blow over"

"She's not mad at you, you know." May told the brunette as they walked towards the safehouse

"I know, and I'm not mad at her. But she's upset and hurt that I didn't come to her."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you upset that she didn't come to you?"

Skye sighed "A little" she said truthfully "But I guess some part of me knows that she did it because she thought she was protecting me"

May nodded "She will always do what she has to do to protect you"

"I know" Skye nodded sadly.

May unlocked the door to the safehouse and passed the key to Skye.

Skye set her bag down on the floor "So how long do you think I'll have to stay here?"

"Truthfully, I'm not sure" May replied "I don't want you near any of the stuff that's going down on base, so maybe just until that all blows over"

"You think it's all just going to blow over?" the younger woman raised an eyebrow

"No, I don't think that for a second" the senior agent replied "That's why I want you here, out of the way, so you're safe"

Skye nodded "So what am I supposed to do, go fishing?" the brunette said sarcastically

"Well, if you do go outside, you might want to be careful of the laser fence around the perimeter" May smirked and Skye rolled her eyes. "Come here, I'll show you how to disable it, but only for emergencies. It's safer if you stay in here with the perimeter up, but if you really need to go outside you can."

Skye followed her SO over to a panel on the wall and May showed her how to disable the laser fence.

"Thanks" Skye said once they'd finished.

May nodded "There's a direct line to the base via video feed and I'll try my best to pop in every few days"

Skye nodded in reply

"Just stay safe for me, yeah?" the older woman requested

Skye nodded "You too. With everything that's going on I need you to stay safe as well"

May nodded "I'll try my best."

The young hacker smiled before throwing her arms around her SO. May wasn't even surprised anymore, she'd grown accustomed to Skye's sudden acts of affection. The older woman smiled and wrapped her arms around the young woman who was like a daughter to her.

"Just don't do anything stupid, yeah?" Skye muttered into May's shoulder

The older woman raised an eyebrow "It's usually me saying that to you"

Skye smiled "Yeah, well, I can't do anything too stupid while I'm stuck in here"

May pulled back but held Skye at arms length. "Maybe I should have stuck you in here earlier then" she smirked

The older woman meant it as a joke but Skye smiled sadly "Yeah, maybe if you had I might not be stuck as a walking natural disaster" the brunette bowed her head and looked sorrowfully at her shoes

May looked at her sympathetically. "Skye" she called out. Skye continued to look at her shoes. May sighed before gently placing a hand on Skye's chin. She lifted Skye's head so that the two were staring each other in the eyes. "We're going to get through this. You can get through this. You can use this time to calm down and get a handle on everything. You can learn to control it"

Skye scoffed "Yeah, because that worked so well the last time" she said sarcastically. She tried to bow her head again, but May stopped her.

"If there's anyone who can find a way through all this, it's you, okay?"

The younger woman nodded with tears in her eyes.

"I need you to do that for me, okay? I need you to find a way through this, because I know you can do it. I know you can get through this. You're one of the strongest people I know, and you're going to get through this, okay?"

Skye nodded "Okay"

May smiled at her and lowered her hand from her chin.

"I need you to do something for me as well" Skye requested

May nodded "Anything"

"I need you to look out for Bobbi. Keep her safe through all this 'real shield' stuff. She's right in the middle of everything, and I know she thinks she can take care of herself on her own, but she needs someone in her corner, she needs someone looking out for her. Please be that someone May" Skye pleaded

"I will." The senior agent assured the young hacker "I won't let anyone hurt her. But she is involved in this 'real shield' thing and it's all gonna go down soon. They are gonna make a move on the base soon and Bobbi's gonna have to make some decisions. You might not like the ones she has to make." May told her "But you love her, and she loves you. You need to remember that through all this."

Skye nodded "Thanks May"

May nodded "Just keep yourself safe, and I'll keep myself and Bobbi safe"

"I will" Skye replied

"Okay, and if you need anything, you just call the base and ask for either me, Coulson, or Bobbi, okay?" May said

"Okay" the brunette nodded.

"Okay, I better get back to base" the older woman told the young agent.

Skye nodded with tears in her eyes. May cupped her chin and looked her in the eyes "I'll be back in a few days. You are not alone in this. I'll come visit and I'll send Bobbi to visit if you want"

"Just keep her safe for me, May"

"I promise I will"

Skye nodded and her and May walked over to the door. The older agent opened it and looked back at Skye.

"I've turned the laser grid off so I can get out, but as soon as I take off you need to turn it back on" the older woman told Skye.

The brunette nodded at her SO.

"You can get through this" May said before she turned and walked back onto the jet.

Skye nodded and watched her as she boarded the jet. May stopped on the ramp and looked at Skye one last time, before turning and walking further into the jet. Skye watched as the ramp closed and the jet began to take off. As soon as it lifted off the ground Skye did as she was told by closing the door and turning the laser perimeter back on.

The brunette slumped onto the sofa and took out her phone. She stared at her lockscreen which was a picture of her blonde. "Stay safe Bobbi" she muttered to the picture.


End file.
